Kamijou Touma: Harem Civil War
by Master Knight Trolling
Summary: It's the most devastating thing to ever happen to Academy City. It has been announced that Kamijou Touma...is officially looking for a date! What happens when it's announced that Kamijou Touma is looking for a girlfriend? THERE. WILL. BE. WAR! A continuation of A Certain Boy and a Certain Infection.
1. The Video Heard Around The World: Redux

**FOREWORD**

 ******SPECIAL FORWAORD: Thank you everyone who has been reading and enjoying my story. To the older fans, thank you. And to the newer fan, WELCOME! So I did something a little different. I've revised the first chapter and plan on revising the entire story.**

 **The reason for this is because I'm also a reader of these stories. I hate overly long fight scenes, so I try to cut those out as much as possible and get to the meat of the fight. And the stories I really like, like Mr Question Mark's ACUL0 I wait for in anticipation. But his chapters are usually so long that it can take him 3 to 4 weeks to release the next one. I on the other hand was trying to release at least 2 a month. But I realized that doing so was doing you all a disservice. The chapter wound up being very short and the characters and story weren't as deep or in depth as they could have been. So I decided to revise the whole story and make the chapters longer and make the story a bit more in depth. I hope you all enjoy the improved story.******

 **Master Knight**

 **Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me thus far. I'm really glad that everyone is enjoyed the story and I hope everyone enjoys this sequel. So like d3mystic said Now the real fun can begin.**

 **So this is a direct continuation of the last story. The question posed at the end of that story was 'What happens when it's publicly announced that Kamijou Touma is looking to date?' Simple answer? There will be war!**

 **To everyone disappoint with the last chapter of the last story, I am sorry about that. Really, the whole of the last story was really kinda a prologue to get to this point. I had to have a reason to get some on the people to be involved in this story.**

 **So I guess now on with the show!**

It was late at night or early in the morning, whichever you prefer and someone was standing outside of a certain facility. The facility was housed in a fairly moderate sized building that was protected by a pretty standard steel door with a keypad. Instead of trying to kick down the door or hack the keypad, the person simply pulled out a sheet of paper with numbers on it. The person had gotten the numbers from some shady people he dealt with on a fairly regular basis due to his line of work.

The person walked over to the door and entered the number 061710040608 into the keypad. The keypad beeped and the door opened six inches, enough to indicate that the door was unlocked and the person was free to enter. The person then entered the building and gently closed the steel door behind him.

Walking down a short hallway, the person soon came upon mid-size room. The inside of the room was mostly empty except for a wall sized computer with a giant screen and a single chair sitting in front of it. For the most part the building was unmanned, but there was a input key board just in case any repairs or corrections had to be entered. Walking over, the person sat down in the chair. Tapping a button on the keyboard brought up the screen with the word Emergency Broadcast Network. This was the network used to send signals to every communication device in Academy City in case of emergency. The screen was now asking for a password to be entered.

Unfolding the piece of paper once again the person entered a new passcode. 11018612259450. The screen flashed as the home page and options appeared. The person sitting in the chair gave a slight a mischievous grin at their success. After entering some information into the computer, the computer asked for confirmation for distributing the information. Entering yes, the screen flashed in confirmation, sending out the information that it was directed to.

Satisfied with what they had done, the person smiled slightly and spoke to himself. "Well, that should make things interesting for you…Kami-yan."

* * *

It was early morning and Misaka Mikoto was in her dorm getting ready for school, but there was a strange vibe in the room that she shared with her best friend, Shirai Kuroko. Mikoto had brushed her teeth, showered and was now sitting on her bed in nothing but her underwear getting dressed, but something was…off that morning.

Throughout the whole morning Kuroko had been acting…strangely. She hadn't tried to teleport into the shower with her and she wasn't currently staring at her, drooling while she was getting dressed like she normally would. In fact Shirai was constantly looking down at the phone in her hand. She looked pale and a bit panicky.

It's not that Mikoto WANTED Kuroko to cling to her or teleport into the shower with her or even stare at her, but it just wasn't natural that Kuroko WASN'T doing these things. 'Hmm…something big must be distracting Kuroko if she's acting this way' Mikoto thought to herself.

"Kuroko, whatsup? You haven't tried to sexual assault me today, so something must be seriously distracting you. So what's going on? Why do you keep staring at your phone?" Mikoto asked her friend.

"I-it's nothing Onee sama. Just some Judgment paperwork I have to do later today." replied Kuroko in a slightly panicked tone at being suddenly questioned.

Mikoto pondered Kuroko's words for a moment. 'Kuroko did hate doing her paperwork for Judgment. I guess that could be distracting her…but to this level?' Mikoto decided that she would let it go for now but investigate and find out what was truly going on later.

Finishing getting dressed Mikoto and Kuroko walked to their school together. Upon walking into the school however, Mikoto could feel a deep chill in the air. "What's this feeling in the air?" Mikoto asked herself out loud. As Mikoto and Kuroko walked through the halls of Tokiwadai Middle School, Mikoto could feel the unease and tension growing within the school.

Mikoto could see that something was going on with all the girls that she passed, and most likely all the girls in the school. None of the girls were talking to each other, even girls that were friends or in cliques together, and all of them had faces that were darkened and looked to be etched with distrust and uneasiness.

'What is going on with everyone today? What is this feeling of untrust squeezing at my heart right now? The tension is so thick you could cut it with a knife.' thought Mikoto to herself.

But the one thing that all the girls had in common was what they were all doing. They all were looking down at their cell phones. Mikoto looked over to Kuroko to see if she too had notice how strange everything around them was. She saw Kuroko looking around nervously, like she was waiting for someone to attack them. 'What is wrong with Kuroko? Why is she so nervous all of a sudden? And what is going on with everyone else in the school?' Mikoto pondered to herself.

That's when Mikoto remembered something. Kuroko was also staring intently at her phone this morning, distracted. She had come up with the weak excuse that it was because of Judgment work, but now that Mikoto could see everyone else in school is also staring at their phone, it was obvious that Kuroko was not telling her the truth.

Mikoto reached into her pocket and pulled out her own cell phone. Seeing that action, Kuroko's eyes almost bulged out of her head. But when Mikoto pressed the button to turn her phone on, the screen reminded dark. Seeing that, Kuroko gave an audible sigh of relief, but it was short lived. Mikoto was the top ranked electro master in all of Academy City. Charging her cell phone would be nothing to her. It's something a level 1 electro master could do, and Mikoto was a level 5.

Giving the phone a bit of juice for a few seconds, the device instantly filled to full power and turned on. As soon as the device had fully booted up, it notified her that there was a waiting message for her. Opening the message, Mikoto saw that there was an attached video with it.

"Wait, Onee sama—" Kuroko yelled out, wanting to stop Mikoto, but it was too late and Mikoto had already pressed the play button.

Mikoto's eyes went wide as the video played in front of her. The video showed a boy with two girls having what looked to be lunch at a café of sorts. She didn't recognize one of the girls who looked like she would look good in a miko outfit but, Mikoto did recognize the other girl in the video. The blond girl she had met in Hawaii and again in Academy City once, translating her word to that idiot when he had gotten himself injured and needed to communicate with her.

She also recognized the boy with black spikey hair that was eating with them. This was the aforementioned idiot himself. Mikoto watched the video, until she heard the boy say something. Something that made her eyes widen farther.

Mikoto was shocked. So shocked that her body froze and it caused her to drop her phone. The phone hit the floor with a small clatter and the shock of the fall caused the video on the phone to replay itself. "This unlucky Kamijou wishes he could meet a girl who would want to go on a date with him." said the video through the phones speaker.

Mikoto slowly bent down to pick up her phone. Once she had retrieved her phone, Mikoto read the message that accompanied the video; "Kamijou Touma is officially looking for a GIRLFRIEND!" Mikoto then looked over to Kuroko, who quickly looked away, with a slightly guilty look on her face. "So this is what you were trying to keep from me, eh Kuroko? said Mikoto while Kuroko continued to look away, guiltily. "And judging from the how everyone else around here is acting, they've also gotten this message."

'Damn! What's with all of these girls? All of them couldn't know that idiot…Right? Is it possible that all of these girls know him? Could all of them be potential rivals? I need to get to the bottom of this!' Mikoto franticly thought to herself.

Being the Ace of Tokiwadai, Mikoto was pretty much on friendly terms with everyone in the school, with a few exceptions of course. Walking over to one of the girls, Mikoto waved at her. "Hey Kimisou."

"Oh, hi Misaka. What can I do for you?" Kimisou replied back.

"I just wanted to ask if you knew the idiot in this video that everyone seems to have gotten." Mikoto responded. Mikoto then noticed a deep blush come to the girls face.

"W-well he did save me one time when I was being harassed by these two guys. I was leaving a shop when these two guys started saying…lewd things at me. I ignored them and continued walking down the sidewalk, and they started following me. Panicking, I ran down an alley, and they somehow managed to cut me off and back me into a corner. I told them to leave me alone and let me go but they refused to. That when, out of nowhere that guy showed up. He said something about the guys being cowards ganging up on a girl and processed to charge at and beat them both. He then escorted me all the way to the gate of my dorm to make sure no one else bothered me. He was so heroic." the girl shyly replied with a dreamy look on her face.

Mikoto frowned before replying back to the girl; "Oh. Well thank you for telling me that. I'm sorry that you were caused so much trouble." said Mikoto

"O-oh…its really no problem. Afterall I was saved, and got to meet _him._ " replied the girl back.

Mikoto frowned deeply before thanking the girl again and walking away.

"Well I saw him on TV fighting that terrorist. He seems like an interesting and strong kind of guy. Like the kind of guy who would put everything on the line just to save one person if her could." responded another girl Mikoto had asked the same question too.

Mikoto asked four other girls and the response she got was always the same. Either he had saved them; they saw him on TV fighting in Denmark or both. Until this point Mikoto didn't know just how far that idiot's reputation went or how many and how often he saved girls.

'That idiot. All the stories from the different girls sounds just like things he would do' thought Mikoto with a somewhat sad look on her face.

Sitting in class, Mikoto wasn't really paying attention, and by the looks of it neither was anyone else for that matter. Mikoto was too lost in her own thoughts. 'There really isn't anyone in the school, besides Kuroko that I can trust. I mean if that idiot is looking for a girlfriend it's obvious that best choose is m—I mean I know him better than any of the other girls in the school. And I-I did say that I would stand with him wherever he goes.'

Mikoto then had another thought. One that made her feel even worst then before. 'And what if we aren't the only ones who got that message? I mean I don't know if that message reached all of School Gardens, District 7, or all of Academy City! I mean, who knows how many people that idiot has saved, how many girls he knows or how many of those girls got this video and could now be after him. I mean, just from the small sample of girls I took this morning; he could have saved hundreds of girls in Academy City. In fact, with the intense feeling of untrust surrounding the school, and the fact that just about every girl I passed this morning was looking down at her phone with dark aura surrounding her, it could be assumed that he has saved or possibly is known by every girl in Tokiwadai Middle School. And from that sample the number of girls in Academy City after him could be in the tens of thousands!' Mikoto franticly thought to herself.

That's when Mikoto made up her mind. She had to get to the boy first. If she didn't who knows who would get their hands on him and who knows if she would ever get any more scenes with the boy or not.

But right now Mikoto was stuck in class and she didn't have a valid reason to leave.

* * *

Something was off at a Certain High School. There was an uneasy feeling lingering in the air. Tsukuyomi Komoe felt it as she walked through the halls. The halls of the school were unusually quiet. This was weird for a building full of students. The bell rung and Tomoe walked into her class, greeting her students as was normal, but instantly felt the chill in the air. Slightly uneased, Komoe looked around at her students. They all wore deep line on their serious faces.

They all seem to be waiting for something to happen, or waiting for someone. Komoe walked over to her podium in front of the class and began to call her students to order, but then realized that everyone was already in their seat and sitting almost perfectly still. Komoe then began to call role, getting an affirmation in response to every name she called, except one. "Kamijou, Touma." the tiny teach called out, but to no response. Calling out the name once more, Komoe got the same response as before. Nothing.

It seemed now that the students in her class were growing restless for some reason. And there seemed to be grumbling about her trouble student. "I wonder where Kamijou kun is today." wonder Komoe out loud.

"Probably out making every girl he meets his girlfriend!" yelled out Aogami Pierce, his fist raised in anger and standing up so fast that he knocked his chair over. This statement cause nearly every girl in the class to blush deeply and sigh and every guy in the class to strike their desk with their fist and damn the name and the bloodline of the Kamijou family.

"C-class. Please come to order class." But no one could hear the small teacher over all the noise.

There was a loud yell of "QUIET!" and the sound of a fist striking a desk very hard. This caused everyone in the class to freeze. Only one person in the class commanded such authority; The Iron Wall Girl Fukiyose Seiri. "Sensei, thing with Kamijou—did you not also receive the message on your phone this morning?" asked Fukiyose.

Thinking about it for a moment, Komoe realized that she hadn't even checked her phone all day. People check their phone for various reasons. Phone calls, text messages, checking social media, but the number one thing people checked their phone for was to check the time. Komoe didn't have too many people who called or texted her, and she didn't partake in social media. She also never needed to check the time. Komoe had an internal clock that was perfectly in sync, so she never had a need for a watch or to ever check the time.

Taking out her phone, Komoe did notice that there was in fact a message on it. She opened the message and then opened the attached video. Komoe's eyed widen in shock as she watched the video and read the accompanying text in the message. The message itself read "Kamijou Touma is officially looking for a GIRLFRIEND!" Komoe looked from her phone to her class. Her entire class was looking at her with very serious looks on their faces.

Himigami was there with Touma yesterday at the dinner. After watching Komoe sensei react to the video, Himegami began to think back on that day; 'I was there yesterday and I don't remember Kamijou saying anything like he was looking for a girlfriend. He did say that he wish he could meet a girl that wanted to go on a date with him, but that not the same thing. Could that really be what he mea—'

Himegami froze at that thought. Could that really be what he meant? Could he have really meant that he was actually looking for a girlfriend? Himegami did owe that boy a lot. He had saved her from that alchemist who wanted to use her to draw in a vampire. And it did seem like her feeling for the boy had one completely unnoticed.

'How could I be so stupid?! That was nearly the perfect opportunity! I was sitting RIGHT THERE!' yell Himegami in her head at herself.

Just then there was a loud yell of "Where is he!?" from the door to the classroom after someone bursted in.

* * *

In London, the previous day, there was a woman's dorm owned by the Church of England: Necessarius. The dorm was filled with various female members of the church, who were mostly nuns. There also happened to be a saint living there. That saint was one of the fewer than twenty saints on Earth, whose power and abilities could be described as akin to a nuclear bomb. That saint, with that sort of incredible power was Kanzaki Kaori. Kanzaki, the saint with incredible power, was currently using the Academy City made washing machine that she loved so very much. It was a gift from Academy City to the church to strengthen the bonds between the two factions. Kanzaki was currently loading the washer from clothes from the various women who lived in the dorm. In total there was a little over two hundred females that lived in the dorm. Most of the two hundred were former catholic nuns who fled their church after failing to capture a fellow nun who was being chased because of a certain perceived ability to read a powerful grimoire. After being saved by a certain boy, the English church welcomed them with open arms. After loading their clothes into the washer, Kanzaki went into the dining room, because it was around dinner time and dinner was soon to be served. There was a large table in the center of the room. The table itself was at least twenty meter long. It would have to be to accommodate over two hundred people eating at it every day. Sitting at the table were some of the other occupants of the dorm including; Sherry Cromwell, Agnese Sanctis, Angelene, Lucia, and the rest of the Agnese forces. Others like Itsuwa and Orsola Aquinas were currently in the kitchen preparing the meal for everyone else.

"Ok everyone, here we go" called out Itsuwa while carrying a serving tray full of, what smelled to be, delicious food. Itsuwa then began to set a plate in front of everyone at the table. That was when everyone's cell phone suddenly began to ring. Everyone's eyes widen a bit. No one there got many calls, mainly because almost everyone they knew was currently sitting around that large dining room table.

"C-could it be a mission?" asked Itsuwa, while still carrying the tray of food.

"For all of us? What kind of mission could possibly be so big that they would call all of us in? Fiamma of the Right would have to be back. Or a magic god would have to be attacking." replied Agnese.

This statement caused everyone in the room to freeze. Everyone's breath caught in their throats at the thought of another Fiamma or magic god attack. Those were immense, and hard fought battles. And while they all did their part, they really only won those battles because of that boy, the Imagine Breaker.

Wanting to know what could possibly be going on, Kanzaki reached into her pocket and took out her phone. Looking down at it she saw that she had just received a message from Tsuchimikado. Kazaki frowned slightly. She knew the type of person Tsuchimikado was and what kind of personality he had. She knew that it wasn't business, as Tsuchimikado would have called instead of texted if it were. Kanzaki begrudgingly opened the message that she assumed that Tsuchimikado had sent to everyone there.

The message said "At this time you are probably preparing to eat dinner. So place the phone where everyone could watch the attached video and turn on speaker phone. Supicious, but doing as instructed, Kanzaki opened the attached video and placed the phone down and turned on the speaker phone function. That's when everyone heard it. "This unlucky Kamijou wishes he could meet a girl who would want to go on a date with him." And then they heard Tsuchimikado's voice. "Well it seems Kami-yan is officially looking for a girlfriend.

Everything and everyone froze. No one dared move. No one dared even to breathe. That boy was looking for a girlfriend? That boy who everyone in that room owed a debt to? The boy who Kanzaki owed due to him saving her friend Index, and helping the Amakusa-Style Remix Church. That boy who Orsola owed due to saving her from the Agnese Force? That boy, who Agnese herself owed for saving her and her sisters from the cruel punishment that their former church had assigned to them, and had also saved Agnese from being used as a key for inciting a war between the church and Academy City.

Even Sherry Cromwell owed that boy due to him changing her outlook on life and moving her from the path of revenge.

Suddenly there was a very loud clatter. Everyone slowly turned their heads and looked in the direction that the noise had come from. On the floor was a tray and multiple bowls. The bowls had spilled their contents all over the floor, and standing next to that spilled food was a very stunned Itsuwa.

* * *

In a secret base somewhere over in London a girl was sleeping. The girl had blue eyes, that were closed so you couldn't see them, long black hair, with yellow dye on both sides of her bangs and wore a pink headband. She was wearing what seemed to be a uniform consisting of a white undershirt with N.L. logo on it, topped with a white jacket with red and blue sleeves also sporting the N.L. logo. She also wore a miniskirt with the same color theme as her jacket, but didn't wear spats underneath. She also wore a dragon-tail like spiritual item under her skirt which help keep her balanced when she jump from the ground up to the top of buildings. She was Lessar of the magic side cabal New Light.

A loud crash occurred, causing the girl to instantly awaken and sit bolt upright. "Who? What? Where? When? Why? How?" asked the girl, looking around the room in a confused daze. The crashing sound had been caused by the door being slammed open. Lessar shook herself out of her daze and her eyes settled on the only another person in the room, Lancis.

Lancis had short brown hair that is forced up with a headband accentuating her forehead. She also wore a lacrosse uniform-like set of a shirt, a miniskirt, and spats. She usually displays a lethargic attitude regardless from her surroundings, but seemed to be pretty excited about something today. "Lessar! We've just intercepted some information from the Necessarius Women's Dorm. I seemed that Imagine Breaker boy is…looking for a girlfriend!" Lancis excitedly spat out. She then pulled out her phone and showed Lessar the video and accompanying text.

Lessar eyes widen in shock, and then slowly a devious smile creep over her face. This was her chance. Her chance to finally seduce the Imagine Breaker away from Academy City and into New Light and into the service of England. She had to prepare. She had to pull out all the stops and every dirty trick she knew. She had to get to Academy City and get her hands on the boy before anyone else did.

"I have to get ready to leave, as soon as possible!" Lessar exclaimed. "If it's true that the Imagine Breaker is looking for a girlfriend, then I can't be the only one who will go after him. His power and ability are too valuable for that midget, blond Dawn-Colored bitch not to try and get him for herself."

Lessar instantly jump up out of her bed and ran over to the closet. Opening the door she pulled out a rather large trunk. Inside the trunk were various items, items that she would use in her seduction of the Imagine Break. A coy smile appeared on her face as she looked through the various items in the trunk; whips, paddles, thigh high heels, as well as ball gags, beads and handcuffs, if that was his thing, to name a few.

"Hmm…maybe I should go with the no bra technique. That way when my shirt gets wet and becomes see through…" said Lessar out loud to herself with a hand on her chin in a pondering gesture.

Smiling deviously again, Lessar spoke to herself; "This time you will be mine and you will work in the service of England."

* * *

Elsewhere, in a strange place, that wasn't really a place at all, there was a conversation going on. "The savior is currently looking for a girlfriend reports Misaka 10032 to the Misaka Network. But as I am the only sister still within Academy City…I win, states Misaka to all other Misakas." This caused a flurry of activity within the network since the other sisters did not appreciate Misaka 10032 automatic Declaration of Victory.

"Oh no you don't says Misaka 11074 to Misaka 10032."

"Yes. Misaka 12564 will come back to Academy City to claim the Savior for herself states Misaka 12564.

"So will I states Misaka 13898."

"And I as well says Misaka 17308."

This went on till almost every sister in the Misaka Network had said that they would come back to Academy City to claim the Savior for themselves.

"WAIT!" came the sudden intrusion of Last Order into the conversation. "You all can't come back. Academy City would never allow it. Plus some of you are still undergoing body treatment, and that can't be stop if the Misakas want to live a longer life, plainly states Misaka as Misaka trys to get the other Misakas to understand the position they are in.

Most of the Misakas agreed with what Last Order had said and begrudgingly decided to give up on all of them coming back to Academy City. That's when Misaka 10032 spoke up. "Since I am already in Academy City, I will obtain the Savior and share whatever experiences and memories that we have with the rest of the network. It will be like he is dating all of us at once states Misaka coming up with a solution that should please everyone."

"That seems agreeable says Misaka as Misaka decided to later tell Accelerator and Worst about what is going on with the Savior." States Last Order to the other clones.

After getting the other Misakas to agree to those terms Misaka 10032 decided that she needed to prepare to set out and find the Savior herself. She knew how the Original felt about him and knew that if she found out, she may try to claim him for herself, or at least try to stop the other Misakas from claiming him.

"The original can never be honest with her feeling, so she shouldn't get upset if these Misakas try and claim the Savior for themselves, says Misaka to herself, as Misaka prepared for adventure.

Little did she know that the original, Misaka Motoko had in fact been informed of the situation and was now planning a way to get to the boy herself.

* * *

It was early morning in Academy City and two freeloaders in a boy's dorms were just awakening. One of the girls was named Index and she was a nun for Necessarius. The other was the 15 cm former Magic God Othinus.

Getting up and looking around, neither of the girls saw Touma anywhere in the dorm. Figuring that he must have left for school early that day, Index wondered if Touma had made her any breakfast. Walking over to the refrigerator Index saw a note stating that there was breakfast inside and all she had to do was warm in up in the microwave. Taking the tray of food out, she opened the microwave door and closed it.

Now Index may have been able to perfectly memorize 103,000 magical grimoires, but when it came to technology she was a total dunce. "I will never understand how thing works." lamented Index.

"Oh for Me sakes. Here, lift me up." demanded Othinus.

Doing what she was told she lifted Othinus up to the machine. Othinus then processed to press a few button and the microwave came to life. After a few minutes, the machine dinged and the food was finished. Taking the food out, Index carried the tray to the table they used to eat on. Separating a very small portion for Othinus, but enough to fill the tiny girl up, Index of course took the vast majority of the food for herself.

After breakfast Index put the dishes in the sink for Touma to clean later. Index then walked over to where Othinus was, sitting on the bed watching TV. After sitting herself down Index noticed that her phone was lit up. The cell phone that Touma had given her was one of the pieces of technology, besides the television that Index had managed to somewhat master, though she did at times forget to charge the device.

Opening the device, Index saw that there was a message waiting for her. Only Touma and Kazakiri Hyouka had her number so she figured that it had to be one of them that messaged her. "Hey Othinus, I've got a message on my phone. It might be from Touma."

Looking over, Othinus responded "Well, go on and open it. I may be important. That human may be in trouble"

Eyes widening at the presumed trouble Touma may have gotten himself into, Index placed to phone where Othinus could also see and opened the message. Seeing that there was a video attached to it she too opened that. What the girls saw caused various emotions to surface inside them, happiness, elation, but mostly jealousy.

"Cendrillon!? What is that human doing eating with my form subordinate?" asked Othinus incredulous.

"And I recognize the other girl as someone from his class." stated Index with a hint of anger.

But what surprised the girls the most was that comment made by the boy and the voice of, presumingly the person who recorded the video.

"Touma is looking for a girlfriend!?"

"That human is looking for a girlfriend!?

Both Index and Othinus yelled out at the same time.

Index and Othinus then turned to look at each other—no not look, glare. The temperature in the room dropped 10° and the air around the two became _very_ tense. "Could that be why that human was acting so strange yesterday morning?" asked Othinus, still glaring at Index.

"Well if Touma is looking for a girlfriend it's obvious who he will choose. Especially after that kiss he gave yesterday morning." said Index smugly.

"Hey! He kissed me too, yesterday!" angrily replied Othinus.

"Ha! He kissed his finger and applied it to you head. That's hardly a _real_ kiss. And besides, what could you do with him at _your_ size anyways?" haughtily responded Index.

"Head rubs can be as nice and intimate as kisses can be! And my size has nothing to do with anything." said Othinus to the girl while stamping her tiny feet on the bed.

"Besides, Othinus smirked, even at this size, I'm still WAY more developed then you are."

Index's face turned bright red and she folded her arms over her chest, either in anger or embarrassment. "I'm developed enough! And I'm still growing!" angrily replied Index.

"We both know his type is older, big sister types, with large breast. And even at this size, I more fit the description then you do!" yell back Othinus in response.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to see who Touma picks, now won't we." said Index.

The plan was simply. They would just go to Touma's school and ask him about the whole thing and ask him who between the two he would pick. They both brushed their teeth, washed their face and got dressed.

'Well as good of a day as any to see my plans come to fruition. If it does I'm sure that human will be mine' thought Othinus with a slight grin on her face.

While Index wasn't looking, Othinus secretly hiked up her dress a bit and revealed more of her white thighs. She also adjusted her top half so her breast sat higher and looked larger. She brushed her hair a bit with the dolls brush that Touma had gotten for her, and straighten out her eye patch. She was now ready to go find Touma and implement her plan.

Index on the other hand also was trying to adjust her top half, but due to her age and her own development, it didn't really do much. Since she wore her walking church everywhere, Index didn't really have any nicer clothes to change into. Despite this, Index was fairly confident that Touma would appreciate her no matter what she was wearing.

Index and Othinus turned toward each other and stared for a moment. The room seemed to grow even colder as the stares from both girl continued on. The tense moment was broken when both girl gave a nervous laugh and broke eye contact.

Index walked over and open the door to the dorm, while Othinus climbed her robes and sat of her shoulder. For a moment—just a moment Index thought about swatting the tiny 1% magic god off her shoulder, but just as quickly as the thought crossed her mind it disappeared. They then left the dorm and processed to A Certain High School.

* * *

In a fancy hotel, used as a base and hideout for the dark side group known as Item, sat the leader of the group Mugino Shizuri. Mugino was busy on her laptop researching a particular boy she had met yesterday. This boy had some sort of strange ability that let him block her level five ability, but the boy claimed that he was a level 0.

"There's no f%$#ing way that bastard is a level 0! Not if could block my attack!" said Mugino cursing at her laptop, finding it difficult to find any information on the boy. It would be easier if she could gain access to the Bank, but she didn't have that kind of clearance. All she really had was a name and with that she looked the boy up in the student directory. The directory gave her a picture to go along with the name and told her which school he went to.

Coming out of a room to the left was the only male member of Item, Hamazura Shiage. Yawning, the boy walked over to the sofa the Mugino was sitting and sat himself down. "Hey, where is everyone else?" the boy asked.

"They went out shopping." responded Mugino in an irritated tone.

Knowing not to bother Mugino when she was in this kind of mood, Hamazura sat quietly next to the girl while she drank tea from a cup and continued her reaserch. Peeking over at her computer to see what she was working on, Hamazura saw a picture on the screen that caught him by complete surprise. "Boss?!"

Seeing the reaction that Hamazura had to the picture of the boy, Mugino grabbed Hamazura's collar and pulled his face very close to hers. "You know this f%^$er?" Mugino asked the boy.

"Y-yea. I met him when I was still apart of Skill Out. He stopped me from finishing a job that we had. He then disappeared for a while during World War III. I met up with him again once he made it back to Academy City." replied the boy. He decided to leave out the parts about magic. She wouldn't believe him anyways.

"I met him yesterday after a group and thugs tried to corner me. I would have killed them all but he protected me from them."

"Or them from you…" quietly cut in Hamuzara.

This caused Mugino to throw a tea cup at Hamuzura's head, just barely missing him.

"As I was saying…It's not like I needed protecting, but he was somehow able to block my Meltdowner, but he claimed that he was only a level zero. So what is that bastard's power?!" she asked, gripping Hamazura's collar tighter, nearly chocking the boy.

Again, deciding that he shouldn't tell her about his ability. Touma didn't really hide his ability, but he didn't run around bragging about it either, so Hamuzura didn't feel that it was his secret to tell. "I-I don't know. I never saw him using any sort of power. With us it was just a fistfight between two level zeros."

Releasing the boy, Hamazura took a deep breath, thinking that she was going to keep choking him and that he was going to die. Not giving up, Mugino decided that she would just find that boy and force him to reveal his power to her. She had a picture of him and knew what school he went to. In fact he should be in school right now, considering its Friday. Closing her laptop, Mugino got up and walked towards the door. She then turned and spoke to Hamazura; "I'm going to go look for that f#%^er. Tell the other when they get back." she barked at him before walking out the door.

Becoming pale, Hamazura sent up a quite pray for Touma. "Boss, I feel sorry for you. I hope you're in a safe place and that she doesn't find you."

* * *

A girl was sitting in class thinking back to the events of earlier that morning. She had walked into school and down the hallway when she was suddenly surrounded by a number of girls. This didn't surprise her as she was always surrounded by various girl. The girls were talking excitedly about a video that they had received on their phones and they all wanted her opinion on it.

"Girls, I have not yet checked my phone this morning so I have not seen whatever video you are talking about." said the girl being mobbed by the group.

Each of the girls then pulled out their phone to show the girl the video in question. Watching the video, the girl's eyes widen in shock. Once the video was finished, the girl smiled a sort of devious smile. The other girls continued to ask her opinion on the video, but the she just excused herself from them and walked to class, deep in thought.

'So my Prince is looking for a girlfriend is he? Well with my sex appeal ability, it should be easy enough to make him mine. I wonder if poor little Misaka has also gotten this video? The girl then laughed to herself. 'With her tom-boy and tsundere abilities she really has no chance against me.' thought Shokuhou Misaki she continued to chuckle to herself.

* * *

Elsewhere, in a plane flying overhead was a girl. She too had received the video. A very devious smile appeared on the girls face after watching the video. The man sitting next to her, seeing this smile, knew nothing good could come from it. "Well, I was planning on going on vacation anyways, and what better place than Academy City said the small, blond leader of the Dawn-Colored Sunlight.

 **AFTERWORD**

 **Well that's all for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed the revised chapter and stick around for the other revised chapters. Let me know what you think or how I can further improve the story.**

 **As always please rate and review.**

 **Master Knight**


	2. The Arrivals: Redux

**FOREWORD**

 **Welcome back everyone. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you all will enjoy this chapter.**

 **I'm happy that you all have decided to stick with me through this story.**

 **I also want to thank Dark Betrayer for name dropping the story in his lastest chapter of A Certain Infinite Possibility. I'm glad you enoy the story and that its one of the stories that lifted your mood after all the gloomy stories you read.**

 **Well, you good people didn't come here to see me ramble on, so on with the show!**

"Where is he?" asked a girl as she burst into the classroom, startling Komoe and the other students. The girl was tall, had teal colored hair, large breast and was beautiful. It would not have been strange to see her on a runway in Paris somewhere. She was wearing a yellow sundress and red stocking, with blue flats on her feet.

A bit startled by the girl's dramatic appearance, Komoe then spoke to the girl. "Where is who? Who are you looking for?" asked the tiny teacher as the rest of the class turned their attention to the girl in the doorway, waiting for a reply, but already knowing who she was looking for.

'Why is this tiny girl standing in front of this class? Is she visiting from a local elementary school? ' thought Mugino to herself. Well none of that mattered. She just needed to find this Kamijou guy. "I'm looking for that f%&ker, Kamijou Touma. I know he's in this class." said the girl in reply.

An audible groan went up in the class. Throughout the class there were cries of "I knew it!" and "Its him. Why is it always him!?" Komoe looked around the class at the male students who seemed to be sighing and groaning in despair at the girl's comments.

"Language, young lady!" scolded Komoe to the girl standing in the doorway.

'What? I'm being scolded by a elementary schooler!?' thought Mugino, scaring at the tiny girl in disbelief.

"That *grumble grumble* jumped in between me and a thug that was trying to pick a fight with me and then Kamijou ran off before I could speak to him about the situation." said Mugino to the tiny girl.

There were more groans and cries of "He's done it again." And "He's managed to entrap such a beautiful ojuo sama!" Mugino was quite confused at this but ignored all the comments.

'Could that text we all received have been sent to more than just this class or just our school?' Komoe wondered to herself but then turned to speak to the girl; "W-well Touma kun isn't here today and I really have no idea where he is right now."

Mugino's face contorted into a disgusted look and then she cursed "F&#k!" and then she turned around and left the class. 'I'm going to find that bastard and make him tell me how he blocked my attack or I'm going to kill him. Maybe I'll just kill him anyways.' thought Mugino to herself as she walked down the hall and out the school.

* * *

An hour ago a plane landed in Japan. The small blond girl who was the passenger of that plane was now in Academy City. She was out, walking through the city looking for a particular person—a particular boy. 'I could have had Mark investigate and find the boy, but I wanted to do this myself, in person. If that boy is truly looking for a girlfriend then…I can't let anyone else get their hands on him. If I got that message then sure those girl in the English church got the message. If one of them got their hands on him then, he'll be taken away from m—they may use him against me.' Birdway thought to herself. The first place she checked after arriving and leaving Mark in the hotel they rented was the boy's dorm. When no one answered, she knew she would have to find him the hard way.

The second place she thought about going was his school, but she didn't actually know where that was, but was sure that she could find out. She also knew that if anyone else was looking for him that would be one of the first places they'd look. Before she left, she instructed Mark to keep a look out for any information about whether the boy had chosen anyone yet. "If he has, I'll just have to go and take him from her. I'll just take care of the girl if need be." she informed Mark, as his face paled, feeling immensely sorry for Kamijou Touma.

From just walking around the city, Birdway gathered that all or at least of a lot of the girls in the city had gotten the message. She could hear the females of the city gossiping and she could hear the video being played by various girls she walked past.

"That boy sure has a large fan base. Should I consider all of these girls my enemies?" pondered Birdway to herself. Birdway never felt completely comfortable in Academy City. It wasn't just the lack of magic or mana in the city. She knew that Aleister was watching her movements closely. 'The only time I truly feel comfortable in this city is when I'm with Tou—' Birdway tried to cut herself short, not daring to complete the train of thought that she was on, but she couldn't help herself.

She thought about that boy's face. The sincere face of that boy that would always be there to help her whenever she needed him to. Throwing himself into danger more than once to do so. He trusted her, and she was glad for that trust. Birdway then frowned. She thought about the one time she had truly betrayed the boy and his trust for him faltered. She thought of the incident with Baggage City. She hated betraying the boy like that, and although she didn't show it, the boy's loss of trust in her really bothered her.

Birdway shook her head, clearing the thought from her mind. "Once I find him and he belongs to m—The Dawn-Colored Sunlight, I'll make it up to him anyway I can." said Birdway to herself, while a mischievous smile appeared on her face.

"Ow!" exclaimed Birdway as she collided something. Looking up she saw that it was a girl. The girl had dark hair, a round face, a shapely body and large breast. She was wearing a school uniform the Birdway didn't know and was sitting of the ground rubbing her head.

"Ouch. Ok you ok? I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." said the unknown girl.

"Yea, I'm fine." replied Birdway, now standing up to her feet. Birdway then noticed a cell phone a few feet away from the girl as the girl got herself up.

Now standing, the girl bent down to retrieve her phone, but Birdway grabbed it first.

Looking at the phone, Birdway saw the familiar picture of a certain boy on the screen.

Birdway turned the phone screen towards the girl and asked her about the boy in the picture; "Hey, do you know this boy?"

The girl blushed slightly and turn away a bit as she replied; "Y-yes…well now really. I ran into him yesterday. Even though I'm a freshman in college, I wasn't paying attention where I was going and I was going to fall, when that boy caught me. He smiled at me and told be to be careful and that he didn't want my beautiful face to be injured. He then ran off afterwards. A lot of guys call me beautiful, but it's just so they can hit on me. This guy seemed, I don't know, sincere when he said it, and he didn't try to hit on me at all."

"Birdways frowned as the girl finished her story. 'This big boobed bimbo is just his type too. Dammit, I need to get to that boy before any of these other bimbos do.' thought Birdway as she examined the girl.

* * *

It was late in the morning when Kanzaki and Itsuwa had arrived in Academy City. They had used various magic techniques to get close to Japan, and then used a regular airplane to make the rest of the trip to Academy City in just a few hours.

While on the plane, Kazaki and Itsuwa didn't speak to each other much. It was not that the pair hated each other. In fact they were very close friends, it was just that there was now a tension between them.

The previous night, everything in the women's dorm had also been a bit tense.

Everyone had just received a message saying that Kamijou Touma was looking for a girlfriend, and it rocked the entire woman's dorm. While everyone in the dorm has some sort of feelings towards the boy and or owed Kamijou Touma a great deal of debt, none were more affected by the announcement the Kanzaki Kaori and Itsuwa.

Both Kazaki and Itsuwa both stared at the phone sitting on the table and then both of them look up at each other. They stared into each other's eyes for a very long few seconds. Everyone around the table sat with breath held, waiting for something to happen or for someone to make a move.

Due to her being a saint and her being the head of their church, Itsuwa usually kowtowed to Kanziki out of respect, but this time was different. That boy she so admired and respected was looking for a girlfriend. This was her chance to break out from the Hot Towels Route and enter unto a new Route. A new route that ultimately ended with all flags raised, and Kamijou Touma as her ultimate prize. Itsuwa didn't look like the same timid, shy person she usually was. This time she had a fire in her eyes, a determination that Kanzaki had never seen in her outside of battle.

A few more second passed before both girls broke off the stare down at the same time. Kanzaki picked up her phone and both then turn and went their separate ways, Kanzaki outside and Itsuwa up to her room. Everyone in the dining room breathe a sigh of relief. While no thought that those two would have a fight in the dining room, the pure pressure from those two was weighing down on everyone else in the room.

After the two left, there was talk between some of the other girls in the room about if they should take a shot at the Imagine Breaker. They all collectively decided against. If they did, they knew it wouldn't be pretty, and none of them wanted to get between Itsuwa and Kanzaki. Itsuwa was a entirely different breast all together when on a mission or when she was determined.

The nuns collectively sent up a prayer to whoever was dumb enough to get between those two and their goal of Kamijou Touma.

Outside Kanzaki was holding her phone in her hand thinking; 'I have to get to Academy City, but I just can't leave. I would need permission and a reason to go there.' That's when Kanzaki had a thought. 'If I know Tsuchimikado, he didn't just send that to me. He sent it to a bunch of others too. Possible even those New Light girls or that Birdway bitch. I can just ask the Archbishop if I could go to Academy City to investigate any magicians in the city.'

A smile then appeared on Kanzaki's face and she dialed a number. After a few rings the call picked up and she heard someone answer "Hello."

Itsuwa was in her room pacing, trying to come up with a way to get to Academy City. She wanted to be with the boy, but also knew that so did the Priestess. Usually she would have just given up against the Priestess, but not this time. That boy was looking for a girlfriend and this was her chance.

She wanted to go to Academy City, but she needed a good reason. Then it hit her. She could ask to go to Academy City to protect Touma from any other magician who may have intercepted the message and wants to seduce him into their group. Having Imagine Breaker in any magic cabal would upset the balance between science and magic, and having him would instantly increase a cabal's threat level at least two fold, not to mention that while he didn't know magic, he had intimate knowledge of many of the members personalities and techniques. So Itsuwa decided to make a call to the one person who could give her permission to leave for Academy City. But before she could call, her phone began to ring. The phone rang a few times before she picked up with a "Hello?"

Somewhere beneath St. George's Cathedral was the headquarters of Necessarius. And in that headquarters was a woman. Woman looked to be young, only about 18 or 19 years old. She had very long blond hair that reached to the floor. She usually kept her hair pinned up in a way in which it only came to the middle of her back. This woman was the leader of the church in England and therefore the head of one of the three powers that ruled the country, Laura Stuart.

Laura was sitting in her study, at her desk, reviewing documents and reports when the phone next to her rang. "Oh, now who could be calling me right now?" asked Laura to herself. Answering the phone, Laura was bombarded with a blur of words from Kanzaki Kaori.

"ARCHBISOP!IHAVEREASONTOBELIEVETHATTHEREMAYBEMAGICAININORHEADINGTOACADEMYCITYTOTARGETKAMIJOUTOUMATHEIMAGINEBREAKERIWOULDLIKEPREMISSIONTOGOANDINVESTIGATETHESECLAIMS!"

"Kazaki, please calm down and speak slowly. I can barely understand you." replied the Archbishop.

Breathing heavily, but soon calming down, Kanzaki calmly repeated herself; "Archbishop, I have reason to believe that there may be a magician heading to Academy City to target Kamijou Touma, the Imagine Breaker. I would like permission to go and investigate these claims."

Kanazaki waited for a reply, hoping beyond hope that she would be granted the permission she asked for. On the other end of the phone there was nothing but silence. The silence seemed to stretch on forever. Kanzaki was now worrying that her request would be denied.

Then the voice on the other end answered; "Alright Kanzaki, you have my permission to go to Academy to investigate any magical activity that may be going on there.

"Yes! I mean, yes. Thank you Archbishop. I'll leave first thing in the morning." said Kanzaki in her most stoic voice, trying to keep down the happiness that she was currently feeling.

"Alrighty then, and Kanzaki…good luck." replied the Archbishop with a slight smile in her voice.

After hanging up the Archbishop frowned a bit before making a call herself. The phone rang a few times before the person on the other end picked up with a "Hello?"

Putting the smile back in her voice the Archbishop replied to the person on the other end. "Why, hello there, Itsuwa. How are you this evening?"

"A-Archbishop? I-I'm fine. Um...is there something I can do for you?" asked Itsuwa in shock from receiving a call directly from the Archbishop.

"Well, there have been reported that there may be magical going-ons in Academy City. I'm already sending Kanzaki Kaori, and I thought to myself that two heads were better than one and that an extra pair of eyes couldn't hurt. And knowing how well you two work together already, I thought it would be best to send you along with her. You leave first thing in the morning." replied the Archbishop.

Itsuwa was shocked. She had wanted to call the Archbishop and ask her if she could go to Academy City under the pretext of protecting Kamijou Touma but this was even better. The only downside was that she had to go with the Priestess, her primary rival for the boy, but that was ok. She still got to go to Academy City and make her stand for the boy.

Barely being able to keep the joy in her voice from exploding out, Itsuwa accepted the mission, and thanked the Archbishop. Hanging up, Itsuwa was overjoyed at the opportunity that had now presented itself. Itsuwa thought about how long she may be in Academy City and what she would need to pack. 'Spear, clothing, and maybe…that thing that Saiji Tatemiya brought for me. He did say it could help me win that boys heart. B-but I don't think I could do it. It would be way to embarrassing.'

Itsuwa then walked over to her closet and opened the door. On the floor in the closet was a old looking trunk. Slowly opening it, Itsuwa pulled out the item sitting right on top in the trunk. Itsuwa blushed fiercely just looking at the item but then thought 'Maybe…just for him.' Itsuwa proceeded to close the trunk and throw the Angel Ero Maid costume that Saiji Tatemiya had bought her on the bed, intending to pack it along with everything else.

Elsewhere in the house, the other person going on the trip to Academy City was also preparing and packing things that she would need to stay in Academy City. Kanzaki was in her room, looking at herself in the full length mirror she had attached the inside of her closet door. "Maybe Tsuchimakado is right. I do own that boy a lot and it's not just that I owe him... Maybe I really should bring this. She said to herself while holding the Fallen-Angel Ero Maid costume in front of her.

* * *

Elsewhere in St. George's Cathedral, Laura Stuart, Archbishop of the Church of England was still sitting in her study after having just gotten off the phone with Itsuwa. A knowing smile was on her face as she thought over the events that had just transpired.

'It seems both Kanzaki and Itsuwa are going to Academy City to go after that Imagine Breaker boy. I don't think they know that Tsuchimikado also sent me the message that he sent them. He probably did it so they could get permission to go easier. Well if one of them can seduce that Imagine Breaker, he'd leave Academy City and come work for us in Necessarius. That would be a huge blow to whatever was Aleister's plans and he would make a great asset to us.' A devious and malicious smile appeared on the Archbishop's face at that thought, and mentally the Archbishop wished both girls, good luck in their objective.

* * *

In Academy City, Misaka Mikoto was still stuck in class, trying to figure out how get out of class early so that she could go find that idiot. She couldn't fake sick. It would be too sudden and the teacher would insist that she go get checked. With the technology in the city, they would know she was faking. She could say that she had to go to one of her research labs to do test, but the school may call to verify.

Mikoto sat near the back of her class, next to a window. Mikoto was looking out the window, daydreaming and not really paying any attention in class. Mikoto moved her elbow that was resting on her desk slightly, and this caused her pencil to roll off her desk. Leaning over to pick it up, Mikoto noticed something on the wall next to her. It was an electrical socket. That's when an idea popped into Mikoto's head.

As the number one electro master in the city, an electrical socket was just what she needed. Mikoto discreetly sent a jolt of electricity through the socket, and a few seconds later got the result she wanted. The sprinkler system in the classroom went off, raining water down upon everyone. All the girls in the class began screaming and covering their heads with their book and backpacks, as did the teacher. The teacher had just opened the door and was just starting to direct everyone to leave the room, when the fire alarm sounded and the sprinklers in the hall also went off. Mikoto then heard the sound of sprinklers going off and the screaming of girls in the adjacent classrooms.

Mikoto face paled as she realized that she may have used a bit too much power and may be set off the sprinkler system in the entire school. Leaving the classroom with everyone else and stepping into the hallway, Mikoto could hear the sounds of girls screaming and rushing feet throughout the entire school. Mikoto face palmed as she realized that not only did she get herself out of class, but it seems that she had gotten every girl in the school out of class.

Leaving the building, Mikoto lined up where her class was supposed to meet in case some emergency came up in the school and they had to evacuate. The teachers all took a count to make sure everyone had gotten out of the build, and once this was verified, the teachers left the students to go meet with the principal. After meeting for a few minutes, the teachers came back and informed everyone that class was canceled for the rest of the day, and that they would contact their dorm supervisor to let them know if it was ok to return to school tomorrow.

The girls dispersed, and Mikoto left quickly before Kuroko could find her and she'd have to shake her off to find that idiot. "Well that didn't go completely as expected, but at least I'm out of class and now I can go find that idiot. The first place I'll check is his school. I still remember where it is from that time I went to check it out during the Ichihanaran Festival."

* * *

Kanzaki and Itsuwa had just landed in Academy City. They were instructed to go by regular means rather the magical once they were close enough to take a regular plane. If there were magicians there, they may be able to detect the magical transportation. Stepping off the plane, the two walked to baggage claim and picked up their bags. Afterwards they walked through and out the airport, hailing a cab the two got in and gave the driver instructions on where to take them.

The Archbishop had set everything up for them and had given them their instructions. She had a hotel room waiting for them, and yen for them to purchase food with. They were instructed to search for any signs of magical use and to put a stop to it if need be.

The two didn't talk much on the cab ride to the hotel. Things were still a bit tense between the two. Reaching the hotel they were to stay in, the two paid the cab driver, got out and walked into the hotel and to the front desk. Identifying themselves, the clerk at the front desk gave the pair their keys and they used the elevator to go up to their room.

Walking into the room, the two were amazed by the sheer size of the suite. It was a large, two bedroom, two bath suite that was at least as large of four, maybe five of the dorm rooms back home. The two bedrooms were in separate rooms, and had a door between them, as well as a bathroom on both sides. "T-this is amazing." stuttered Itsuwa in awe.

With each of them picking a bed, and setting their things down, they decided to get started right away. "Well I think the first thing that we should do is located Kamijou Touma. If there is a magician in this city, he's probably already involved." said Kanzaki, almost beliving her own lie about there being a magician in Academy City.

"I agree. We should first find Kamijou Touma, and get any information we can from him, while also protecting him." replied Itsuwa, wanting to be the first to find the boy.

"I think we should try him dorm first and if he's not there then we split up to search the city for him…and any magicians that may be here." Kanzaki hurriedly added.

Both agreed of this plan, but both also agreed in their own minds that they kind of hope he isn't there, so that they could look for him on their own and hopefully find him first.

Unknown to the two Necessarius girls, another plane had just landed thirty minutes after their plane had landed.

* * *

A certain girl got off that plane with a large smile on her face and an even larger trunk. Hailing a cab, the girl instructed the drive to take her to moderate hotel. She didn't bring enough money for one of the more expensive hotels in the city. Putting her trunk in the back, the girl rode in the cab until it stopped in front of what looked to be a two or maybe three star hotel. Pulling out enough yen to pay the drive, the girl retrieved her trunk and proceeded to the front desk of the hotel. Identifying herself, she was given her key and asked a bellboy to carry her luggage up to her room. Taking the elevator up, the girl soon reached her room with the bellboy in tow. The bellboy placed the luggage in the room and quickly stepped out the door. To show her thanks, the girl grabbed the bellboy, and gave him a huge kiss on the lips. The poor bellboy was shell shocked, and just stood there, month agaped, completely still while the girl shut the door in his face without another word.

Feeling good to be off the plane and in her room she spoke to herself; "Today, Kamijou Touma, is the day I show you some of the _benefits_ of working with New Light and _convince_ you to work in the service of England." exclaimed Lessar, while running her hands over her chest and down her thighs.

* * *

At a Certain High School, Komoe had finally gotten her class to calm down after the weird interruption by the beautiful girl from earlier. "Alright class, settle down. We can't let one interruption stop us from having lessons and improving ourselves. Now if you will open your books to page—" *CRASH!* There was another loud crash as the door to the class room once again burst open.

"Where is he?" asked the new visitor the Komoe's class.

A new girl just stampeded into Komoe's classroom. Everyone in the class turned to look at the new intruder and their mouths fell open with shock at the girl's appearance. She had blonde hair and white skin. Her body was slender, beautiful, and she had a well-featured face. Her dress gives an image of an ideal girl from a picture book, looking like a princess.

Staring at the girl, Komoe opened her mouth to speak; "Where is who?" she asked the strange foreign girl.

"Kamijou Touma of course." replied the girl to the tiny teacher.

All the students in the class face palmed as another girl came looking for Touma. Almost instantly groans from the male students went up.

"Him again!? Damn you Kamijou Touma!"

"I say we kill him!"

"Tar and feather the lucky bastard!"

"Damn you Kamijou! First a Ojou and now a beautiful foreigner!"

Komoe could do nothing but stare at the girl for a few moments before answering her. "Kamijou-kun again? W-well he's not in class today. To be honest, I don't really know where he is."

"Merde!" cursed the girl in French as she turned and left the classroom, leaving everyone in the class in a state of shock and or envy.

"W-well, it's been a really eventful day" said Komoe to her students after the blond girl had left. "Let's just hope that we get no more interru—"but Komoe never got to finish her sentence as the door to the class once again exploded open and the person at the door spoke, while looking wildly around for something, or someone.

"Where is he?"

* * *

Cendrillon had just walked out the door of A Certain High School after visiting that boy's classroom looking for him. Unfortunately he wasn't there and she would have to find him the hard way. She too had also gotten a text message that morning with a video. The video was of her, the boy and another girl from his class having lunch. While she remembered the boy making a comment about wanting to go on a date with a girl, she didn't know at the time that he was actually looking for a girlfriend.

"If I had known that he was looking for a girlfriend, I would have offered myself up. I do owe the boy a lot. And he is brave and strong, and not bad looking." spoke Cendrillon to herself. While thinking of where she could start her search in looking for the boy, she wasn't looking where she was going and accidently bumped into someone.

Stumbling slightly after making contact with the person Cendrillon quickly apologized. "Oh je suis désolé."

"Oh, pas de problème, dit Misaka Misaka que continue sur son chemin" replied the girl in fluent French.

Cendrillon was surprised to hear anyone in this city speaking French, but she was in a bit of a rush and didn't think on it too hard. When she turned around to look at the person, they had already rushed off. She thought she had recognized the girl from behind, but couldn't be quite sure.

Not wanting to waste any more time think on it, Cendrillon rushed off trying to think of a place that the boy could in a city of 2.3 million people.

* * *

Walking alone on a street was a girl. This girl was an elegant beauty, sporting long straight hair of golden color. She wore a pair of white gloves and stockings, both adorned with laces. She had a large bust and her eyes were also gold in color, however, one notable feature of her eyes is that they have star designs in them. She was literally a starry-eyed girl.

Usually surround by her large clique, Shokuhou Misaki decided to leave them behind today. This was something that she wanted and had to take of by herself. "This is a battle for my Prince. I can't let any of the other girls get their hands on him," said Misaki to herself. She then frowned "I also know that he cannot retain any memories of me, but that won't stop me from trying. And as long as I can stop any of those other girls from getting their hands on him, that'll give me more time to figure out how to restore his memory."

Misaki knew that the boy couldn't retain any memories of her, but she had to try. While she wanted her Prince to be happy, the more selfish part of her wanted him to be happy with her and no one else.

Just thirty minutes ago Misaki was standing in line, waiting to be counted, outside of her school because the sprinkler system and fire alarms had gone off. She had seen Mikoto standing a few lines away from her also waiting to be counted. Soon the count was done and the teachers told everyone that class was cancelled for the day and that they could go home.

As soon as that announcement was made, she noticed that Mikoto dashed off like she had somewhere urgent to be. Misaki was suspicious of this but, unfortunately, Misaki's mental powers didn't work on electro masters, and so she couldn't see inside her head to find out why she had run off. Misaki was then soon surrounded by a small portion of her clique.

"My Queen. I'm glad class was cancelled today. This will give me a chance to go after the boy in the video." stated one of the girls.

"I'm also going after that boy. He did save me from a group of thugs once when I was out after curfew." chimed in another girl.

"And I saw someone that looked similar to him on TV fighting in Denmark. He seems like an interesting guy, so I want to go after him and ask if it was indeed him." also chimed in a third girl.

Soon the whole thing had turned into a conversation about how that boy in the video had either saved or was interesting to each of the girls and how they wanted to take this unexpected extra time to search him out.

After listening to the girls squabble for a bit Misaki held up her hand, stopping all conversation and talking with the gesture. "Well, actually, that boy has saved me also. On more than one occasion. He is my Prince." stated Misaki with a blush to her face.

The girls standing around Misaki were all agasped. "M-my Queen. We did not know that your maiden heart belonged to someone." said one of the girls while the others around her nodded. "Will you too go after this boy? If so, we will do all we can to back you up and to make sure that he is yours, my Queen."

Misaki just simply raised her hand again and stated; "No, no. If I want to make the Prince mine, it is something that I will have to do myself. Besides, if he saw all of us coming after him in a group, it would just scare him away."

After saying that, that's when a thought occurred to Misaki. 'Misaka was sure in a rush to leave today. And if all of us got that message, then she probably did too, and that means…' "Damn it!"

"Ok girls, I'm going after my Prince now, before someone gets their unworthy hands on him." said Misaki

"Good luck my Queen."

"Best of luck to you my Queen."

"I just know he'll pick you, Queen!"

All the girls then watched Misaki as she ran off in a light jog out of the school ground and presumably out of School Gardens.

"Damn it Misaka! I won't let you get ahead of me. You better not try and put your hands with your extra tom boy ability on my Prince." said Misaki in a unexpectedly loud voice.

* * *

"Is he here?" asked a person from the classroom door. Everyone turned to look at who now could possible coming to their class looking for Kamijou.

"S-sister chan, it's you." said Komoe. Komoe and the rest of the class gave out a large sigh of relief. Glad that it wasn't some beautiful strange looking for Kamijou. Index often came up to the school looking for Kamijou, so it wasn't really uncommon to see her there. "Well sister chan, Kamijou kun isn't in class today and I don't know where he is. It has been a weird kind of day. I lot of very attractive girls have been coming to class looking for h—" Komoe cut herself short. She could feel a dark energy coming off of Index.

"Toouuummmaaaaaa! Are you out with some other girl again?" asked Index while the dark energy around seemed to grow darker and larger. Index's teeth seemed to grow longer, no longer fitting inside her mouth, like fangs. Her eye seemed to glow red and the aura around her seemed very nearly visible. Index then turned, and exited the classroom with a loud bang as she slammed the door behind her.

Everyone in the class watching this event unfold felt a shiver go down their spines. "I may have just signed a death warrant for Kamijou kun." said Komoe. The rest of the students in the class simply nodded in agreement, all of them for once feeling sorry for Touma. Even Fukiyose, who constantly beat the boy wouldn't want to wish Index in this state on anyone, not even Kamijou.

Outside the door to the classroom stood Othinus. She had decided not to go in the class and cause any trouble with her doll like appearance. She simply leaned against the wall in the hallway and listened to what was going on. Hearing that Touma wasn't in class today and herself feeling the dark aura surrounding Index, Othinus felt kind of bad for the human boy, knowing what Index would do to the boy once they found him.

'Well if Index does do what she always does to that human once we find him, that may just increase my chances.' thought the tiny god.

"So, he's not here today huh?" asked Othinus as soon as Index stepped out of the classroom. Index said nothing. She just continued walking with a look of anger on her face and a pitch black aura around her. Othinus would have gotten left behind by Index if she didn't grab onto her robes and climbed up to her shoulder. "So where are we going to next to look for that human?" asked Othinus. Again, Index said nothing as she stomped out the front doors of the school, determined to find Touma and make him pay for whatever sins past, present and future the he may have or may be committing.

* * *

Lessar was at the Seventh Mist mall searching for Kamijou Touma. She decided to look there because of how large it was and because she knew that teenagers liked to hang out at the mall. She also wanted to see what kind of fun things Academy City had that she could purchase. While walking through the mall she took a mental inventory of the things she brought along in her trunk.

'Ok, whips? Check. Handcuffs? Check. Paddles? Check. Swing? Check. Whip cream? Check. Edible undies? Check. Golf balls, chess pieces, jar of mayonnaise, cattle prod, spurs, glow stick, tire pump, shrink wrap and glue stick, lube, clamps, playing cards, florescent paint, camera, altoids, Icy/Hot, Tadalafil¹, cowboy hat, butter knife, spork, Spam, paper clips, nail gun, cordless drill, peanut better crackers, and a copy of Dancing to the Oldies by Richard Simmons on dvd. Check, check and double check. Do I need anything else? Well if I see something interesting I'll get it.'

"This is going to be so much fun" squealed Lessar at the thought of finally capturing Touma and of him working in the interest of England after she was done with him.

Walking through the mall Lessar came across a few…shall we say intimate apparel shops with names like Intimate Treasure and Lovin Mood. Checking out these stores, Lessar was surprised to see the vast selection that they had. Everything a health young maiden like herself could want or need. "Wow. Some of this stuff I already have, but some of this stuff…I've never even seen or heard of." stated Lessar to herself.

Seeing many things in the store that interested her, Lessar went over to examine the products. Standing in front of a shelf, Lessar examined the packages on it turned some of them over to read the descriptions on the back. "This goes where!?" said Lessar a bit too loud, her eyes widening in surprise and her face turning slightly red. Twenty five minutes later, Lessar was walking out of one of the stores with three bags full of items and a look on her face that was a mix of enjoyment, embarrassment, anticipation, and mischievousness.

With new items added to her repertoire, Lessar felt even more confidence in her ability to seduced Kamijou Touma. "With these new items and lingerie, Kamijou will not be able to resist me." said Lessar out loud, gaining stares in her direction.

* * *

At a Certain High School, Komoe heard a light knock at her classroom door. Wondering who it could be, Komoe walked over to open the door and check. The class all turned their heads to also see who could be at their door. All of the recent visitors had just busted in without knocking, so all of the males in the class were hoping beyond hope that the new visitor wasn't looking for Kamijou. Their hopes were dashed when Komoe opened the door, and the visitor spoke. "Is Kamijou Touma here?" the males and the females in class all face palmed at the increasing number of female visitors that Kamijou was getting, and here he wasn't even in class today.

* * *

Somewhere else, a person was on a cell phone. "Do it." said the person into the phone. A instant after the person said the words into the receiver, they heard the sounds of fire alarms going off in the distant, and also knew that the sprinkler systems would be going off too.

"Well it's done. I still don't really understand why you wanted me to do it, but the fire system for every middle and high school in district seven, except yours, has been set off. They'll probably cancel classes today. Why didn't you ask me to get your classes cut too?" asked the person on the other end of the phone.

"Well, because I don't want him to have any assistances from any of our teachers." replied the person who order the mass wash out.

Confused, the person on the other end simply shrugged, and said "Well I did the job you asked, and my payment is in my account, so I'll be going now." and simply hung up the phone.

Well, now that nearly every girl in District Seven is out of class this should make thing way more interesting for you…Kami-yan." said Tsuchimikado quietly to himself.

* * *

Somewhere, on the other side of the world, there was a conversation going on.

"So, that Imagine Break is looking for a girlfriend.

"Yes. That's what the information sent to us has indicated."

"Well I think I have someone in mind for that boy."

"I knew you would, but it cannot happen. He doesn't have the upbring.

"We do owe that boy a lot, and he has proven his bravery. If we did "that" is should be enough."

"I agree that he has proven his bravery, so I would not be inclined to disagree and oppose to what you are thinking."

"Well then, I'll be considering sending someone to Academy City with a offer of a position and a future wife."

"Yes, my Queen." spoke Knight Leader.

 **¹. Cialis**

 **AFTERWORD**

 **Well that's all for this chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it and I hope everyone is enjoying the revised story.**

 **On a more personal note, I'm enjoying revising this story. My goals with the story have changed slightly. First it was to write a good story and pump it out as soon as possible. I hate waiting for some of my favorite story to get to the next chapter and I'm sure you guys also hate.**

 **But as I was rereading the story, I realized that pumping the chapters out fast was casuing me to be a bit sloppy in my storytelling and writing. I understand why people like Mr Question Mark and Dark Betrayer take so long sometimes to release chapters (Outside of real life getting in the way.) Because if they didn't the story would probably be bad and I wouldn't want to read it.**

 **So I had a lot of fun with this chapter, especially writing Lessar. I actually believe that Lessar would have a use for each and every one of those items that she has.**

 **Well as always, please rate and review.**

 **Master Knight**


	3. Preliminary Kombat: Redux

"Is Kamijou Touma here?" asked the new girl that had just entered the classroom. The males and the females in the class face palmed at the increasing number of females coming to the class looking for Kamijou Touma; and he wasn't ever there that day. When the students looked at who just entered the classroom, their mouths dropped.

In walked a girl with black hair that reached her shoulders, and wore it in a bobcut with short fringes. She was very attractive and rather well-endowed and wore a sleeveless tank top shirt with capris pants. All in all she was a normal teenaged, Japanese girl, but obviously not from this school.

The girl looked around the room, seemingly scanning for someone, before seemingly realizing that the person she was looking for was not there.

"W-who are you? And why are you looking for Kamijou?" asked a girl who seemed to be in elementary school.

'What's a elementary student doing in a high school?' Itsuwa ponder to herself. But before she could ask the obvious question, one of the students spoke out.

"She's probably part of Kami-yan's harem here to find him, Komoe sensei." spoke out a blond haired student in a Hawaiian shirt and wearing gold chains.

'W-what? Harem? Kamijou has a har—wait. Did he just call her SENSEI?' Itsuwa looked back at the elementary size girl with a look of confusion and shock. 'Well with the advances in science that Academy City has made…have they reached the point where the can slow down the act of aging!?'

Shaking off her initial feeling of shock, Itsuwa turned towards the girl and bowed. "Komoe sensei, I am a…friend of Kamijou Touma and am visiting the city for a bit. I would like to meet up with him as soon as possible, so if you know where he is, I would appreciate any information."

"W-well I don't know where Kamijou is today. He hasn't been in class all day today and honestly, you're like the fourth girl to coming looking for him today." replied the pint size teacher.

Itsuwa reared back in surprise at the words spoken by the teacher. 'F-f-fourth? I'm the fourth one to come and ask about that boy? I knew he saved people, especially female constantly, and had a few…admirers, but there are already this many pieces on the board?' Itsuwa thought to herself.

Itsuwa looked over to Tsuchimickado for confirmation, and he just smiled at her. That smile was all the confirmation she needed. There were that many pieces on the board, maybe more. 'I have to find him first, before any of these other girls do, including Kanzaki.'

Itsuwa regained her composure and turned and bowed to the small teacher. "Thank you for the information. I'll just have to go out and find him myself."

"W-well you're welcome. And if you do find him, tell him that he will have a ton of makeup work when he comes back to class."

And with those final words, Itsuwa turned and left the classroom.

* * *

Lessar was having a great time at the Seventh Mist mall in Academy City. They had a plethora of stores to visit, and she found some nice…things to use in her _fight_ against Kamijou Touma, that she wouldn't have been able to find at home in England.

A lot of the clerks in some of the stores was surprised when she walked in and thought that she may be had gotten lost. They tried to direct her to a more age appropriate store, but she simply ignored them and continued her shopping.

Leaving the mall with many new toys and bags in her arms, she hailed a taxi and was transported back to her hotel. Once back at the hotel, Lessar got a bellboy to help her carry her bags up to her room. Lessar began to put the bags aways, with the door left open and her back to it.

The bellboy, standing in the door waiting for a tip seemed to realize something. He realized who the girl he was waiting for was, and what had happened last time and what kind of _tip_ he got, and panicked.

Lessar turned back towards the door just in time to see the bellboy run off in a slight panic. Holding 100 yen in her hand that she was going to give the boy as a tip, Lessar just shrugged and left the room, wanting to continue her search for the Imagine Breaker boy.

Hailing a taxi, Lessar decided to go back to District 7, considering that's where the schools, mall, and most of the restaurants and his dorm were, it was a good assumption that in Kamijou was anywhere, it would be there.

Once back in District 7 Lessar headed straight for the boy's dorm. If the boy was there it would make things a lot easier. If not then Index probably would be and she could always just ask her where Kamijou was.

Arriving at Kamijou's dorm, Lessar took the elevator up and stepped out. She walked down the hall and stood in front of the boy's door. Hoping that he was home, Lessar knocked, and waited. Receiving no reply, she knocked again, and waited. She repeated the process two more times before giving up and conceding that no one was home. Disappointed Lessar left.

"Well he's probably at school at this time of day. I would go look for him there but I don't know what school he goes to. Well guess I'll just have to find him the old fashion way. I'll just look for him around District 7 and if I can't find him, I'll just come back to his dorm later. He has to come home sometimes." smirked Lessar.

She would ambush him and force herself on him if need be, and force him to take responsibility by working in the service of the U.K. for New Light.

* * *

"S#%t, that f&$*er wasn't in class today." cursed Mugino as she walked down the street of District 7 and towards 7th Mist mall. She figured that if he wasn't at school today and his teacher didn't know where he was that he was probably skipping class. And if he was skipping class that he was probably in District 7 due to the shopping and restaurants there.

"I'm going to find that f&#$er and make him tell me how he was able to survive my meltdowner. There should only be two people able to survive it; Accelerator, Dark Matter, and maybe the bitch Railgun, if she gets lucky. There should be no one else in Academy City capable of doing it, and yet somehow this boy did. And even if he was capable of doing, he would have to be a level 5 to do it and there are only 7 level 5s in this city, and I knew what all of them look like, even that 6th who rarely ever appears public." said Mugino to no one in particular.

The thought of that boy defeating her meltdown so easily was driving her crazy. She had to have answers. Him defeating her Meltdowner like it was nothing, felt to Mugino like he was negating all the work she put into developing her ability. It felt like he was negating all of the time and effort it took her to become a level 5. And she refused to let anyone take that away from her. Thinking about the boy created intense feeling inside of her; anger, frustration, and a feeling of…something else. Mugino didn't know what this other feeling was. She had never felt it before and didn't understand what it was.

'That boy jumped in front of those thugs to protect me. He did it so easy and without any hesitation. I thought that he was doing to try and seem cool or maybe to try and hit on me. But he didn't ask for any kind of reward, and barely looked twice at me. Why would he do that? Why go through the trouble of helping me, especially when I didn't ask for the help. No one has even helped me without having a reason too or wanting something in return, no one except this boy. Just thinking of that boys face makes me feel angry, frustration, and maybe…Bah! What I really want are answers. Why did he go out of his way to help me? How did he block that thug's and my attack, like they were nothing? I'll beat those answers out of him if need be! That is a usefully ability. Once I know how he did it maybe I'll force him to join-'

That's when Mugino hear someone, a female voice speaking; "…Kamijou Touma." Hearing a female speaking the boy's name snapped Mugino out of her own thoughts.

'Did she just say Kamijou Touma? Does she know that bastard?' Mugino asked herself in her head.

"Hey you! Did you just say Kamijou Touma? Do you know that f%$ er?" Mugino bellowed at the girl.

"Yea. Whats it to you?" replied the girl in a slightly smug tone.

"Tell me where he is and I'll let you go with all your limbs attached."

"Let me go? What makes you think you could keep me even if you wanted to?"

Mugino was red with anger now. "How dare you talk to me like that! Don't you know who I am. I am the 4th ranked level 5 in the city. You don't stand a chance against me!" bellowed Mugino at the unknown girl.

Mugino then caused a green orb to appear over her shoulder. "Now you little brat, tell me what I want to know and I may let you off with just your arm missing." said Mugino with a twisted smile on her face.

The girl just smiled and pulled out something that seemed to be a weapon.

* * *

There was a tiny knock at the door of Komoe's classroom. Turning her attention to the sound Komoe called for the person who knocked to enter. Opening the door was a small girl about Komoe's size, maybe smaller. She had tea colored hair and wore a while sun dress with a large sunflower in the bottom right corner.

"Misaka is here to inform the savior says MISAKA as MISAKA scans the room looking for the savior.

Everyone in class looked at the loli girl as if she was the cutest thing they had ever seen. They all also wondered if maybe the girl was lost or got separated from her elementary class on a school trip.

"Are you lost little one? Do you need to Komoe sensei to help you find your parents or your teacher?" asked the concerned teacher.

"No no. Miksaka is here looking for the savior, Kamijou Touma, informs MISAKA as MISAKA continues to scan the room."

Everyone's jaws collectively dropped.

""He's even got a loli in his harem!" yelled out Aogami, fist in the air, clenched in anger.

"Y-you're looking for Kamijou also? But w-why? And where is your guardian, little one?" asked Komoe, shocked that this girl was also looking for Kamijou and worried about where her guardian might be.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not alone, says MISAKA as MISAKA tells the short teacher that she is with—"

"Hey brat, don't just run off ahead of me on your own." came a voice from the doorway.

Right after, a white haired, teenaged boy (?) with red eyes and a cane entered the classroom. He looked to be around the same age as everyone else in the class. He wore a white striped shirt with black pants. He looked around with a mean snarl on his face, like everyone in the class was beneath him or that they were less then trash to him. Walking over to the loli girl, the white haired student bopped her on top of her head and admonished her for running off.

Looking over in confused, a thought sudden hit Komoe; "A-ah! You're Accelerator. You're the 1st ranked level 5 in Academy City." Komoe almost squealed with delight. She had never met Accelerator before, but had always wanted the number 1.

Soon whisper throughout the class began.

"Accelerator!"

"He's the number 1?"

"I've never seen him in person before."

"He doesn't look that strong. I bet I could take him."

"W-well what are you doing here, Accelerator?" asked Komoe sensei.

"Last Order here wanted to see that f% #king invincible hero." stated Accelerator, scanning the room.

"Invincible hero…oh Kamijou!" said Komoe in realization.

Whispers again began to circulate the classroom.

"Wow, Kamijou knows the number 1."

"Kamijou has a loli and he's friends with the number 1 Accelerator."

"I can't believe the Kamijou knows Accelerator."

"Well Kamijou isn't in class today, Accelerator."

"Aww. Misaka wants to find the savior, says MISAKA as MISAKA looks up at Accelerator with MISAKA's saddest puppy dog eyes."

Accelerator looked down at Last Order and that quickly turned his head. "F%#k!" he whispered under his breath, unable to resist Last Order. "Come on then brat. Letting keep looking for the f&#$ing hero. We'll try the 7th Mist next." said Accelerator as he escorted Last Order out of the classroom.

Somewhere in Academy City Misaka 10032 stood wear her military grade goggles and holding a semi-automatic military grade weapon. 'Now that the command model has visited the savior's school, there in no need for this Misaka to go also visit. I too will try the 7th Mist and District 7.' reports Misaka to the network.

* * *

Lessar with walking around District 7 after having looked around the 7th Mist mall and purchasing many items that she could use after she found Kamijou Touma. It was now early afternoon, and Lessar was getting a bit hungry from search for her target. She looked around a saw a café that seemed fairly popular, as the restaurant was full, but not crowded. Hearing her stomach growl, Lessar decided that she didn't want to walk too much farther to find food and would just eat at the nearby restaurant.

"I'm going to get something to eat, and then I will find you Kamijou Touma."

After proclaiming that, Lessar heard someone speaking to her—a female voice.

"Hey you! Did you just say Kamijou Touma? Do you know that f%$ er?" Mugino bellowed at the girl.

"Yea. Whats it to you?" replied the girl in a slightly smug tone.

"Tell me where he is and I'll let you go with all your limbs attached."

"Let me go? What makes you think you could keep me even if you wanted to?"

The unknown girl looked angry now. Suddenly a green orb appeared over the girls shoulder.

"Now you little brat, tell me what I want to know and I may let you off with just your arm missing." said the girl with a twisted smile on her face.

At first Lessar was dumbstruck. 'Why was this girl looking for Kamijou Touma…could she also be after Kamijou's heart? Is she a rival who I must overcome to reach my target?' thought Lessar to herself. Then, from somewhere, Lessar pulled out a small metal object. She then grab the object on both sides and pulled in opposite directs, causing the object to grow longer. Once the object had reached its max length, she grabbed it in both hands and held it out toward the girl. The object resembled a spear, but in had 4 point that came together to look like metal fingers.

"A spear!? Who the f%#k uses a spear in this day and age!?" yelled the unknown girl.

Mugino was confused by the weapon the girl pulled out and pointed towards her. It resembled a spear but with 4 points that looked like fingers. "A spear!? Who the f%#k uses a spear in this day and age!?" yelled Mugino at the smug looking girl.

Mugino didn't really care what kind of weapon that the girl used. She knew it would never survive her Meltdowner. "I'm giving you one more chance to tell me where that f&%ing bastard is before I blown all your limbs off and watch as you bleed to death in the street." stated Mugino to the girl opposite her.

Now Lessar truly did not know where Kamijou Touma was, but she was dammed if she was going to let this girl treat her like trash and possible get ahead of her to her target. She set herself into a combat stance and waited for the girl to make the first move. What happened next sort of shocked Lessar. The girl fired the green orb that was over her shoulder.

Mugino saw that the girl would be stubborn and wouldn't give her the information that she wanted. She saw the girl get into a combat stance with her spear pointing directly at her. Mugino smiled on the inside, knowing exactly what would happen to the spear and the girl using it. 'I'll get the information out of you, one way or another.' thought Mugino to herself.

Mugino then fired her Meltdowner at the girl, knowing the results, she closed her eyes in smug resignation. That's when she hear it; "Wow. That was a nice attack. I could have been killed." said the voice of the unknown female.

Mugino quickly opened her eyes, but quickly wish she didn't, as she couldn't believe what she was seeing. The girl was still standing there, perfectly fine, spear in hand. Mugino's eyes drifted up to the top of the spear, and her eyes nearly bugled out of her; the tip of her spear, where the 4 metal like fingers where, where now holding the green orb in them. Her Meltdowner!

"But h-h-how. That's impossible. The puny spear of your shouldn't be able to withstand my Meltdowner!

Mugino couldn't believe it. 'First that boy yesterday, and now this girl.'

"What the f$%k is goING OOOOONNNNNN!" bellowed Mugino to no one in particular.

Anger filled Mugino as once again her Meltdowner was stopped.

"HahahaHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Mugino as she threw her head back in laughter.

"You'll pay. I'll make you pay for this humiliation! yelled Mugino at the girl, clearly now determined to kill the girl instead of withdrawing information from her.

* * *

It was early in the morning when the person heard their phone go off. Groggily, the person reached up and grabbed the phone next to them. Looking at the time on the front of the screen the person was shocked by what they saw. '0430!? Who would be calling me at this early hour?" thought the person. Seeing whose name popped up on the screen the person immediately answered.

"Hello?" said the person into the receiver.

The person heard a female voice in the receiver.

…..

"No, no it's ok; I don't mind you calling this early. What's going on?"

…..

…..

…..

…..

"I see. Ok, I'll be there. I'll go ahead and get up and get ready now."

…..

"Ok. See you then."

Getting up, the person prepared to leave. They brushed their teeth and quietly got dressed, not wanting to wake the others in the small apartment. Fully dressed and ready to go, the person quietly walked over to the door and turned the handle. Looking back, the black spikey haired boy smiled before exiting the apartment and disappearing into the morning.

* * *

Mikoto gulped standing in front of the building. She was intimidated. Not by its size or structure, but by the very nature of it being a high school, _**His**_ high school at that. She remembers having come here before when others were allowed to visit to get a feel for the school, and maybe help them to decide whether this was the high school for them.

'I have to go in there, find that idiot and ask him if the rumors are true.' thought Mikoto to herself.

Mikoto began to sweat lightly. What if the rumors WERE true? Then what? What would she do? She had promised to stand by his side no matter what, but what did that really mean? And what did she mean to him? How exactly did the boy view her? What if she confes—more adamantly promised to stand by his side and was rejected? What if the rumor wasn't true at all? Mikoto didn't know what would be worst; getting rejected by the boy or finding out that the rumors weren't true and standing there looking a fool in front of him.

The uncertainty of the situation was maddening and Mikoto had to know, one way or another. On shaky legs, Mikoto walked towards the school's entrance. Walking through the halls on the high school, Mikoto realized something. "I don't actually know where that idiot's class is!" exclaimed Mikoto. Deciding that the best way to find out was to ask someone, Mikoto began searching the halls for someone to ask. Mikoto couldn't find anyone in the halls. 'Damn. They must all be in class! Are high school students really this dedicated to their education that none of them skip class or go to the bathroom?' thought Mikoto to herself.

Right then, as if on cue, Mikoto heard a door squeak open next to her. Looking, she saw a high school girl coming out of, what seemed to be a girl's bathroom. The two girls stared at each other for a bit. The older girl was had very attractive looks, with long black hair, fringe tied back, and a fine body with an exceedingly ample bosom.

She commonly wears a school-issued sailor uniform with its standard skirt changed for a "defensive" long one. Her navel is readily observable in the gap between her blouse and skirt. She is smart and athletic, and looks so accordingly.

"Hello."

"Um hi. Um could you help me? I'm looking for some but I don't know what class they're in."

"Oh. Well what's their name?"

"Kamijou, Touma."

The older girl looked at Mikoto quizzically for a few moments before beaming a smile at her.

"Ah, I know where his class is. Here, I'll give you the direction to get there."

Getting directions from the girl, Mikoto thanked the girl and ran off quickly.

Watching the girl leave, the order girl speaking; "Hmm…so the Railgun is here to see Kamijou. Well she isn't much of a threat. She's not really his type. He likes the older sister/dorm manager type, and she really doesn't have a lot of "assets" to entice him with. But I will have to keep an eye on her, just in case." said Seria Kumokawa to herself.

Walking back to class and heading for the stairs, Seria felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Turning around to see who it was, Seria saw that it was a girl. The girl was a few years older than her and had long black hair tied up in a ponytail that reaches her hips. She wore a short white T-shirt tied into a knot at the bottom, revealing her navel and jeans that have one pants leg cut off to be very short. She also wore two-meter-long nodachi. She was very attractive and rather well-endowed.

Looking at the girl, Seria noticed that the girl exuded a confidence about her. She looked Seria straight in the eye before asking a question;

"Umm…would you happen to know where Kamijou Touma's class is?"

'What!? This girl is also looking for Kamijou!? While that Railgun is too young and underdeveloped to be a real threat, t-this girl here—'thought Seria to herself totally agasped.

The beautiful, confident girl gave Seria a honest look while awaiting an answer.

'Well maybe I can use this to my advantage. Maybe I can use her to scare off that Railgun. If she sees someone like her is also after Touma, maybe she'll realize that the two don't _stack up_ against one another. And Kamijou is extremely dense. Even if this girl is confident in herself, Touma denseness may break her spirt.'

Thinking along those lines, Seria decided to give the girl a honest answer. After giving the girl directions to his class, she waved her off with a beaming smile on her face, while thinking darkly underneath. 'She may be a level 5 but I don't think the Railgun will be able to keep up with that kind of competition.'

* * *

Finding the right classroom, Mikoto stood outside the door with her fist raised as if to knock. 'Why am I so hesitant to enter? Am I scared? No. I couldn't be scared. I'm the #3 level 5 in this city. I'm one of the most powerful people in the world. I can't be scared of simply asking that idiot a question; a question that, depending on the answer may chance everything. A question that could, possibly completely change the dynamic of our relationship. I do want a change in our relationship; the only problem is that I don't know if that will be a good or bad change.' Mikoto pondered in deep thought.

Mikoto then steadied herself and knocked on the door. She then heard a small voice telling her to come in. Opening the dorr and entering that classroom, the first thing Mikoto saw was a little girl standing in front of the class. The same little girl that she ran into the last time she had come to visit the school.

'What is that little girl doing here again and why is she standing at the front of this class?' thought Mikoto.

Ignoring that thought for the moment, Mikoto stated her reason for being there.

"I'm here to see that idi—I mean, I'm here it see Kamijou Touma."

The entire class went up in a large gasp.

"Dammit! Another one! Damn that Kamijou!" yelled a high school boy.

The class then exploded into yells of "Damn you Kamijou!" and "Death to the Kamijou bloodline!"

The little girl standing in front of the class just stare at Mikoto until a look of realization crossed the little girl's face.

"Oh—I recognize you. You're that level 5, the Railgun."

The words of the little girl caused the whole class to freeze. Everyone then slowly turned their attention to Mikoto. Now, Mikoto was used to getting stared because of her level and who she was, but this felt different. It's like they was boring deep into her, and scrutinizing her.

"Sensei, did you say she was a level 5?" asked one of the students.

'Sensei!? So this little girl was telling the truth last time!" thought Mikoto.

"Yes. She is the #3 level 5 in the city, code name The Railgun."

Everyone in the class eyes widen.

"I can't believe that Kamijou bastard has an level 5 in his harem."

"He has a level 5 too? Damn him!"

"Wow, she's a level 5. I've never met one before and now I've met two in the same day."

Just then, someone entered through the open door to the classroom.

"Um…excuse me, but is Kamijou Touma here?" asked the new girl.

All sounds in the classroom stopped while everyone turned to look at the new girl that had just entered. The girl was a few years older and had long black hair tied up in a ponytail that reaches her hips. She wore a short white T-shirt tied into a knot at the bottom, revealing her navel and jeans that have one pants leg cut off to be very short. She also wore two-meter-long nodachi. She was very attractive and rather well-endowed.

Looking at the girl Mikoto's brain instantly went into a panic; 'She's here looking for that idiot also? Look at her, she's pretty, taller than me, and maybe older then him. That idiot does like older girls and she fits that description! And look at the body on her.

Mikoto then looked down from the girls face to an area between the girl's neck and her stomach. Mikoto then looked down at herself in that same area. Then back to the girl and back to herself.

'GODAMMIT!' screamed Mikoto in her head.

"Wow. The new girl is also looking for Kami-yan. And she's even got that whole older sister thing going for her. Damn you Kami-yan for having a level 5, a moe` and older sister type in your harem!" yelled out Aogami, fist clenched and raised in the air.

All the other males in the class seemed to agree with him and were chanting "Death to the Kamijou bloodline!"

"Now now, calm down class or you'll make Komoe sensei cry," spouted the tiny teacher. This proclamation caused everyone in the class to settle down quickly. "Now unfortunately Kamijou isn't here, and hasn't been in class all day. Komoe sensei wonders if something may have happened to my cute student."

'Something may have hap-?' pondered Mikoto, when an idea stuck her. "Thank you for the information Sensei." said Mikoto as she bowed to the tiny teacher and run out of the class to destination unknown.

Nearly running down the halls, Mikoto thought about what Komoe had said; 'Something may have happen to him. ' That's when Mikoto realized; 'The hospital! Of course! That idiot is always getting himself hurt and winding up in there. That's where I'll go next.'

Kanzaki, realizing that she wasn't going to find Touma in his class, politely excused herself; "Thank you for the information. I'll be going now, sensei." bowing to the tiny person in front of her. She turned to leave and began to walk down the hall at a brisk pace. 'Has science really advanced so far as to stop the aging process?' thought Kanzaki as she made her way through the front entrance.

* * *

'First, it was all these girls that have come to class to find Kamijou and now a level 5!? How am I supposed to compete with that? I can't compete with all those beauties AND level 5. And now on top of it, he has a older sister type looking for him. I've heard enough of those idiots conversations to know that older sister are just his type.' thought Himegami to herself while sitting in the class, observing the event transpire, and wondering also where Kamijou could be.

'Maybe I can find an excuse to leave class and go look for him myself. After all he may be in trouble or hurt somewhere. Besides, maybe if I find him first I can—'but Himegami stopped herself short.

Aisa was a normal looking teenage girl. She has long, straight, black hair, and is often seen wearing her miko outfit but, was of course wearing her school uniform today. She also wears a cross necklace.

'In fact, since I seem to be invisible to everyone around, I bet I could get up and walk right out of here with no problem. Himegami nervously stood up at her desk. No one seemed to notice as no one turned to even look at her. She then slowly walked over next to the far wall and towards the classroom door. When she was half a meter away from the door, she paused. Komoe sensei was standing at the front of the class and himegami wondered if she was going to notice her and stop her from leaving. Inching closer to the door, Komoe didn't so much as turn her head towards Himegami. Himegami then slowly open the classroom door and walked out. Himegami was now out in the hallway and no one had said a word to her about her leaving the class without permission.

"I made it. I guess no one really does notice me." said Himegami with a bitter sweet taste in her mouth.

Himegami then headed towards the school entrance, determined to help Kamijou out of whatever trouble he may be in.

* * *

Mikoto was now heading toward the hospital in District 7 at a light jog, to see if maybe Kamijou had been there the entire day, hurt after one of his mishaps or after getting into something that he shouldn't have. Just then someone came up from behind and ran past her. Then another person ran past her. And then a small group of people. Mikoto grew suspicious. Not because they were running. That was normal, but because she noticed something about them. Something that made her skin crawl. They all had stars in their eyes. And starry eyed people meant one thing "Misaki!" exclaimed Mikoto out loud.

This exclamation caused one to the people running to stop and turn towards her. The person was a female, about high school aged. She was taller than Mikoto, had short brown hair, a well featured face, a moderate size bust and was wearing a light blue, short sleeve shirt with white pants and black shoes.

Ah. Misaka san, what are you doing here?" spoke the girl with stars in her eyes. Not waiting for an answer the girl spoke again; "Ah. Misaka san, I don't really have time to stop and talk to you right now. I have to deal with this girl who is trying to keep me from my Prince, Touma." said the girl as she turned and ran off,.

Mikoto stood there looking dumbstruck and ponder; 'Girl keeping her from that idiot? So she's fighting someone then?' A smile then slowly creped across Mikoto's face. "If she's fighting someone, that mean she busy and can't be looking for the idiot. This'll give me time to find him before she can!'

Mikoto began to run off but slowly came to a stop. "I feel bad leaving someone who needs help. Even Misaki." said Mikoto with a somewhat sullen look on her face. Then a smile appeared on her. "Oh well. Alls fair in love and war. And this is a war." said Mikoto as she continued on to the District 7 hospital.

And yes, this WAS a war. I war to be the first to get to that boy. A war for that boy's heart. That boy who was strong and dependable. That boy who would jump into the fray to help anyone he could. That boy who had helped save her sister even though she didn't ask him too. That boy who stopped her from throwing her life away by fighting Accelerator. She owed that boy more then she could repay, and she bet that she wasn't the only one.

This would be a fight to find that boy first and possibly win his heart between all of the girls that owed that boy a debt. And debt that would take years to repay. Yes, Misaka was now thinking of this as a war.

A war she was determined to win.

* * *

Kanzaki was walking along in one of Academy City's districts, looking for one, Kamijou Touma. She had already checked his school and his apartment and he wasn't at either of those. She could have stayed at the apartment, knowing that he would eventually have to come back to it, but who knew how long that would take. And who if someone else may have gotten to him already by that time. No, it was better to actively search for him and possible find him first then to wait.

Walking, Kanzaki suddenly heard someone call out to her; "Hey! What are you doing here?" Turning to see who was speaking to her, Kanzaki's eyes narrowed at the sight of the person in front of her.

"You…What are you doing here?" said Kanzaki while grabbing the hilt of her sword.

* * *

Mugino was seething. Mugino was feeling anger like she hasn't feel for a while. Mugino was standing in the middle of District 7, in what looked like a bomb exploded. The concrete all around the area was torn up and has large craters in it. Light poles were knocked over or looked to have been ripped out of the ground. It was obvious that a battle had taken place, and Mugino was standing in the middle of the battle field. Mugino's clothing was rip or torn in places and she was dirty, but Mugino didn't care about any of that. All she could think about was former opponent; that blond haired bitch that dared to challenge her. "How? How had she done that" spoke Mugino angrily to herself.

Yes, Mugino was seething.

* * *

In District 23 another plane was landing. This wasn't a commercial plane but a private plane. Once the plane land, stairs used to exit were quickly rushed to the door opening on the plane. There was also a black limo with tinted windows on standby on the runway, waiting for the occupant of the plane to exit. Out of the door to the plane came a man wearing a black suit and a black hat. The man seemed to be a valet of some sort.

"We've arrived." said the man while standing on the stairs to the another occupant still in the plane.

"Good Charles, let's go to our hotel and then begin our search at once." responded the mysterious occupant to the valet.

"Yes, your Highness" replied the man.

 **Well that's the end of this chapter and the revision. Next will be new content. You'll notice some significant changes in some parts of this chapter and a bit of a deeper dive into some of the characters thoughts.**

 **I wanted to dive a bit deeper into the thoughts of some of the girls chasing as Touma. Why are they doing it? What it motivating them? We know that a lot of girls owe Touma a debt, but is that really all it is with them? Is that the only reason the are chasing after him? I guess we'll just have to see, won't we.**

 **Well as always, please rate and review.**

 **Master Knight**


	4. A Certain Spear-user and Night Trolling

**FOREWORD**

 **Well well well…well well well…wellll…..well…well.**

 **So it seems that everyone is enjoying the revisions I've made to the story. I think everyone was really surprised by the inclusion of the England royal family into the mix. It had been asked for almost since the beginning of this story but I thought that it would be too hard to include them.**

 **I thought that it would make no sense for someone of the royal family to be after Touma and that someone at the level of a royal family member coming to Japan unannounced would cause a huge stir.**

 **Then I thought about it and realized that this fic is all about stirring up as much trouble as possible for Touma. Now I just have to decide which member of the family it should be.**

 **Well, on to the comments!**

 **Anon Guest/d3mystic: Knighting Touma could be a thing…he does have all the characteristic of a knight.** **Anon Guest, There can only be one? Well thank you, Highlander.**

 **Anon: And a horde of male students after Touma? That probably, mostly likely, maybe will not happen.**

 **PocketDuelMonsters: That could be a funny way to end this fic. Touma: The most powerful man in the world. Technically with the Kamijou Faction, while not the most powerful he is definitely in the top 5.**

 **Guest:**

 **No, they've never met in this universe.**

 **Yes, there should have been a paragraph break.**

 **OSR fanatic: I never said that it was a princess.**

 **Guest00: But we aren't that cruel are we?**

 **MrQuestionMark: I'm very glad that you've been enjoying the revisions, just as I hope everyone has.**

* * *

"I've got to make! I got to get there in time." said Touma to himself.

Touma had just recently gotten off a bus and was rushing down a sidewalk. As he did, he thought back to the phone call he had gotten that morning.

"She needed to see me…"

Touma continued to rush down the sidewalk, heading for a certain destination.

"I've got to make it in time. I can't miss her.

Touma began to sweat a bit. He was currently moving faster than a walk but less than an all-out sprint. This was because Touma didn't want to accidently knock someone down and hurt them or be held up fighting off some thug for bumping into him, if at all possible.

'I didn't think the bus to take as long as it did to get here, but with my luck what did I really expect?' thought Touma to himself.

Touma continued his trek to the destination that he was told to go to by the person on the phone. The sun was rising higher and higher in the sky as the morning went on. Touma knew that he had to reach his destination. It would be troublesome if he didn't. Touma would call the person but a incident happened that morning before he had gotten on the bus.

As he walked down the sidewalk, a cyclist came out of nowhere and they collided. This caused Touma and the person on the bike to fall to the ground. Problem was, that Touma twisted his body as he fell, trying to minimize the damage taken and landed on the side of his body with his phone in his pocket. The other problem was that there just happened to be a large puddle of where Touma landed on his side. Due to the collision, the impact of falling and the water, Touma's phone was not destroyed.

"Dammit. That phone had survived World War III but couldn't survive a bit of water."

That's when Touma heard a bell go off. In front of him was a clock and the bell was marking the hour.

"Shit! I've better get going."

And with that Touma continued on his trek.

* * *

Mugino was baffled. Her opponent was somehow still alive. She had somehow defended herself using some sort of strange spear, which somehow caught her Meltdowner.

"What the f$#k is going on here?! How were you able to catch my Meltdowner? What the hell is the weapon of yours?" yelled out Mugino at the dark haired girl.

The dark haired girl just twirled the spear in her hand a smiled. After twirling the spear a few more times, the girl reared the spear back and pointed at Mugino in a throwing motion. The spear then released the green orb, sending it flying towards Mugino.

Now Mugino was powerful but she knew that she wasn't immune to her own power, Hamazura had proven that.

Mugino was still so in shock by the girl catching and then throwing her Meltdowner back at her that she did have time to dodge the attack.

The attack zipped by Mugino's head and mere six inches away. The attack hit the base of a street light behind her. This caused the base to instantly be destroyed and the light to fall over.

Mugino was enraged and her face contorted to match her emotions.

"H-how dare you use my own attach against me! Just who the f#$k do yOU THINK YOU AREEEEEEEEE?!" yelled the enraged girl.

The dark haired girl simply smiled while holding her weapon in a ready stance.

"Bring it on you bitch. If that's the best you got, this will be a easy win for me." said the spear holder smugly.

"You think you can talk to me like that?! Me? A level five! You're nothing but garbage!"

Mugino then raise he hand, palm out at the dark haired girl. A green orb then filled in the space of her palm, while at the same time; two more orbs appeared over her shoulder.

The spear user had a look of utter panic on her face. This caused Mugino to smile faintly; "Let's see what your spear can do against this, you bitch."

"Sh#t!" the girl let out with a quite curse and she began running to the side in hopes of dodging the orbs once they are fired.

* * *

Somewhere in Academy City there was a black limo driving on one of the streets. That limo was heading to one of the more expensive hotels in the city. When the people who ran the city where told the person in the limo would be visiting, they offered to rent out the whole building of the nicest hotels in the city or they offered up whole floors of the nicest condominiums.

The person had denied all of these things. They didn't want to too greatly disrupt things in Academy City.

"No, I don't need you to do all of that for me. Doing so will just make people suspicious and investigate what person would be important enough that they would garner such attention from the Board of Directors. And if anyone did find out, and released that information, it would cause a media frenzy and I don't need nor want that." the person had told them.

The Board of Directors agreed and agreed that only those who needed to know would. The only people that would know about this person's arrival would be the Board of Directors, a few top members of Anti-Skill, and the hotel general manager, who would be there to meet that person in person.

"Have we confirmed that he is in the city?" the person asked their driver and attendant Charles.

"Yes. We know that he is in the city right now. "

"G-good. After we get settled into our room, I want to meet up with him as soon as possible."

The limo soon pulled in front of an extremely nice and fancy hotel. It was the kind of hotel that a normal student would have to save up for three months just to stay one night there.

Coming to a stop in front of the building, Charles got out of the driver's seat and went around to the back of the vehicle. Charles then opened the backdoor and then stood at attention while the person got out of the limo. As soon as the person step out of the limo, and man came walking out of the hotel's entrance. The man was wearing a dark blue suit and a red and blue tie, and had his black hair styled to the side. He was a older man, probably in his 40s and he was on the tall side. The man made it to the side of the limo where the driver and passenger were standing.

"My my. Welcome ohime-sama to Academy City's Grand Hotel and Suites. I am the general manager and I will do everything in my power to make sure that you enjoy your stay." said the man while bowing to the passenger.

"T-thank you manager san." said the passenger while Charles went around to the back of the limo and opened the trunk, pulling out two large leather bags.

Coming back around while holding the two bags Charles spoke to the general manager; "Could you please lead the way to our room, sir."

"Right this way. Please follow me" the general manager replied while leading them into the hotel.

Walking into the hotel the passenger and driver were both amazed at the décor and sheer size of the lobby. They had of course, been in some very nice hotels but this one was outstanding.

The manager saw them looking around a bit and started to brag about the hotel.

"This is one of only two 6 star hotels in the world, but personally I would give it 6 ½ stars." the manager said with a wink.

Walking past the front desk, they headed straight for an elevator. The elevator had golden doors and a scanner next to it. Reaching the front of the elevator, the manager pulled out what seemed to be a key card and held it in front of the scanner. A quick "bing" sounded and the elevator doors opened.

"Only I, the day and night managers, and VIP have access to this elevator, so no one else will be using it." said the general manager as he led them into the elevator.

Inside the elevator, the manager pressed one of the buttons next to the door, causing the elevator to begin moving. The elevator only had five buttons; Four for the top four floors and one for the ground floor. It seems that the elevator didn't stop at any of the other floors.

Reaching the top floor the manager led his guest to their room. Taking out a key card, the manager opened the door to let the guest in. Walking in the two guests were amazed by the sheer size and decadence of the room. The manager then gave them a short tour of the suite. It was a very large suite with two bedrooms divided into an inner and outer bedroom. Giving the guest their key cards, the manger bowed to both and left them to get settled in.

"Charles, after we settle in, we need to contact him and continue on the mission we were giving." said the former passenger.

"I'll get right on that Princess." replied the driver.

* * *

Misaki Shokuhō walking to A Certain High School so that she could meet up with and talk to the one she considers her prince, Kamijou Touma. Since she wasn't in the greatest of shapes, it took her a while to reach his school from hers. Feeling sluggish and tired, Misaki decided to take a break on a nearby bench.

'If the rumors are true then…I won't lose to that tomboy Misaka or that old hag at his school.' thought Misaki to herself.

That's when Misaki noticed someone. It was a female, with long silver hair and dressed in all white, in what seemed to be a nun's habit. She had a doll on her shoulder wearing a witch's hat and she seemed to be talking to it.

What drew her attention to the girl wasn't just the strange way that she was dressed but also something she said. All she heard was just one word but it was enough. " …Touma."

This caused Misaki to give her full attention to the girl strangely talking to a doll.

"Touma wasn't at school today. I need to find him ask him about this rumor, and ask him why he didn't tell me first. There's one other place that I can think of to find him." said the white clad girl.

Misaki ears perked up at this information. But unfortunately for her the girl did not divulge this information out loud.

Misaki frowned for a bit; 'Is this girl also after my prince?' Misaki thought to herself.

Then a smile appeared on her face. If the girl wasn't going to speak out loud where Touma could be she would just read her mind take the information from her head. That's when Misaki pulled out a remote and pointed it at the white clad girl.

* * *

Elsewhere in the city was another girl. This wasn't just any ordinary girl. This girl was one of only twenty saints in the world. She was Kanzaki Kaori. Kanzaki was currently standing with her hand on her two-meter-long nodachi while facing someone that she saw as a opponent.

"You…what are you doing here?" asked Kanzaki surprised to see the person standing in front of her.

"Heh. Kanzaki Kaori. My, my I am surprised to see you here. Did the Archbishop send you here?" asked Kazaki's potential opponent.

"Yes she did. Why she sent me here is none of your concern." replied the saint.

"Oh. Was it for an official mission are are you here after the Imagine Breaker?"

This statement caused Kanzaki to blush and falter slightly.

That was enough to tell the person why the saint was really in Academy City.

"Still, what are you doing here?" asked Kanzaki after regaining her composer.

"Not that it's any of your business really, but I'm hear escorting someone around the city."

Kanzaki's eyes widen at the words spoken to her. This person being here escorting someone around the city could only mean one thing.

"You mean, the Princess is here?!" asked Kanzaki is a bit of a shock.

"Yes, she is"

"Why would the queen send her here?"

"I guess for the same here you are here. The queen has authorized that the Imagine Breaker can be knighted due to his bravery shown during the British coup, World War III and the Magic God Othinus fight. If the rumors are ture, then once knighted Kamijou would then be of high enough standing to be able to marry into the royal family.

This caused Kanzaki to take a step back in shock.

"T-the queen want Kamijou Touma to marry into the royal family?! What is the queen thinking?"

'I have to get to him first, before this person and the Princess can find him.' thought Kanzaki to herself.

"Well I'm leaving. There are some other things that I need to do today." said the person as they turned and left Kanzaki alone with her thoughts.

"Damn," said Kanzaki before offering up an apology to God for swearing. "I didn't think that the queen would also get in on this. I need to hurry and find that boy before the Princess does."

* * *

Seria Kumokawa was currently sitting in her class, but she wasn't really paying attention to anything that the teacher was saying. She was thinking on some of the events of earlier today.

'Damn! I didn't think that there would be this kind of competition. That Railgun is no real competition for me, but that older girl that was looking for Touma, she may be a actual problem. And she's just his type too. A older sister type with large…I mean I have large ones but even I don't compare to hers. I know that Touma isn't in today, but it seems like I'm going to have to go look for him myself.' thought Seria to herself.

* * *

Lessar had just managed to get out of the way of the green orbs of energy that were coming at her.

"Damn. That could have killed me if I didn't get out of the way." cursed Lessar.

Lessar then got up, dusted herself off and held her spear in a ready position.

"Now, let's try that again, bitch." spouted Lessar at Mugino.

Mugino just smile and formed two more green orbs. She fired one and then a second later fired the other.

But this time Lessar was ready. She ran forward towards the orbs and caught one in her spear. She then reared back and threw the orbs she had caught at the second orb coming at her. The two orbs collided and there was a large explosion of energy and green light. This explosion caused a lot of dust and dirt to also be kicked up. Taking the opportunity, Lessar ran towards the girl while concealed in the dust cloud, hoping to take her out with one swing of her spear.

Not wanting to kill the girl as she knew if Kamijou found out, he would not be happy with her, she was just aiming to knock the other girl unconscious.

Lessar then struck out at the last spot she had saw the girl before the dust cloud impaired her vision. But when she swung her spear, aiming for the girl, she found that she was no longer there. Looking side to side, Lessar noticed a green orb coming at her from the girl standing five meters to the side of her, just in time to duck out of the way.

"You think that I'm some amateur that would fall for something like that?" asked the Mugino.

"I notice that you can only grab one thing at a time with that strange weapon of yours, so my best bet it to fire multiple shots at you. "

Lessar's eyes widen in panic as four of the green orbs appeared around her opponent.

Mugino fired the green orbs and Lessar did the only thing that she could do. She dodged to the side. The four orbs hit a nearby tree causing the tree to be totally destroyed. That's when Lessar noticed it.

"It seems that while your attack is very powerful, that it can only be fired in a straight line." proclaimed Lessar.

This proclamation angered Mugino who proceeded to form and fire three more orbs at the girl. But this time the girl was ready. As the orbs gotten nearer to her, Lessar then jumped straight into the air, and did a flip causing her to be upside down in midair. While upside down Lessar used her spear to catch one of the orbs while the other two sailed past her. "Right back atchu, bitch!" shouted Lessar as she then righted herself and proceeded to throw the green orbs at Mugino.

Mugino who was not immune to her own power, rightfully dodged to the left as the orb came at her. Rolling on the ground a bit the green orbs hit the ground just two meters from where she was currently rolling on the ground. This cause a lot of dust and dirt and concrete to be kicked up, causing Mugino clothes to get dirty and ripped in places.

Landing and recovering first, Lessar ran over and using her spear and her strength, ripped a lamp post out of the ground and threw s at Mugino.

Mugino seeing this coming quickly sprang to her feet and fired a Meltdowner at the incoming object, completely destroying it.

Mugino was growing angrier and angrier as the fight went on.

"First that boy and now you! Just who do you both think you aRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEE?!

Deciding that shes had enough of this, Mugino reached into her pocket. She pulled out, to what looked to Lessar, like a playing card. Mugino then threw the card out in front of her and fired a Meltdowner through it.

Lessar's eyes once again widen in not only panic but surprise. The green orbs had divided into multiple smaller orbs. Though smaller, Lessar knew that they would still be just as deadly, and she can't dodge to the left or right because they blanketed the area. Right before the orbs got to her Lessar did the only thing she could do; She jumped and high as she could.

There was a very large explosion that kicked up tons of dust, dirt and concrete. The area looked like a bomb went off.

Mugino just stood there smiling and laughing to herself with a sort of crazed laugh; "Hahaha…haha..hahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Mugino just knew that one could survive that, except for the number 1. But that's when she heard it.

"Wooo! That was a close one. I almost didn't make it in time. Another half second and I would have been done for."

Mugino looked up at where the voice was coming from and saw Lessar standing on a three story building, twenty meter away from where she started.

"I would love to stay here and play with you all day, but I need to find Lover Boy and make him mine." said the girl and she turned and ran across the rooftop away from Mugino.

Mugino was seething.

Mugino was feeling anger like she hasn't feel for a while. Mugino was standing in the middle of District 7, in what looked like a bomb exploded. The concrete all around the area was torn up and has large craters in it. Light poles were knocked over or looked to have been ripped out of the ground. Mugino's clothing was rip or torn in places and she was dirty, but Mugino didn't care about any of that. All she could think about was former opponent; that dark haired bitch that dared to challenge her.

Yes, Mugino was standing in the middle of that battle field and Mugino was seething.

* * *

At the Grand Hotel and phone conversation was happening.

"Hello. Are you in the city? asked the Princess

"Yes I am."

"Anything to report"

"Well, I ran into the saint Kanzaki Kaori"

"Did anything happen between you two?"

"No. It seems she is now informed that you're here. I told her about the plan to knight the Imagine Break and marry him into the royal family."

"Well I don't want you to try and do anything to or try to fight her. Do you understand me William?"

"Yes, Princess Villian."

* * *

 **AFTERWORD:**

 **MuhahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **As always please rate and review.**

 **Master Knight**


	5. The Number 5 and the Reconstruction Girl

**FOREWORD:**

 **What a reaction for my last chapter! I'm so glad that everyone enjoyed it. I was called out multiple times for the trolling on the ending. So much so, that I thought to change my name. So I will now and forever more be known as Master Knight Trolling (Thanks d3mystic).**

 **Last chapter was the fight between Lessar and Mugino, and everyone seemed to really enjoy it. I choose those two because I thought a fight between and girl that fires green orbs of energy and a girl with a spear that can hold anything would make a great counterbalance to each other, with neither one having a real advantage.**

 **With that said, this chapter will focus on a fight between two more people that I think will make a great counterbalance between each other.**

 **Well no on to the Q & A**

 **Guest00: She could do that but those cameras aren't everywhere, and she wouldn't have any "official" capacity to get permission to use them.**

 **Meaningless Us3rname: This story takes place after the Magic God Othinus arc but before True Gremlin shows up.**

 **Ihavezerogame/Guest: Thank you for your kind words.**

 **Shikaku Zetsumei: It's a bit jumpy because I have so many characters to cover and I don't plan on this story going for 50 chapters.**

 **d3mystic: How? Because, it's what I do.**

 **RedSS: I don't know about blood pre say…**

 **Anon Guest: Mental Stinger hmmm….that could be an interesting plot twist.**

 **MrQuestionMark" Yes, yes! Let that hate flow through you! I guess if I have to be a monster, I'll be a troll. There is still a bit of set up going on but we're into the fighting part of the story now, which, let's be honest, is what everyone came here to see.**

 **Guest: Who said that Touma stayed in anyone's apartment the previous night?**

 **toumakamijou298: I'm so glad that you enjoyed the fight. I put a fair bit of thought into how a fight like that would go down. Considering that Mugino only really has three moves; Meltdowner, Silicone Burn and the shield, I had to think of who would best be suited against so that neither had too much of an advantage.**

 **silversean24: Wouldn't you like to know.**

 **Alternate Rouge: Because Carissa is still in jail, and Villian is the princess that basically control the heart.**

 **FireDusk: Actually that would be funny. Touma only said that he likes the old sister/dorm manager type to fit in with his friends and to hide his true nature….hmmmm.**

 **Whwsms: That is an interesting theory.**

Index and Othinus were currently walking away from Touma's school. They had been looking for him there to confirm what they saw in the video that was sent to them. To their disappointment, Touma hadn't been in class all day today.

"Touma wasn't at school today. I need to find him ask him about this rumor, and ask him why he didn't tell me first." asked Index to the doll like former magic god on her shoulder.

"Well knowing him, that human is probably out somewhere saving someone. Probably another girl" replied Othinus.

This caused a dark aura to appear around Index. Her eyes seemed to burn and her teeth seemed to grow 4 inches longer.

"Toummmmmaaaaaaa!" stated Index while making chomping movements with her seemingly elongated teeth.

Othinus just scoffed dismissively at the thought of Touma with another female, while sitting on Index's shoulder.

"If I find that human with another girl I'll…" said Othinus quietly to herself.

"We need to find Touma so I can confirm that he would choose me." stated Index.

"Choose you? Why would he want an _amateur_ like you when he can havea _Goddess_ like me?" replied Othinus, words full of innuendo.

Index turned her head towards her shoulder and she and the tiny goddess stared at each other. For a moment Index, once again, seriously considered shaking Othinus from her shoulder.

The two of them then broke eye contact while turning away with a huff and their arms folded in front of them.

"Well if that human is running around saving someone, we'll never find him. He could be anywhere. We'll just have to wait until he comes home. "spoke Othinus.

"Well there's one other place that I can think of to find him.

Othinus already knew exactly where Index was going with her line of thinking; 'If that human has been running around saving someone, then he might have ended up in the hospital.' thought Othinus.

Index changed direction to start walking towards the hospital, but little did either of them know that someone had been eavesdropping on their conversation. She had honey blond hair, a large chest for a middle schooler and stars in her eyes. She was Misaki Shokuhō, also known as Mental Out.

* * *

Misaki was sitting on a bench in the park, resting on her way to a Certain High School. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop but when she heard the name Touma she couldn't help it.

She was currently looking for Kamijou Touma to confirm if the rumors that he was looking for a girlfriend were true. She was just about to get up and continue on to his school when she heard the strange girl clad in white say that he wasn't in school today.

'Damn! Now where am I supposed to go look for him at?' Misaki thought to herself.

That's when she heard the strange girl with a witch doll (?) on her shoulder mention that she knew of another place to looking for Touma at. Misaki perked her ears up hoping to hear this bit of information. Unfortunately, the white nun looking girl never spoke the information out loud.

'Well, if I can't eavesdrop and get the information I need then I'll just take it from the girls head' thought Misaki.

Misaki reached into her bag and pulled out a remote. She then pointed it at the strange foreign girl.

"Sorry about this." said Misaki in a tone that didn't really seem too apologetic.

Just as she was about to press a button on the remote, a girl walked by in front of her. The girl had blonde hair and white skin. Her body was slender, beautiful, and she had a well-featured face. Her dress gives an image of an ideal girl from a picture book, looking like a princess.

Misaki looked at the girl for moment before she recognized her.

'Oh! That is the girl that was on the date with my Prince in the video I saw.' thought Misaki upon recognizing the girl.

'I need to find out just what is her relationship to Touma. I'll ask her politely first, but if she refuses to answer then…' thought Misaki as she flipped the remote in her hand and caught it.

Misaki put her remote back into her bag and got up off the bench. The girl had only walked a small distance away, so Misaki walked up behind her before speaking;

"Hello, excuse me. May I ask you a question?"

The blond haired turned around a bit startled from the sudden voice behind her.

Cendrillon noticed that the girl was about her age, maybe a year older and had honey blond hair and stars in her eyes.

'How does she manage that starry eyed look? Academy City sure has a lot of strange people in it," thought the magician and former member of Gremlin. She then looked down below the other girl's neck. 'How in the world…is this really a girl my age?'

"Yes, how may I help you?" asked Cendrillon politely.

"I saw you in a video with a friend of mine. Do you know Kamijou Touma, and if you do, what is your relationship with him?"

Cendrillon thought about this a moment before answering; 'Just what is my relationship to that boy? We were at first enemies, and I even tried to kill him. When I next saw him, he didn't seem to hold any sort of grudge against me, and even asked for my help. So are we now friends? He did invite me to lunch with him yesterday and I thought that maybe…but later he told that waitress that we weren't on a date, so I really don't know what me relationship to that boy is.'

Cendrillon looked at the girl and decided on her answer. "Yes, I do know Kamijou Touma and what our relationship is, is really now of your business. She then turned around and began to walk away. That's when she heard something behind her, like the rustling of a bag. Cendrillon then turned around to see what the girl was up to, thinking that maybe she took out a weapon to attack her with because she wouldn't give her then answer she was looking for.

When she turned around she saw that the starry eyed girl was still standing there, but instead of a weapon she held what looked to be a remote in her hand, and was pointing it at her.

"Maybe you don't know who I am. A lot of people don't since I rarely come out and prefer to control things from the shadows. I'm Misaki Shokuhō, the fifth ranked level five and the strongest telepath in this city, and since you won't voluntarily give me the information I'll just have to take it from your head. "said Misaki as she point the remote at the girl and papered to press the button.

* * *

Mikoto had just reached the hospital in District 7. She knew that if Kamijou Touma wasn't in school today then he was either at his dorm or the hospital after getting himself into something dangerous.

'That idiot is always into something dangerous. He's so reckless.' thought Mikoto to herself.

Mikoto walked up to the nurse's check-in station on the first floor. No one was currently there so she knew that she wouldn't have to wait to ask someone if that idiot had been brought in today. While standing there Mikoto heard a familiar, yet irritating voice.

"What are you doing here Short Hair?" asked the voice coming up behind her.

Mikoto turned around quickly to see that girl who is always around that idiot clad in a white nun's habit with a witch doll sitting on her shoulder.

"What are you doing here you Silver Sister" replied back Mikoto.

"That is not my name Short Hair!"

"And my name isn't Short Hair you Silver Sister!"

The two glared at each other for a moment before they both turned away from each other. Seeing this exchange, Othinus decided to keep quite in front of Mikoto so as to not cause further complications.

"And what are you doing her Silver Sister?" asked Mikoto, but likely knowing the answer already.

Annoyed, Index glared a bit at the girl before answering.

"Well if you must know Short Hair, I'm here looking for Touma. He wasn't in class today so I thought that maybe he had gotten hurt and was in the hospital." said Index

"I thought the same things. After seeing that vide—."replied Mikoto before quickly cutting herself off.

'I may have just made a mistake. I don't know if she knows about that video or not. If she doesn't, I may have just informed her about it. If she does then it will be easy for her to figure out why I'm here and she may try to get in my way.

"Heh heh heh…" nervously chuckled Mikoto while trying to figure out how to get out of the situation she was currently in.

Fortunately for her she didn't had to think very long on the matter. Just then a woman with long dark hair, fairly sized breast and wearing a pure white nurse's uniform walked up to the check-in station they were standing at.

"May I help you?" asked the pure white nurse.

"DID A KAMIJOU TOUMA CHECK IN RECENTLY?!"

"DID A KAMIJOU TOUMA CHECK IN RECENTLY?!"

Both Mikoto and Index asked this of the pure white nurse simultaneously, in a voice a bit loud then then they were both hoping for.

Taken aback by the sudden loud responds to her question, the pure white nurse quickly regained her composure and replied to the girls;

"Kamijou kun? Well I haven't seen him today and I haven't seen his name in the computer under people who have checked in, but a lot of times he comes in so sudden and with such injuries that there is no time to properly check him in to the system. If he is here today then he'd be in the room that is normally given to him every time he is here."

The two girls just looked at the pure white nurse for a moment before turning to look at each other.

"THANK YOU!"

"THANK YOU!"

Yelled back both girls while running for the elevators in a dead heat to get up to Touma's room.

Othinus nearly fell off of Index's shoulder due to the sudden movement and the running she was doing. She just barely managed to hold on when Index and Mikoto came to a stop at the elevator. Climbing back onto Index's shoulder, Othinus repositioned herself while Mikoto and Index both pressed the button to call the elevator down.

The two girls stood there impatient while waiting for the elevator to come down, refusing to look at each other.

When the elevator finally came down and the doors opened, the two girls rushed inside and pressed the button to be taken to the floor Touma's room is usually on.

The ride up was awkward as the two girls refused to talk or even look at each other. They both were seemingly distracted by the panels on the elevator as they both examined them thoroughly.

'They are both so childish," thought Othinus to herself. 'I always knew that this Mikoto girl had feeling for that human but I never thought that he would actually have the guts to try and take on a girlfriend. With my full sized body there would be no competition at all between the three of us. Knowing that human he may not be able to choose if he knows that it could the other two. Well I am a god. I've lived for thousands of years and have had multiple lovers in the past, so if that human couldn't choose and wanted to have all three of us, I may be alri-.'

Just then the elevator's bell rang indicating that it had reached its floor. The doors slid open and out burst the two girls, making a break straight for Touma's usual room. When they reached the door, the girls heard a males voice on the other side of the door.

Not even bothering to knock, the two girls nearly exploded into the room.

"ARE THE RUMORS TRUE?!"

"ARE THE RUMORS TRUE?!"

* * *

Konori Mii was in the 177th branch of Judgment reading incoming reports on her computer. The reports were indicating an disturbing increase of violence and fighting in the streets of Academy City. Konori didn't know what was causing the increase in violence. But it just so happen to coincide with the distribution of a certain video.

"This is terrible," called out Konori Mii. "We can't just let these students continue to fight in the streets of Academy City.

Konori was currently the only one in the branch as most of the members of the 177th branch of Judgment were already out on patrol due to some strange district wide school black out going on. When Konori called Anti-Skill to inquire about the blackout to all the middle and high schools in the district, she was told that it was being looked into and that it was probably just a student trying to get out of class for a day or two.

Konori didn't know if that was true or not but she believed Anti-Skill when they said that they would look into it and handle it if need to. In truth, Konori's biggest concern was all the students now fighting in the streets.

'Could the fighting be because of school rivalry or because people who don't get to normally run across each other due to being in classes and having after school clubs are now settling old grudges? Or could it really be the boy in that video?' pondered Konori to herself.

Konori had heard tales of a level zero boy running around in back alleys getting into fights. Remembering the video, Konori recognized the boy in it. Being a member of Judgment, she herself had arrested the boy more than once. He always seemed to be in the middle of things whenever there was trouble and was thus arrested for being suspicious. But it always came out, due to eye witness accounts, usually from a female, that he wasn't the cause of the trouble and that he was in fact the one who saved them from more unsavory types. Thus he was always let go and never had any hard feelings.

"Well he is cute and brave and strong and forgiving and he does always try and help people. Any girls would be lucky to have him really." said Konori out loud to herself.

After saying that to herself, Konori's faces burst into flames as it held anintense blush.

"I want to go out myself, but I need someone here that can take in incoming reports. Well when Uiharu gets here I'll just leave that to her." said Konori quietly to herself.

* * *

She pressed the button, but to her amazement, nothing happened. She pressed the button again and again nothing happened. She couldn't figure out what was going on. Why wasn't she able to read this girls mind?

Cendrillon just stared at the girl hold the remote in front of her. She was expecting something to happen but when nothing did she breathe a sigh of relief.

"What is going on here? Why can't I read your mind?" asked Misaki to the girl.

"I don't know and even if I did I wouldn't give up my advantage and tell you." replied Cendrillon.

"Well if I can't take the information from your head, I'll just force it out of you instead."

That's when Misaki pointing her remote into the air and pressed the button. Instantly the five people that were in the park with them bodies suddenly became ridged. All at once they turned to look in the direction of Misaki and Cendrillon.

"I've implanted the instruction to attack and restrain you in their minds until you tell me what I want to know." said Misaki to the girl.

Right away they all attacked at once. The first one to reach her was a man in his early 20s with dyed blond hair. He lunged for her but Cendrillon did a simply spin to dodge the man. The next person was a college aged girl with long dark hair and glasses. She tried to grab Cendrillon from behind, but Cendrillon saw it coming and simply danced out of the way.

She dodged the attack coming from the next three people under Misaki's control when the first two that attacked recovered and attacked her again. Cendrillon then stopped moving. She was surrounded by the five attackers.

"Just give me the information that I want and this can all be over" stated Misaki.

"Why do you want to know s bad? Who is he to you?"

"He's my Prince and I won't stand for anyone else getting their dirty hands on him!"

Upon hearing that, Cendrillon knew that this girl was a rival for that boy's heart. That's when Cendrillon closed her eyes and begain chanting;

"Old lady of the pumpkin carriage I ask for the test of the glass slippers."

Instantly all of the people under Misaki's control dropped to the ground holding their feet and groaning in pain.

"Dammit. The attack didn't reach the girl controlling them. It only reached about seven meters. I guess due to losing some of my "ingredients", my power has weakened considerably. At least I only used the spell to disable and not kill. I know that boy wouldn't appreciate that." stated Cendrillon quietly.

'I don't know what happened but she was somehow about to use some sort of ability to attack and disable them.' Misaki thought to herself.

Misaki once again point her remote in the air and pressed a button on it. This time she called in everyone within a fifty meter radius of where she was. People came running into the area to fight on her behalf. She once again implanted the same basic command into each of their heads. Attack and restrain.

The fifty people that came were mostly college and higher schooler. As the people were gathering Misaki saw something there one of their eyes before making the girl speak;

"Ah. Misaka san, what are you doing here? Ah. Misaka san, I don't really have time to stop and talk to you right now. I have to deal with this girl who is trying to keep me from my Prince, Touma."

As the people came into the park, they surrounded the girl but keep a farther distant then the first five had. Misaki didn't know how far the range of her attack was but being on the cautious side, she kept everyone back at fifteen meters.

They then attacked all at once. Some lunged for her, others tried to tackle her and other still tried to grab her.

Cendrillon used her magic based of Cinderella to dance and dodge everyone coming at her. While because she had lost some of her "ingredients" her magic wasn't as powerful and she was no longer fast enough to dodge gun fire, she could fairly easy dodge regular person who didn't have super speed like saints.

Her attacker kept coming at her in small group of six or seven at a time. This allowed her to easily dodge all of their lunging and tackling attacks doing simple twist, turns and pirouettes. Once the attacks from all fifty people were dodged, Cendrillon began to once again chant;

"Old lady of the pumpkin carriage I ask for the test of the glass slippers."

All fifty people fell straight to the ground holding their feet groaning in pain.

"I don't know what you did but it's not going to work this time." said Misaki to the girl.

Misaki then pulled out another remote from her bag and pointed it at all the people on the ground. As soon as she pressed the button on the remote all the groaning stopped. The people on the ground soon stood up and looked ready to begin again.

"I've blocked the pain receptors in their brains. So whatever attack that you're using on their feet will no longer work. Just give me the information that I want and this can all be over." stated Misaki to the strange girl.

Cendrillon clicked her tongue at the turn of events. The people once again surrounded her and prepared to attack again. They all rushed towards her in a all-out attack. While Cendrillon was still able to dodge them, it wasn't as easy as before.

'They aren't randomly attacking this time. It feels a bit coordinated this time.' thought Cendrillon.

While everyone came at her she was still able to dodge them, but just barely due to the newfound coordination in their attack pattern. A few of them tried pincher attacks where one person attacked from one side while two more swung around and tried to attack from the other. Others would try to jump her all at once with a few going high and a few going low, but she always managed flip and pirouette out of the way. Fortunately for her, it didn't seem that there were any espers in the group attacking, as no one used any powers or abilities against her.

"I grow tired of this." called out Cendrillon as she danced a distances away from the group of attackers.

All of the attackers formed up in a group and seemed like they were going to rush her all at once and let their sheer mass and number overwhelm her.

Suddenly they all started running at her at full speed. The distance was twenty meters and she knew that was too far for her glass slipper spell to work. And it would no long work on any of them now anyways with their pain receptors blocked.

Cendrillon then closed her eyes, raised her hand with the palm facing the incoming hordes. When they had closed in to the ten meter mark she began chanting; "Old lady of the pumpkin carriage, please send the carriage quickly. Send it before I wake… before I wake from this one-night dream. Please send the pumpkin carriage."

A powerful shockwave escaped from Cendrillon's palm and moved at high speed towards the incoming attackers. The shockwave hit, causing all of them to stop dead in their tracks and be blown back by the impact. All of them were knocked six inches off the ground and were blown back three meters. They landed on the ground with a hard thud sound and could no longer move as they were all unconscious. Opening her eyes, Cendrillon looked at the girl that was controlling them.

"What are you going to do now? Anyone else that you bring into the park will just meet the same fate!" called out to the honey blond girl with a smile on her face.

But something was strange. The girl didn't look at all bothered by what just happened. Cendrillon had just blown all of her forces away with one attack. They were now unconscious and of no use to her, but still, the telepath girls seemed unfazed. She was even smiling.

"Checkmate." called out Misaki, with a smile on her face.

Before Cendrillon could decipher what she meant, she felt both of her legs being grabbed, and someone wrapping their arms tight around her body, binding her arms to her side.

Looking down at her legs she saw that one was being held by the man in his early 20s with dyed blond hair. The other leg was being held by the college aged girl with long dark hair and glasses. And although she couldn't see the person behind her, she assumed that she was being held by one of the other original five attackers.

"Hee hee. You forgot about those five people I had attack you earlier. Remember when I told you I turned off everyone's pain receptors? Well that included them. I had the other fifty people attack you in a way so I could get you in a position where those five that you forgot about and thought were out of the fight could grab you so that you could no longer dance around and dodge."

She had been out maneuvered, and now she was trapped where she was. Cendrillon struggled to break free of her captors but they all wouldn't budge.

That's when Misaki decided that it was safe to walk a bit closer to the girl.

"Now you ARE going to tell me what your relationship to my Prince, or I'm going to force it out of you." stated Misaki.

* * *

There was a sudden knock Komoe's classroom door.

"Come in!" answered the tiny teacher.

When the door opened, everyone in the classroom jaws dropped.

In walked a a girl with a rather slim physique, long straight black hair, and black eyes and was wearing a tight-fitting bodysuit.

"Is Kamijou Touma here?"

* * *

Somewhere in Academy City was a person. Not just a person but a young woman. She had made it to the city through her own meaning and was now standing somewhere in District Seven.

'It's been awhile since I've been here.' thought the young woman.

She was a very attractive young woman and had blonde hair with blue eyes. Her hair usually covers her right eye. She was wearing light blue work clothes with a shirt buttoned in only one area, covering her bust, leaving her cleavage and midriff wide open and her pants were unzipped, yet somehow managed to stay up.

"Now I just need to find Kamijou Touma…"

 **AFTERWORD**

 **Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!**

 **Well that the end of this chapter. I sure hoped that everyone enjoyed it. Well I think that the fight between Misaki and Cendrillon was pretty interesting. I think that this is exacty what would happen since Misaki doesn't have the stamina for a real fight and hates getting her own hands dirty.**

 **Again, when I'm deiding these fights, I want two people that are on fairly equal footing, with no one having too much of a advantage over the other. So I thought the concept that because Cendrillon could restructure her body, including her brain would make her a good opponent for Misaki.**

 **Well let me know what you think and as always rate and review.**

 **Master Knight Trolling**


	6. Out of Focus

**FOREWORD**

 **Well I'm back for another chapter in the saga of this civil war. I got such great reviews last chapter, please keep them coming.**

 **Well on to the question and answer section:**

 **Danmaku-OverLord: A harem ending? Hmmm…maybe?**

 **Guest: That was a different girl.**

 **Whwsms: Oh we'll get to what the male students do to Touma eventually.**

 **MrQuestionMark: I'm glad you enjoyed it. I gave Othinus that attitude because you would think that after living for thousands of years and being in her position that she would have had at least some lovers and was fairly experienced.**

 **toumakamijou298: I'm glad you enjoyed the fight.**

 **Amvmaster: Funny, but that would be anti Touma.**

 **Knight of the Iron Hammer Vita: Could be? Maybe…?**

 **LL: He's just watching his city burn. Not even he has the power to stop this.**

 **Guest: We'll find out what Sphynx thinks soon.**

 **d3mystic: Touma is NEVER ready for the hell that is his life. And I'm glad you enjoyed the fight.**

 **AngelBlue1852: Of course it will end well…maybe. Probably. Not at all.**

* * *

"ARE THE RUMORS TRUE!?"

"ARE THE RUMORS TRUE!?"

Asked both Index and Mikoto as they bursted into the hospital room that Touma usually resides in when he's injured.

But instead of Touma, in the room stood an old man in a white lab coat, with the face of a frog.

"If you're looking for Kamijou san, he isn't here right now."

"Oh. Well we thought that since we can't seem to find him that he might be here." stated Index.

"Well, some of the nurses showed me a video that they had received this morning and thought that I should make sure that his normal room is prepared, just in case." replied the Frog Faced Doctor, knowing what could happen to Touma and why he could end up in that room later.

Dejected, the two (three) girls left the room and walked back to the elevator. Pressing the call button, the doors opened right away. They walked onto the elevator and pressed the button for the ground floor while standing in silence.

"I say we ditch this girl and go look elsewhere for that human." whispered Othinus in Index's ear, while hiding in her hair.

Index nodded her head ever so slightly in agreement with the tiny god.

Index and Mikoto didn't speak to each other. They didn't even look in each other's direction. They continued to focus their attention of the paneling in the elevator.

'I need to find that idiot before this girl or anyone else does. I need to first confirm if the rumor is true, and if it is then I need to confes—' Mikoto's thoughts stop in that moment. What was she going to do? After she found the idiot, and if the rumors were indeed true, then what? What would she do with that information if it turned out to be true?

'I don't know what I'll do or say to that idiot if the rumors are true, but…I'll just have to think of something!' thought Mikoto with intensity and determination.

The elevator finally reached the ground floor and Index and Mikoto both quickly stepped off of it. The two then turned and glared at each other. It was a battle of wills and both of them were determined not to break eye contact first. They both had a look of determination of their face and wanted to prove superiority by getting the other to break first and possible back down.

This could have gone on forever, but both of them had the same thought at once; 'The longer I spend here, the greater the possibility that someone else could find him first.'

This caused both of them to break eye contact at the same time, turning away from each other with a huff.

Mikoto turned to the right and began walking while Index and Othinus turned to the left and began walking, both girl taking different exits to continue on their search for Touma.

* * *

Aisa Himegami was now standing in front of her school after having walked out of her classroom unnoticed. Touma Kamijou wasn't in class today, which was fairly normal for him. What was abnormal was the amount of people, especially girls, coming to the class to look for him.

"I was able to walk out of class so easy. I really am just a unnoticed background character," said Himegami downtrodden. "And with so many pretty girls coming to look for Touma, it's no wonder that he doesn't pay much attention to me."

A look of determination then appeared on Himegami's face and a fire seemed to burn in her eyes.

"No! I will not be a silent, unnoticed character any longer! I will make sure that the author does not cut me from the story at the midway point! I will find Touma and tell him how I truly feel and maybe even _show_ him sincerely how much I _appreciate_ his help in the cram school incident." said Himegami, slightly blushing at how risqué her words and thought seemed, even to herself.

With a new determination, Himegami set of on her quest to find and _thank_ Kamijou Touma.

The first place she thought to check was his dorm, but then she thought better of that.

'All those people who came looking for him, I sure that the first two places they would have checked were his school and his dorm. Even Index came looking for him at school, so he obviously wasn't at his dorm where they stayed together. "

Thinking that, she didn't even both with the boy's dorm. She then thought about another place that Touma frequented.

"I'll go by the hospital and see if he's checked in there." stated Himegami as she turned in the direction of the hospital and began walking.

As Himegami journeyed on her way to the hospital, she noticed that a lot of strange things were going on in Academy City that day.

She noticed that there were a lot more students out then should have been at that time of day. It wasn't even lunch time yet so there was no reason for so many students to be out of school.

She also noticed that most of the students she passed were female instead of male. She also noticed a lot of the girls seemed to be looking for someone or something. The girls also didn't seem to be interacting with one another and a dark aura seemed to appear around the girl when they got too close to one another or looked in each other's direction. Himegami wondered about this as she continued to the hospital.

Finally, she just decided to ask one of the girls what was going on with everyone.

"Uh…hello." said Himegami as she approached a girl, who didn't seem to see her.

Upon hearing her words, the girl quickly turned her head towards Himegami. There was malice in the girl's eyes and a dark aura surrounding her. The dark energy coming from the girl caused Himegami to take a step back with a slight look of fear on her face.

Seeing Himegami's reaction, the girl relaxed. Her face softened and the dark aura surrounding her disappeared.

The girl had dark hair, a round face, and a shapely body with large breast. She was also wearing a school uniform that Himegami did not recognize.

"Yes, can I help you?" asked the girl, beaming a bright smile to Himegami.

"Y-yes. It seems like there are a lot of students out of class today, why is that?" asked Himegami.

"Oh! Well it's weird, but the power went out at our school and they let us go for the day while they try and figure it out. And it seems like all the schools in the area lost power also. Didn't your school lose power too?" replied the girl.

"No. Our school was at full power when I left a little while ago."

"Well at first, I thought it was just my school, but then I learned that it was just about every school in the area. Except for yours it seems."

"Hmmm, that is weird. Well, why are all of these girl on the streets, and why does it seem that your all looking for something." asked Himegami.

At this question the girl put her hands to her face and began to blush. The look on her face showed that she was in a semi dream like state as she looked up slightly towards the sky.

Snapping out of her dream, the girl began to explain what she and everyone was doing.

"W-well…I met this guy the other day. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and almost tripped, but he caught me. Afterwards he said; We wouldn't want you to fall and hurt that beautiful face, now would we?" stated the girl.

The girl's face instantly began to blush again and the dream like look reappeared on her face.

"I've had guys try to flirt and hit on me before, but I could tell that he wasn't trying to. I could feel that he was sincere."

Growing suspicious, Himegami asked the girl a question.

"Do you know what the guy's name is?"

"Well I didn't at first. All I knew was the he was high school aged and had spikey black hair. But this morning I got a video claiming that he was looking for a girl, and the person in the video said that his name was Kamijou Touma. "

That settled it. This girl was out looking for Kamijou. But the question was, was she the only one?

Not wanting to let the girl know that she was also looking for Kamijou, Himegami thanked the girl for the information and continued on her way.

After walking a few blocking away, Himegami began thinking to herself; 'How far has the news in that video spread? I thought it was just our school before I run into the girl a moment ago. Deciding to test her theory, Himegami decided to ask someone else.

After deciding that, Himegami came upon a woman that was a bit older then she was, maybe in her last year of high school or possibly college aged. The woman was very good looking and wore glasses, a white blouse, and a red skirt, had huge breast and a model-eque body.

"Um…excuse me." said Himegami while walking up to the woman.

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to ask if you got a strange video this morning."

The woman blushed deeply as soon as the question was asked.

"W-why yes. I got a strange video this morning. It's funny, because was about a spikey haired boy I ran into the other day. I had climbed in the tree to grab a balloon that a child had stuck in it, but then I slipped off the branch I was on and fell. Luckily that spikey haired boy caught me before I hit the ground and was injured."

Just thinking about the boy and the way he had saved her and held her in his arms made the woman's heart beat increase.

"I then thanked him for catching me and he replied with; "No problem. I'd always leap to help a beautiful woman like you."

"Now I've had guys try to hit on me and beautiful before, but with him it was different. You could tell that he wasn't trying to hit on or flirt with me."

That clenched it for Himegami. She had thought that the video had only made it's way too their school and thus only the people who attended knew about it, but she was now finding out that it had spead much further then she thought.

'I knew that he saved a lot of girls and fairly popular in our school, but I didn't knew that he had this kind of fan base outside of our school!' the thought of it caused Himegami to suddenly feel downtrodden and depressed.

Himegami bowed to the older woman and gave her thanks and continued on her way.

"I have to find Kamijou first and confirm if these rumors are true. If not then I may end up stuck a side character forever. Or worst, a background or non-playable character!"

Filled with new determination, Himegami continued in her quest to find Kamijou Touma.

* * *

Konori Mii was at the 177th Judgment branch. She was receiving report of increased violence in the streets of Academy City. She wanted to get out in the streets and help, ut as she was the only one at the branch at the moment, she couldn't leave it unmanned.

There were also reports on the power going out at most of the school in the area and therefore the students were let out early. Konori thought that there may have been a connection between the power outage, the students being released from school early and the increase in violence.

While Konori took her job as a Judgment branch head seriously, she didn't have a ulterior motive for wanting to leave the office and get out on the streets.

This morning she had received a video stating that a certain black, spikey haired boy was looking for a girlfriend. Konori herself had arrested the boy more than once as he always seemed to be in the middle of things whenever there was trouble and was thus arrested for being suspicious. But it always came out, due to eye witness accounts that he was in fact trying to help or save the person that was truly in trouble.

Due to the multiple encounters that she had with the boy and the fact that he always was always willing to need those in need, Konori had developed a respect for the boy.

"And besides, the boy was brave, and strong, and athletic, and not bad looking." said Konori out loud to herself.

Those words caused the girl's face to instantly explode into crimson. She was just happy that there was no one there to see her in this state.

"Hello Konori sempai." called a voice behind her.

The sudden greeting startled Konori and caused her to jump two steps back. Lost in her own world, Konori didn't notice anyone walk into the branch office. She then regained herself and turned to look at who had spoken to her.

It was a a middle school aged girl with flowers in her hair and a laptop underneath her arm.

"Uihara! I'm glad you're here," stated Konori. "As you probably already know, the power to most of the schools in the area has gone out and all the students at those school have been let go early."

"Yes. The power at our school also went out and the teacher decided to go us go early too." replied Uihara.

"Yes, but it seems that violence has broken out all over the city. There is an increased number of battles between espers going on for some reason. The other weird thing is they all seem to be girls."

"What do you mean Konori sempai?"

"I mean there only seem to be female combatants. There is little to no males fighting that we have heard on."

Konori found this strange. While she has arrested girls for fighting before, this was on a level she had never seen. First there was that weird video this morning, then the power to the schools in the area goes out and now we have girls seemingly roaming the streets getting into fights. If it was the boys doing it, while concerned, it wouldn't have been as weird. She was routinely arresting boys for assault and fighting. But for it to be mostly girls fighting with little to no boys involved was strange.

Uihara. Since you're not a combat orientated member of Judgment, I want you to stay here and man the fort while I go out. Take reports from other Judgment members, and coordinated as much as you can."

"Yes Konori sempai. I'll get right on it." said Uihara as she went over to her desk and set up her laptop and connected it with the computer systems within the Judgment office.

Once everything was set up, Uihara's fingers began to blaze across her keyboard. After a few seconds, Uihara's fingers began to look like a blur and it was hard for Konori to keep track of what they were doing.

"Ok Uihara, I'm heading out. Please keep my up to date on any important developments." stated Konori as she walked out the door of the Judgment office.

* * *

Kongou Mitsuko was walking around in Academy City. She rarely left the School Gardens but decided that she needed to venture out more, and with being released early today thought that today would be a perfect time to do so.

"Even someone like me should venture out and mingle with the commoner sometimes." said Kongou to herself.

Kongou had a attractive and well-endowed figure, which she was very proud of. She also had a prominent forehead which was flanked by two fringes of her black hair which she kept rather long and neat looking.

As she was walking, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She then brought up her messages and choose one in particular. This one contained a video that she had received this morning.

Watching the video again and hearing that that boy is looking for a girlfriend, Kongou's cheeks turned red.

'If that boy truly is looking for a girlfriend then it's obvious who the best choice would be.' thought Kongou to herself.

As she continued to walk, she thought back on the day she had met that boy.

It was a day like any other and it was one of those rare days that Kongou decided to venture outside of the School Gardens. She wanted to do a bit of shopping and while she could get almost anything that she wanted from the shops in the School Gardens, she wanted to check out the 7th Mist Mall.

Unfortunately, she had gotten lost on the way. Sure she could have called a car to take her to the mall and return to the dorms but earlier that day a fellow school mate of hers, Sharai Kuroko had teased her, saying that she couldn't do anything on her own and that if she ever left School Gardens on her own, she'd never make it back.

Not willing to take this offense to her pride, she decided to prove her wrong. So after classes were over, Kongou decided to go shopping at the 7th Mist Mall.

"I'll show her. I can do things on my own." said Kongou to herself.

Unfortunately, it seems that Kuroko may have been right. The mall was in the same district, yet she couldn't seem to find it. She wanted to just call a car to come get her, but her pride wouldn't let her. She was going to prove that she didn't need help to do everything little thing.

Continuing to walk, Kongou turned down a alley thinking that it may be a short cut. The alley had many twist and turns in it. The alley started to get more narrow and Kongou was starting to feel a bit claustrophobia.

Making another turn, Kongou came to a fairly wide area that was a dead-end.

"Hey pretty girl. You seem lost. We can help you find your way. Hehehe." said a voice behind her.

Turning around to see who had spoken, Kongou saw that in the alleyway that she came in from, there was now a group of three boys blocking the way.

These boys were a fair bit taller and bigger then she was. They all had the look of delinquents.

Kongou unfolded the fan that she always carried, and hid half her face behind it.

"What do you delinquents want? Were you enamored by the beauty of this ojou sama?" asked Kongou in her haughtiest voice.

"Yeah, that's it," said the biggest of the boys, who seemed to be the leader. "We saw that you looked lost and wanted to help someone as beautiful as you." replied the boy with a grin on his face while his two companions snickered.

"So why don't you come with us and we'll show you a good time." said the leader while extending his hand out towards Kongou.

Kongou looked at the boy from behind her fan. A cruel smile formed on her lips that the boys could not see. She then replied to their offer; "A beautiful ojou sama like myself can't be seen with rough looking commoners like you. Be gone from sight. Oh ho ho ho!"

"Just who do you think you are you bitch!" yelled the boy while clenching his extended hand into a fist.

The other two boys smirk became bigger but there was now something een more dangerous about their smiles.

Kongou wasn't too worried though. She was a level four Aero Hand user, so she could handle herself. The only real danger would be if they were off a similar rank or even if just one of them was a level two or high. She could beat a level two in a one on one fight, but the problem was that there was three of them. If at least one of them was at least a level two, then she would be in trouble because she was out numbered.

While Aero Hand allowed her create ejection points and propel items, she had to touch them first. If she could just touch the boys she could take them out, but she would need to get close to do so.

Kongou's back was again the wall. Next to her was a trash can. Slowly she inched over to the trash can while the boy continued to talk.

"How dare you reject us! We were going to do this the easy way but now it seems like we are going to have to do things the hard way."

Kongou had finally inched over to the trash can. She then processed to pick up the lid and hold it as if she was carrying a shield. The boys just laughed at this.

"And what are you going to do with that? You think a trash can lid can stop us? Hahahaha!"

Kongou just smiled. She was holding the lid, meaning that she could create a ejection point for it and propel it. So she proceeded to do so, and before the boys knew what was happening, the lids had hit one of the two lackeys in the face, knocking him down.

The two boys turned and saw their friend laid out of the ground and then turned to look back at the girl, their faces full of rage.

"You little bit—" the leader started to comment, but the girl had already begun moving. She was running staright at the boy in an attempt to touch him and create a ejection point that she could use against him.

The leader seeing this pointed his hand at her, palm out and fired. Seeing the attack coming at her, Kongou had to dodge to avoid it.

She looked back and saw the wall behind her was cover in a fairly thick layer of ice.

Seeing that, she knew that if she was hit by the attack she would be frozen in place and probably unable to defend herself.

Kongou then had a idea. She touched the bottoms of her shoes and created a ejection point on them. She then activated them and began to propel up. She just wanted to get to the top of the building so she could escape.

Kongou was only a half dozen meters from the top of the bul=ilding when she was stopped dead in her tracks.

Suddenly it became really cold around her and a thick layer of ice formed above her, and completely covered the open gaps between the building. There was now a overhead above her and it was too thick to break through, and the ejection point was running out of air to keep her aloft.

Slowly coming back down, Kongou now had no choice but to fight her way out.

"I'm a level three and my ability is called Cryo Manipulation. I can't actually create ice, I can just flash freeze the moisture in the air, bring it to -25° turning it into ice." Spoke the boy smugly.

'I could create an ejection point on the wall of the building and fire it at him, but that would rip the wall out, and possible collapsing the building, hurting everyone inside and possibly killing us.' Kongou thought to herself.

She had to find a way out of this mess. If that attack hit her just one it would be all over. Even if it just hit her leg or arm, she would probably lose the appendage.

She had to find a way to escape. The only upside was the one of the boys was already knocked out, so she only had two more to deal with. But she was only able to knock that one out due to them not knowing what her ability was. Now that they've seen it, they won't fall for that trick again.

Just as she was thinking that, she heard a voice cry out in the distances; "SUCH MISFORTUNE!"

* * *

 **AFTERWORD**

 **Well that the end of this chapter. I know it was a bit short but I was kind of short on time. The next chapter will be longer, I promise.**

 **Well this chapter was all about focusing of those characters that don't get much focus and that will probably continue into next chapter.**

 **I kinda wanted to write a chapter to see what other characters outside of Mikoto and Index and Lessar and Mugino etc… were doing at this time. I mean it can't always be about them, right?**

 **So now Himegami is on the move! I don't think we get to see enough of her and we never really see Kongou outside of a Railgun story, so I thought it would be nice to include them and other rarely focused on characters.**

 **Well as always please rate and review**

 **Master Knight Trolling**


	7. Out of Focus pt II

**FOREWORD**

 **Well I am truly glad that everyone is enjoying my work. I makes doing this all worthwhile.**

 ***In my Soap opera announcer voice.***

" **So when we left off, Kongou Mitsuko was trapped in an alley. Could a cry of "Such Misfortune!" save her? We'll find out all of this and more as "The Touma Turns"**

 **But on to the Q & A**

 **Kami: I really don't know yet. I do know that I don't want this to be one of those stories that go on forever *coughMrQuestionmarkcough***

 **d3mystic: I;m glad you're enjoying the story. I'm glad you brought up the OCs. Just about everyone missed it, but those were the same girls that Touma helped on his way to school in the prequel story A Certain Boy And A Certain Infection. And while Thor and Fiamma would be interesting, they would really have no reason to be part of this fight.**

 **Anon Gues: I haven't forgotten the classroom, trust me. And those girl Himegami spoke to were the same OCs from A Certain Boy And A Certain Infection that Touma helped on his way to school.**

 **PoseidonofSea: I'm glad you enjoy them. It does take time to think of and write these chapters. I have a general outline about what will happen every chapter but not a ton of detail until I start writing.**

 **toumakamijou298: Of course, Touma is running from something. He's always running from something.**

 **MrQuestionMark: Wheres Touma? Who knows? Himigami was actually pretty fun to write, so I think we'll be seeing more of her. I kinda dossapointed in you Mr. ?. I expected you of all people to notice that the two girls Himegami spoke to where the girls from A Certain Boy And A Certain Infection that Touma helped on the way to school.**

 **Whwsms: Your approval is greatly appreciated.**

 **Amvmaster: Because Touma would never have the balls to do anything like that.**

* * *

It was early in the morning but still dark outside. The sun was still about an hour or so from rising. Sphynx the calico cat was outside after being put out for the night. Usually he wandered about the city. Meeting up with other cats and searching for food in trash cans and killing rodents and bugs.

He would always come back about an hour or so before the humans he lived with awoke so that they could let him back in. Sometimes the girl in white let him in and other times it was the boy who let him in on his way out in the morning.

But this morning was a bit different.

'I better start heading back home," thought Sphynx. 'I want to be there when they open the door. I'm tired and want to go to sleep in that nice warm bed.'

Sphynx walked through the empty city. There was no one around and no sounds being made except for the sounds of other animals in the city; Cats in an alleyway, dogs in a separate alley, and the scurry of rodents and bugs.

Sphynx loved this time of day when he was all alone, walking the streets. It made him feel like he owned the city.

Sphynx was only a half dozen or so blocks away from his home when he saw something strange. What was strange was that he saw anything at all. There was never anyone out this late, and the fact that there was someone out wandering about was a very strange occurrence to the cat.

The person was walking in the opposite direction that he was, and was about seventy or eighty meter ahead of him, so the person didn't see or notice him. Letting his curiosity get the better of him, which was ironic considering what they say about curiosity and the cat, Shpynx decided to follow the person to see where he could possibly be going this early in the morning.

Being a cat, Shpynx was quick, agile, and a master of stealth. The person never knew that the cat was even following him. As Shpynx closed the gap between them, he got a better picture of the person that he was following.

It was a boy, with black spiky hair. In fact it was the black spiky haired boy that Sphynx lived with.

'Now where could he be going this early? It's too early for him to be going to school, and besides, his school is in the other direction.' thought the cat.

Shpynx continued to follow the boy as he trekked through the empty city. After a while of walking the boy stopped. The boy looked around a bit before reaching into his pocket. Pulling out his cell phone the boy pressed a few buttons and then put the phone up to his ear.

Steping a bit closer, but still far enough away that the boy won't notice him, Shpynx listened in on the call.

"So everything has already been arranged?"

"…."

"Ok, good. You know how they are here. I did want there to be any trouble."

"…."

"Ok, I'll see you soon."

The boy then hung up the phone. He then continued walking, heading off to wherever his destination was.

Shpynx thought about following him, but noticed that the sky was becoming lighter and that soon it would be daybreak. Tired and wanting to sleep, Shpynx turned around and headed back toward the dorm that his humans lived in.

'Well I don't really care what he's doing. I was just a bit curious. But, really, I should be heading back. The girl in white will be up soon and will be looking for me.' thought Shpynx.

And with that, he turned around and headed back toward the dorm he has come to call his home.

* * *

Komoe's classroom was all a buzzed about the new girl that has come seeking Kamijou Touma. The girl had a slim physique, long straight black hair, and black eyes. She was currently wearing a a tight-fitting bodysuit with gray, white and red details. She looked to be a serious type of person, and had fairly intense eyes.

Noticing all the blank stares that she was getting, Shutaura Sequenzia asked again about the whereabouts of Kamijou Touma.

"Well, is Kamijou Touma here are not?"

Asking this question a second time was a mistake, because instantly the males in the class lost their shit.

"What a beauty! And shes here looking for Kamijou?!"

"I can't believe the luck of Kamijou! Death to the Kamijou bloodline!"

"What a lucky bastard! "

"Goddamn Kami-yan disease!"

"Now, now, quite down everyone." spoke the tiny teacher to the rest of her class.

The class slowly but surely quieted down, knowing what Fukiyose would do to them if they continued.

Shutaura wondered for a bit who this tiny person standing in front of this high class was, but after having worked for Academy City for a while, hardly anything surprised her anymore.

Turning to the girl standing in the doorway, Komoe spoke to her;

"Now what was your name again?"

"Shutaura Sequenzia."

"And you here looking for Kamijou Touma?"

"Yes I am"

"Well, I'm sorry Sequenzia san, but Kamijou isn't in today. I really don't know where he is."

A frown appeared of Shutaura's face as she cursed under her breath. Shutaura then simply turn and head out of the classroom without another word spoken.

Exiting the school, Shutaura thought back on what happen brought her here in the first place.

It was early that morning. The sun hadn't even broken through the night sky yet, and Shutaura was already up doing her daily morning routine.

The routine included running 15km, 250 sit-ups and pushup a piece, and hand to hand combat training with her practice dummies. There was of course other company training that she and her men were required to do, but this was her own personal morning routine. This morning routine usually last about 3 hours, with an hour and a half dedicated to just the hand to hand training.

After her routine was finished, Shutaura headed towards the shower in her apartment. She turned on the hot water and stripped completely naked. Stepping into the shower, a slight smile appeared on her face. She could feel the hot water envelope her and relax her tired muscles. To be honest, this was her favorite part of the morning routine that she had created for herself.

She stood in the shower for 20 minutes before she even began to lather herself up. After finishing with her shower, Shutaura stepped out and grabbed the towel hanging from the nearby towel rack.

Drying off, Shutaura hung the towel around her neck as she walked into the other room. She lived alone, so she didn't have to worry about anyone seeing her naked. Shutaura lived in a 1 bed, 1.5 bathroom apartment on the 5th floor of a 9 story apartment building.

The bathroom she exited was connected to her bedroom, so she didn't have far to go to get dressed. Because of how tight and form fitting the suit she wore while working was, she usually wore nothing underneath but panties. The suit was tight enough to keep her breast in place, so she never needed to wear and bra while in the suit. Sitting on the bed, while still nude, Shutaura picked up her phone to check the time. She needed to be to work by 0730 and she usually finished up her morning routine by 0600. That gave her enough time to shower, get dressed and make it in to work.

However when she checked her phone today, she noticed that there was a message on it. She didn't recognize the number it was sent from, but she opened up the message anyways. She saw that there was a video in the message and hit the play icon in the middle.

Watching the video, she saw a familiar black spikey haired boy, having a meal with two girls that she didn't recognize.

That when she heard the voice of another boy that she didn't know speaking; "Looks like Kamijou Touma is looking for a girlfriend."

Shutaura eyes widened in shock.

"This boy is looking for a girlfriend?" Shutaura asked herself quietly.

Now Shutaura had gotten to know the boy fairly well during their adventure during the Endymion incident, and while she thought that he was strong and brave, didn't really seem to have strong romantic feeling for him. But it was someone else that pushed her over the edge after viewing this news, Meigo Arisa.

After the Endymion incident, Shutaura and Arisa merged into one being. And while Shutaura was the dominate personality, she still had Arisa's memories and she could influence her to a certain degree. So while Shutaura's feeling for the boy were there, but not strong, Arisa's feeling, combined with her own, pushed her over the edge.

Flooded with feeling of desire for the boy, Shutaura had no choice but to seek him out and ask him if the rumor that she just heard was true.

Seeing that is was about 0617, Shutaura knew that the boy would either already be up or was soon to be to get ready for class that day. Getting dressed in her form fitting suit, Shutaura decided that the best way to find the boy was to visit his school and confront him there.

But first she needed to find out a bit more information about the boy. Because while she had met him before, and had even been to his dorm as Arisa, she didn't actually know which school he went to. Now she could just go to his dorm but by time she got there he would probably be gone, and confronting him at his dorm would have been a bit too forward.

Shutaura then walked into her living room and turned on the laptop she had plugged into the wall to charge the previous night. She then pulled up the student database and found the information about Kamijou Touma that she needed.

Now knowing her destination, Shutaura looked at a clock hanging on her wall which read 6:52.

"Well I've got some time. I don't need to leave right now." said Shutaura to herself.

She then picked up her phone and made a call.

"Yeah, I won't be in today. I have somethings to take care of."

"….."

"Yeah, just do the normal training and make sure everyone is ready just in case we get a call."

"….."

"Yeah, bye." said Shutaura, hanging up.

"Well, it's 0430 so I better get going. I don't know what I'm going to say to him once I find him, but I'll figure that out on the way." said Shutaura as she walked out the door.

Back at the present time, Shutaura was deciding what she should now do.

"Well, I could go to his dorm and see if he's there. He may be out sick or something," said Shutaura to herself. "But I doubt that. The girl standing at the front of his class seemed to be his teacher and said that she didn't know where he was. If he was sick he would have called in and told someone."

Academy City was a fairly big city. While only a third the size of Tokyo, it was still a large city.

'Well I could just search the entire city but that would take too long. And I don't that he would need to go to the warehouse district or the mountainous area, so he's probably still in District 7.' thought Shutaura.

"Well I have to start somewhere so let's get started."

* * *

"Mother!" a young woman bellowed as she forcefully opened the door to the room her mother current resided in.

"What is it? And you didn't have to basically kick the door down you know." replied the mother.

"Is it true?! Is it true that you sent her to Academy City?"

"Why, yes it is."

"Tell me why mother."

"Well…to be honest, I sent her there for you."

"What do you mean you sent her there for me? What I do have to do with anything?"

"Well, you've rejected every fiancé` that has been presented to you, so I sent Villain and William to find that boy, Touma Kamijou." Replied Queen Elizard

"What! You interfere in my life and intend for me to marry that boy?!" exploded Carissa. "He's not even nobility. I wouldn't be able to marry him anyways."

"True, but he has shown himself to be brave, courageous and strong. All the qualities of a knight. And that's why I sent Villain. She is to offer him a position of knighthood. If he accepts, tent he could marry into the royal family."

"And what makes you think I would even want to marry him to begin with? What makes you think that I won't reject him just like all the others?"

"I don't think you will," said the Queen with a smirk on her face. "You hold the attribute of Military Might. You appreciate strength, and you saw he strength and resolve firsthand. I bet that won the boy a lot of points with you."

Carissa couldn't say anything. She did hold the attribute of Military Might and did value strength and force of will. And she had seen all of that in that boy.

"And let's not forget," said the Queen. "He is the holder of the Imagine Break. It would be a major coup for us to have him married into the royal family. He alone would significantly increase as military might against other magical nations."

Carissa stood there and thought for a moment.

'Everything that mother is saying is true. Having Imagine Breaker on our side would increase our power, and he has shown to be extremely loyal to his friends and whoever he deems on his side.'

"Well mother, I agree with everything that your say. But why didn't you just send me to Academy City to find the boy?"

"Well two reasons. One, you don't really excel at matters of the heart. That is more Villain's domain. Two, you are still of house arrest for attempting a coup d'état again me."

"Your still on about that mother? That was months ago. When are you going to let that go?" asked Carissa as she turned around and walked out of the room.

"Just be lucky I let you out of the prison!" yelled the Queen after her daughter.

Walking down the hallway back to her room, a thought popped into Carissa's head. She was standing at a alter wearing a white wedding dress, and next to her stood the Imagine Breaker boy, in a black tux and bow tie.

"I guess that wouldn't be too bad." Said Carissa to herself and a small smirk appeared on her face.

"Ahhhchooo!"

"Are you ok Princess Villain? Are you getting sick?" asked the driver.

"No, I'm fine. It's just…I feel as if someone is taking about me." replied Villain.

* * *

Kongou Mitsuko was currently trapped in an alley with three thugs, one of them out cold on the ground. The main threat to her was the ice user who could freeze her solid if she wasn't careful. While she was a level above the boy, for her ejection points to work, she needed something to use them on. She could use her powers on the wall behind her, but it would rip the wall out and possible bring the building down on top of them.

She could use her powers on herself and propel herself at the boy, hoping to crash into him and knock him out. But there was still the other boy, and she didn't know if he had an ability or not. And the ice user could do something like create a wall of ice, causing her to crush herself against it.

'Well I have to do something. They've already seen my ability so they will be on guard against it. There is still a trash can over in one of the corners but I doubt that they'll let me get to it to use my powers.' thought Kongou.

Hoping against hope that she could possible inch her way over to the trash can so she can at least have something to defend herself with, there was then a yell of "SUCH MISFORTUNE!" reverberating through the back alleys of Academy City.

All three of them stopped what they were doing and looked around, trying to figure out where the yell came from.

Suddenly, a boy appeared in the entrance of the alley they were in. He had black spikey hair, and was wearing a white button up shirt and black pants. He was doubled over and breathing hard as if he had run a marathon and seemed tired.

"Whew…I glad I lost them. First I get attacked by a pack of dogs, and while running away from them I bump into this gang of thugs, causing the leader to spill his drink on his girlfriend. And on top of all that, the spilled drink causes the girls shirt to become see through, and the leader blames me and accuses me of doing it on purpose to ogle his girl!" yelled out the spikey haired boy while holding his head in anguish.

That's when the boy turned around and seemed to notice that there were other people in the alley with him. Freezing on the spot, the boy just stared at the group, while they continued to also stare at him.

Thinking that the boy could help her, or at least provide a distraction so that she could use her powers on the two remaining boys.

Seeing the look of fear on the girls face and the threatening posture of the two boys, Touma assessed the situation immediately.

Gaining a serious look on his face, and a whole new demeanor, Touma slowly approached the two boys.

"Hey, just what do you think you are doing to the girl. She obviously looks scared of you two and doesn't want to be here."

"Don't worry about what we're doing. Just go on and get out of here before you get hurt!" said the least threatening looking of the two boys.

The boy the rushed at Touma with his fist raised, in what must have been an attempt to knock him out.

Touma easily dodged the first swing and dodged the second swing. Touma then caught the boy in the stomach with a hard left. This caused the boy to halt his advance and the pain coursed through him. Taking advance of the boy not moving, Touma swung his right fist and connected with the right side of the boy's face. This brought the boy down to one knee. Touma then quickly ran up and kneed the boy in the chin, sending him flying 18 inches away and landing with a thud, out cold.

Seeing that, Kongou began to have hope that with this boy's help, she could get out of this. But there was still the leader who was a level three. She didn't know what this boys level was, but she hoped that it was high enough to help.

"You son of a bitch! How dare you get in my way!" yelled remaining boy.

He turned toward Touma with his hand raised and palm out.

"Watch out! He has ice powers!" yelled out Kongou to warn the spikey haired boy.

"Too late!" yelled the thug as he fired his ability at Touma.

Touma suddenly felt the area around his body turn very cold. Sensing danger, Touma threw his body to the left and against a wall. As soon as he did that, the spot where he just was, turn completely into a solid chuck of ice.

"He's a level three. His ability allows him to super cool the moisture in the air, flash freezing it!" yelled out Kongou.

'So he can't actually fire ice at me. He can just lower the temperature of the air in the spot I'm at,' thought Touma to himself. 'But I don't know the extent of his powers. He might be able to flash freeze this entire alley.'

Coming out of his own thoughts, Touma rushed the boy with his fist raised.

Not expecting this, the thug took a step back in panic. He quickly raised his palm and released his ability.

Touma, sensing danger once again, did a forward roll just as the wall he was against was frozen solid.

Since it was an alley and thus a small enclosed space, Touma reached the thug in four steps. Bring his fist forward, Touma connected with the thug's face. The blow caused the thug to take a few steps back, however he quickly recovered.

Raising his hand once again the thug attempted to use his ability on an approaching Touma. Touma quickly side stepped to the left, throwing off the thugs aim. Nearing the thug again, Touma this time connected with a left hook to the stomach. This caused the thug some discomfort, but he didn't double over like the other guy. It was safe to say that he was a bit more muscular then the other boy and could take a punch better.

"You've got some pretty good moves" admitted the thug.

"Thanks" replied Touma.

"What level are you anyways?"

"I'm just a level zero."

"A level zero! And you tried to take on a level three?

"So what if I'm a level zero. That doesn't mean I can just ignore someone who needs help!" declared Touma.

"Well killing you with my powers would be too easy, and you seem to have some pretty good moves, so if it's a fist fight you want, it's a fist fight you'll get, you bastard." declared the thug as he squared up against Touma in his ready position.

Touma once again rushed at the boy, but this time he was ready. Touma threw a right jab towards the boy's face, but the thug ducked under his fist. The thug then threw his own right, catching Touma in the stomach. Feeling the pain from the blow, Touma threw a left hook, catching the thug on the jaw. Recovering from the blow, the thug swung with his right towards Touma's face, but Touma moved his head to the left, causing the blow to miss.

The thug then tried a leg sweep move that nearly took Touma down. Even though Touma did not go down, the move put him off balance and that was all the opening the thug needed. Rushing at Touma while he was still off balance, the thug threw a left, catching Touma in the jaw and a right, catching him in the stomach.

This two hit combo brought Touma down to one knee. Seeing the end of the fight, the thug tried to perform a knee lift and strike Touma in the chin. Touma saw the move coming, because it's what he would have done in the same situation, and rolled to the side.

The thug's knee hit nothing but air. Touma quickly got to his feet and went on the attack again. His fist connected with the side of the thug's face, causing him to stumble to the side a bit.

The thug then wiped a bit of blood from his lip, turned, and faced Touma. The two boys ran at each other with their fist raised.

The two boys continued to swing their fist at each other in an attempt to knock the other one out. While Touma had a slight advantage, it was enough to finish the fight.

After dodging Touma's last attack the thug spoke; "I'm sick of this! I'll just finish this now!"

The boy then raised both of his palms, and pointed them both at Touma.

"I usually only have a range of about 7 meters with my ability, but that'll be enough. In such an enclosed space, it will be enough to freeze half of the alley. You won't be able to dodge this!"

Touma suddenly felt the air around him becoming colder and colder. He knew the attack was coming and that he couldn't dodge it. Just as he was about raise Imagine Break to stop the attack, he heard something.

There was a loud clacking sound. The thug boy when ridged, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and then he collapsed on the ground.

Touma surprised by what just happen, just stared at the boy on the ground. Touma then lifted his head as he heard someone speaking.

"Humph…well that takes care of that!" said the middle school girl that was the reason for the entire incident.

To be honest, Touma was so caught up in the fight that he had forgotten about her.

Kongou Mitsuko just stood there, dusting off her hand, and standing triumphed.

* * *

 **AFTERWORD**

 **Well, that the end of that chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it. That probably wasn't the ending that everyone was expecting, but that's what makes doing this so much fun. Betraying everyone's expectation.**

 **So what did everyone think of this chapter? I wanted to continue with other character that are usually out of focus in the main story.**

 **So next chapter we will probably get back to some of the main characters and fights. I don't really know yet. Maybe we should continue with some of the more out of focus characters next chapter too. Y'all let me know.**

 **And as always, rate and review.**

 **Master Knight Trolling**


	8. Patrolling and the Superior Model

**Guess whose back, back. Back again, again. Yes, I'm back, back. Tell a friend, friend. So it seems to me that everyone really enjoyed the last chapter. The only thing that I'm a little disappointed in is that while yes, I get the reviews, when I ask all of you what you would like to see next, no one tells me anything.**

 **I asked if you would like to see more characters that are usually out of focus or would you like to get back to the girls that have already been introduced and the fights. No one said anything so I guess I'll choose.**

 **Oh well. Now on to the Q &A**

 **wildarms13: I never said that…**

 **whwsms: Actually Sphynx does know where Touma went, at least more than anyone else. And I thought about having her say "Ohohohoho!" because is brought up thoughts of "Ohohohoho" from Heavy Object. They have pretty much the same type of personality.**

 **shiroryuu01: Believe me, Mugino isn't done just yet.**

 **Agent Nine: Now whoever said that Touma was still in the city? But I never said that he wasn't, so who know, besides Sphynx and myself of course.**

 **MrQuestionMark: I thought everyone would enjoy the story a bit from Sphynx perspective. And I'm glad that I was right. And who doesn't enjoy seeing Carissa? I enjoy writing her for the same reason I enjoy writing Lessar. They are both so confident in themselves. And while Lessar is a bit on the slutty side, they both go whole hog for anything that they want.**

 **toumakamijou298: I don't know if I'll have Carissa personally go and search out Touma. It could be interesting though…**

 **d3mystic: I never said that Villain was going to be the one to marry Touma. What I said was that Villain was sent because Carissa was still locked up and because Villain is better at handling matter of the heart then Carissa is. Villain was always there to try and convince Touma about Carissa.**

 **Guest: They are not sisters. They just have some common features.**

* * *

It was the late morning but not yet quite noon, and two people were standing in a park speaking. Well…there were more than two people. There were over four dozen bodies lying unconscious on the ground littering the park. There were only five people awake, and three of those people were holding a third person preventing them from moving.

"So you will tell me about to connection to my Prince. I may not be able to control your mind, but I'm sure I can find a pyrokenetic or a electromaster within range to make you tell me what I want to know. I could even have these three hold you here for hours until I get what I want." said Misaki.

Cendrillon's eyes widen at the obvious threat. While she knew that the girl's powers wouldn't work on her, they could work on others, and the girl seemed devious enough to follow through on her threat. She needed to figure a way out of this situation, but with her body and legs being held in place, she couldn't use her normal magic to dodge or escape. And the blond girl was still too far out of range for her Glass Slipper spell to affect her. She needed to stall for time until she could figure a way out.

"Why do you care what our relationship is? How is that any of your business?" asked Cendrillon.

Misaki was slightly taken aback at the question. But then she just smiled at the girl while answering; "He's my Prince. I investigate just about every girl close to him, and once I saw you in that video with him, and him taking about needing a girlfriend…" said Misaki, trailing off.

"So you're after him too I see."

"Why yes. Of course I am. He's saved me twice now. I owe him my life, and I would do anything to repay him. _Anything_ at all," replied Misaki, words full of innuendo. "And I'll crush anyone who gets in my ways."

"You don't look like a killer to me, girl." replied Cendrillon to the threat.

"No. I won't kill you. He wouldn't like it if I did. My Prince is just that kind of person," replied Misaki. Then her eyes narrowed and her face turned dark. "But you'd be surprised what you can live through."

Cendrillon's eye widen as she took in the girl's words. Looking into the girl's starry eyes, she could see that there was a determination and truthfulness to her words.

'This girl is serious. If I or anyone got into her way, she would crush them with everything that she had. I have to stall until I can figure a way out of this."

"So, why were you with him that day at that restaurant?" asked Misaki to the girl.

"I just happened to run into him and he invited me to go eat with him. That's all."

"And what is your relation to him? I doubt that you are just some random stranger."

"He's just a guy I happen to know."

"You just happen to know him? Tsk tsk. You shouldn't lie to me." Said Misaki as she held up her remote and pointed it towards that girl.

"You know your power don't work on me, so what are you planning to d—AAAGGGHHHHHHH!" Cendrillon screamed before finishing her sentence.

"I know that my powers somehow don't work on you. So I used them on someone else."

What had happen was simple; Misaki knew that her powers wouldn't work on the girl, so she used them on the man with his arms wrapped around her, preventing her from moving. The command was simple-squeeze. And the man holding the girl obeyed. He began squeezing the tiny girl. Now the man wasn't overly strong or muscular, but he was in decent shape and up against the tiny Cendrillon, he could probably break her in half.

"AaaaGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Cendrillon as more and more pressure was applied to her.

Finally, the pressure eased up and the pain went away.

"Now you won't lie to me again, will you?" asked Misaki in a slightly mocking tone.

*pant pant* "No." replied Cendrillon, breathing heavily.

"So tell me, how do you know Touma, why are you searching for him?"

Cendrillon sat in thought for a moment; 'She's from the science side, so I doubt that she knows about the magic side. Do I tell her? Do I tell her that I was one an enemy of the boy? Judging from the way she talks about the boy that information…wouldn't go over too well.'

"The truth is, the boy saved me. He saved me from a life of revenge, violence and anger. And I'm searching for him to confirm the rumor that's been going around." replied Cendrillon.

Misaki didn't immediately reply. She just stood there, with his hand on her cheek, contemplating what the girl had just said to her.

"I believe you," finally responded Misaki. "That does sound like something that he would do."

"So you'll let me go?"

"Oh, heavens no. You've already confirmed that you are also after my Prince. I can't have you running around and getting in my way. So I'm just going to have these people here hold you for a while until I find him. After that, I'll let you go."

Cendrillion's eyes widen at the words the girl had spoken. She knew the girl was serious. That the girl would restrain her there for hours or days if need be to keep her out of the search for Kamijou. She had to figure a way out of her situation, but being restrained cut off her typical magic and the while she could use the Glass Slipper spell, the ones holding her had their pain receptors severed and the girl controlling them, smartly stood out of range.

There was only one thing that Cendrillon could think of to do.

Misaki watched that girl take in the words she just said. She was being completely honest to the girl. She would have her held here until some could find Touma for herself. It would be just one less person for her to have to deal with.

Misaki then noticed the girl lower her head and face the ground. There was a slight sound coming from the girl's mouth. She could be sure exactly, but it sounded like some kind of chant.

Suddenly there was a loud crash and everyone was thrown back three meters from where they were standing. Five bodies littered the ground; that of Misaki's, Cendrillon's and the three people that were holding her in place.

Cendrillon was the first to recover. Her body ached, and her clothing was dirty. Her hair was a mess and he face was covered in dirt. Because of the pain in her body, it was struggle for Cendrillon to get up. She pushed herself off the ground and stood on wobbly legs.

What she had done was simple; with her head lowered she began to chant. "Old lady of the pumpkin carriage, please send the carriage quickly. Send it before I wake… before I wake from this one-night dream. Please send the pumpkin carriage."

She normally used her hands to direct the spell at whatever enemy she was facing, but with them restrained to her side, she wasn't able to. So she did the only thing that she could. She called for the spell anyways. Without her directing the attack, the attack came straight at her from above. The force of the attack hit her, the blond girl and the people restraining her. She was able to recover faster than the others because of her training and magic resistance.

She stood up and looked around. The three people that were holding her were completely unconscious, but the blond girl was stirring and starting to recover.

"It must be because she was further away and the attack didn't affect her as greatly." said Cendrillon to herself.

The blond girl looked like she was about in the same shape as Cendrillon was. Battered and dirty, the blond girl slowly got up. The girl stood on very wobbly legs and surveyed the area around her. She finally spotted the girl that was the cause of the blast and their eyes met. It was only for a second, but there was something conveyed between the two girls in that second of eye contact.

This isn't over.

Cendrillon nodded her head towards the girl, acknowledging what was conveyed before running off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Konori Mii was out patrolling in District Seven. There had been reports of several fights going on in the streets. She had had only been patrolling for thirty minutes but she had already broken up four different fights.

"I don't know what going on in the city today. People seem to be getting into random fights on the streets, but the weird part about all of this it that all the people fighting are female."

This confused Konori. "Why were all of these females fighting each other? And why today of all days? What could have happened today that would make females want to fig—"but Konori never finished her sentence.

She thought back on the event of the day and could only think of one major event that coincided with the start of the fighting.

"B-but that's ridiculous. There's no way that video could…I mean it was just a video…one person couldn't possible cause..."

Konori quickly shook the thought from her mind. It was ridiculous. There was no way that the video of that boy she received this morning is causing all of these females to fight each other.

"Anyways, how could one boy know so many females anyways? It's silly to even think of."

But then Konori started thinking about how she knew the oy.

"I-I mean it's different for me. The only reason I know him it because of the multiple times I've had to arrest him."

There had been multiple occasions where there was a fight or something strange going on and that boy seemed to be right in the middle of it. Every time she was called to or happened to come on to a scene and that boy was there, she would arrest him. And while questioning him at the scene it would always seem like he was either the victim of circumstance or was in fact helping someone in trouble or trying to end a conflict and wound up being chased by thugs.

"There was even that time he saved me and another girl when we were surrounded by thugs in a back alley." said Konori to herself, face now with a touch of red in her cheeks.

Konori quickly shook off the thoughts of that boy and continued her patrol. She didn't have to walk more than a few blocks before she came upon another fight. The two girls were espers, one seemed to be a pyrokinetic and the other a terrakinetic.

The fire user had dark hair and a round face. She was medium in height and she was wearing blue jeans and dark red shirt. The earth user had dyed blond hair, a more heart shaped face and glasses. She wore a yellow dress the reached down to her knees and a red and blue vest over top.

As Konori approached she could hear the two girls arguing about something, but she was still too far to hear everything. All she could catch were pieces.

""….find him first!"

"ou bitch! Over my dead…"

""e saved me from…"

"Well he saved…"

'They seem to be arguing or something, or someone.' thought Konori to herself.

Konori was a fairly seasoned Judgment Officer, so she knew better than to just run into the middle of a fight. So she approached slowly and when she was about a block away, she held her position and observed the girl girls.

'Well besides their powers, let me see if they have any other weapons on them' thought Konori as she used her ability, Clairvoyance. Clairvoyance gave Konori a sort of x-ray vision, allowing her to see through objects. Using her powers on the two girls, she saw that they were carrying no additional weapons.

Konori continued to observe the girls, looking for a good moment to jump in a break up their fight.

The fire user formed a medium sized fireball in her hand and threw it out the other girl. In responds, the the blond girl called up a piece of earth to block the fireball. She then punched the piece of earth and sent it flying at the dark haired girl. The girl dodged to the left and the piece of earth missed. The dark haired girl quickly got to her feet and fired off three fireballs in rapid succession. The blond girl rolled to the right, while also scooping up and a ball of earth and threw it at the girl. The ball of earth hit the dark haired girl in the stomach, causing her to double over. Pressing her advantage, the blond haired girl sunk her arm into the ground up to her elbow and pulled it out. Her arm was now covered in rocks and dirt. She then made a bee line for the dark haired girl who was still recovering from the earlier blow. With the fist covered in rock and dirt pulled back, the blond girl planned on finishing the fight in one blow, She was now only two meters away from the dark haired girl who had managed to stand up straight, but was still a bit wobbly. "This is it you bitch!" yelled the blond as she swung her towards the dark haired girl face.

The dark haired girl, seeing the attack coming, raised her hand and shot a stream of fire at the blond girl. The blond was now too close to dodge so she stuck out the hand covered in rocks and dirt. The fire made contact with her hand, and the blond was now unable to advance forward due to the continuous stream of fire coming at her and blocking her way.

The blond girl remained unhurt due to the dirt of rocks protecting her hand and arm, but the heat was starting to affect her. She could feel her she skin drying up and her body over heating as she couldn't produce enough sweat to keep her cool. She also felt the rocks and dirt covering her arm beginning to get hotter and hotter. Soon she would not be able to keep the heated material on her arm. She had to do something to get out of the mess she was in.

The blond girl then did a forward kick, with her foot digging into the ground as it moved. This caused a decent sized hunk of rock to come up and fly at the dark haired girl.

The dark haired girl saw the rock coming and instantly stopped her fire attack and rolled to the right out of the way.

With the stream of fire now stopped, the blond girl could relax a bit. The blond girl sunk to her knees while breathing heavy, the stream of fire heating the air around her and making it difficult to breath. She noticed the dark haired girl had now gotten to her feet, so she quickly, but wobbly got to her in anticipation of an attack.

The dark haired girl then preformed a round house kick, sending a ten meter wide length of fire at the blond haired girl. With the attack being so wide and her being so exhausted, the blond girl couldn't dodge. She just brought her arms up vertically In front of herself, causing a wall of earth her shoot up in front of her, blocking the ten meter wide fire attack.

Both girls were now breathing hard and looked exhausted. They both looked at each other and message was clear, this next attack would finish things. The blond girl sunk her arm into the ground and pulled it out, covered in rocks and dirt. The dark haired girl formed fire over her fist. The wo girls stared at each other for a few seconds. They were about ten meters apart, and it would take about seven steps to reach each other in the center. The two girls ran at each other, but suddenly; "Stop! This is Judgment!" came a voice from the side. And there stood a girl of medium height, with a large bust, and glass wearing a green armband.

Konori had watched the entire fight and knew that the time had come to step in. With both girls exhausted and going for what looked to be final attacks, Konori decided now was the best time to step in. While the girls were preparing for their last attacks, Konori snuck over closer to the girls. Just as they began to run at each other Konori shouted "Stop! This is Judgment!"

The two girls both had their fists raised, ready to plow into each other's faces but they both had frozen from the proclamation. The two girls turned their heads to look over at the Judgment member that suddenly appeared. They then turned to look at each other again, before nodding to each other. Then suddenly the two girls turned and began running towards Konori, with their fists raised.

* * *

Oriana Thompson was strolling through District Seven searching for Kamijou Touma.

'It's been a while since I've been here," Oriana thought to herself. "The last time I was here was for work, and things…went wrong.'

The last time she had been in Academy City, she was working for the Roman Catholic Church. While on the run from the member of Necessarius and Kamijou, she wound up hurting two innocent people in the process. She'd always felt bad about that. She was an expert tracker and an expert at getting away and losing her pursuers. She'd set traps, burn bridges, and create small floods if it would help her get away. But all in all she never hurt innocent people if it could at all be helped. While she had been defeated by Kamijou Touma, he never held a grudge against her.

She admired his strength and bravery. Not only was he instrumental in ending the coup in England, ending World War III, but he basically ended the threat of Magic God Othinus by himself.

"Plus I heard a rumor that he's into older, well developed, big sister types. And I definitely have that covered." said Oriana to herself, while folding her arms under her considerable breast, enhancing them.

Oriana was on her way to Kamijou's school. How she knew where it was? Well when she first found out and saw the recording of Kamijou wishing for a girlfriend, she reached through some of her channels. She knew that the magic side had spies in Academy City and vice versa. Someone she trusted gave her information of how to reach a spy in Academy City. Her contact didn't know the spy's name or what he looked like, but he ensured her that any information that he gave her would be good. So Oriana contacted that spy about the information she wanted. After paying the unknown spy and receiving the information she wanted, like Kamijou's school, his schedule, his frequent hangouts etc… the spy threw in an extra piece of information for free.

"By the way, he like older sister types with large breast nya."

She was then on the next plane to Academy City.

She was a little more than half way to the boy's school when a dark haired girl bumped into her.

"Sorry," said the dark haired girl. "I was distracted by looking down into my phone and didn't see you."

"It's ok." replied Oriana with a smile.

As Oriana was just about to continue on her way, she heard the dark haired girl mumble something.

"Dammit. Kamijou Touma wasn't in his class today."

Hearing the name Kamijou Touma, Oriana stopped in her tracks.

'Does this girl know Kamijou? Is she also looking for him for some reason?' Oriana thought to herself.

"Umm, excuse me, but did you say Kamijou Touma just now?" asked Oriana.

The dark haired girl stopped in her tracks and turn towards Oriana. She gave her a suspicious look before answering; "Yes…" she said hesitantly.

"Would you happen to know where he is at the moment?" asked Oriana.

"And just why are you looking for Kamijou anyways?"

"That's…it doesn't matter. If you know where he is, could you please tell me?"

"…Could I see some ID please?" asked the dark haired girl.

Oriana eyes widen in shock. Why was this girl asking her for ID? Just who was she? That's when Oriana took an actual good look at her. Besides her long dark hair, she wore a tight leather cat suit, which looked like it could be some kind of uniform.

'Shit! Is she part of the city's law enforcement?' thought Oriana to herself.

Oriana was partially right.

"If you don't have an ID, as either a resident of this city or a guest, then I will have to arrest you."

"On whose authority?"

"On the authority of the Black Crows." exclaimed the dark haired girl.

* * *

"MISAKA needs to find the savior so she can confirm whether the rumors about him searching for a girlfriend are true, say MISAKA, as MISAKA skips merrily along with Accelerator."

Accelerator just looked over at the girl in annoyance as he walked along side of her.

"Why do I have to go and find that f$%king hero just because there some rumor about him looking for a girlfriend? I don't give a f%#king if he is or isn't. I rather just go home." proclaimed Accelerator.

"It's for the other Misaka units. They want to know if it's true so that they can pursue the savior, says MISAKA, as MISAKA looks at Accelerator with large puppy dog eyes to convince him to continue the search with MISAKA."

"Tsk" replied Accelerator as he looked away from the small girl and continued to walk with her.

Accelerator was the number one ranked Esper in the city. So while he was technically registered to a school, he didn't actually have to go to one. So his time was pretty much his own, unless the city wanted to conduct a test or something.

To be honest, Accelerator really rather be at home sleep right now, but it was hard for him to say no to Last Order. She would just whine and cry and complain, and just generally annoy the hell out of him until he did what she wanted.

"What a pain in the ass." mumbled Accelerator.

The pair knew that Kamijou wasn't in class that day, and they doubted that he was home sick. Accelerator even tried his cell phone but got no answer.

"The f^#king hero is probably out saving some girl right now." said Accelerator with a sneer. Or a smirk. It's hard to tell with him.

"Well we need to find the savior or else all of the Misakas will try to come back to Academy City, and that will cause problems, says MISAKA as MISAKA points out the obvious."

"I know brat" replied Accelerator.

Accelerator had decided that the best place to look for Touma would be District Seven. Not only was his dorm there, but so were most of the shops and restaurants. If he was skipping school, it is more than likely the place he would be.

Accelerator and Last Order had been searching District Seven for a while now, looking for Kamijou Touma. It was a fairly how day, but Accelerator didn't mind it too much .But then he looked over to Last Order.

*pant pant* "It's sooo hot today, says MISAKA, as MISAKA pants and sweats from the heat."

"Stop complaining brat. You wanted to search for the goddamn hero, so were searching for the goddamn hero."

"Yes, but it's still hot outside, complains MISAKA as MISAKA flails her arms in irritation at Accelerator's lack of concern for MISAKA."

"What the hell do you want me to do about?"

"You could use your ability to reflect the heat away from me while holding my hand, say MISAKA, as MISAKA reaches up to grab Accelerator's hand."

"Accelerator quickly pulled his hand back before Last Order could grab ahold of it.

"That would burn out my battery you stupid brat! Then what would we do if we were attacked?"

"Who would attack us? And for what reason, asks MISAKA, as MISAKA tries to reason with Accelerator."

*Tsk* Accelerator made a sound with his tongue, yet he still refused to do what the tiny girl asked of him.

Being the number one level five in the city, Accelerator was used to people challenging and attacking him out of the blue. And after everything that he had went through to protect Last Order, Worst and the other clones, he was always on the lookout for an attack.

"Think of something else brat"

"Well how about you get Misaka some ice cream at that shop over there, says MISAKA, as MISAKA points to a shop across the street selling ice cream."

Accelerator looked over to where the tiny girl was pointing, and saw a small but busy ice parlor.

*Tsk* "Fine. Wait here brat, and don't move."

Accelerator then walked over to the ice cream shop leaving Last Order outside.

The line was fairly long, considering how hot it was outside, that didn't surprise Accelerator. What did surprise him was that when he came outside he saw large man with brown hair practically on towering over Last Order while she was for some reason on the ground, and he was reaching down towards her.

Accelerator quickly walked over to the pair afraid that this man may have been some rogue scientist after Last Order.

"Who the f%$k are you?!" asked the giant man as he stood between Last Order and the man.

* * *

William Orwell and Princess Villain ware walking through Academy City searching for Kamijou Touma. William had told the told that she should stay back in her room and that when he found the boy he would bring him back to her, nut she refused.

"Mother sent me on this mission so I should at least help with the searching. Besides, this is my first time in Academy City and I kind of want to have a look around." She had told him.

The two left their hotel and headed straight for District Seven.

"The boy's dorm and school are in this district, so our best chance of finding him would be to search here." William reasoned to the Princess.

She simply nodded in agreement and accompanied William to said district.

While they walked around the district, Princess Villain got strange looks from people. Villain simply shrugged them off. After all she was wearing a full flowing dress with many ribbons and decoration on it. It had to seem strange to the people of the city, especially on such a hot day. Luckily for Villain, the dress was magically enhanced to keep her cool in the summer and warm in the winter, as were most of her clothing.

Villain had heard of some of the amazing thing that were in Academy City, like the cleaning robots and the driverless bus, but actually seeing them was completely different.

"A-amazing!" said Villain, marveling at every piece of advance technology she pasted.

William kept his face passive and showed no emotion, but on the inside he was happy that Princess Villain was enjoying herself.

Villain was walking ahead of him, while he remind three or four steps behind her. This was due to respect for his position versus hers, and because it was easier to keep a watch for anything suspicious.

The two of them came to a fairly busy part of the district. As they were walking they came upon a brown haired little girl standing along. Villain, being the person she is walked right over to the girl wile William stood back and watched.

"Are you lost little girl?" asked Villain.

"No. I'm waiting on someone, says MISAKA—"started to say Misaka before turning around and seeing the full view of Villain.

"Wow, you look like a real life Princess, say MISAKA, excitedly."

Villain just giggled at the small girl's enthusiasm, while William continued to watch.

In her enthusiasm, Last Order wasn't watching where she was going and accidently ran into the other girl. Upon colliding, they both fell down. William quickly ran over and help Princess Villain to her feet.

"Are you ok Princess?" asked William.

"Y-yes. I'm fine. It was an accident." replied Villain as she brushed herself off.

Her clothing was stain and tear resistant also so she didn't have to worry about them too much.

"William, can you please go over and help the other girl up and make sure she is ok also." requested Villain.

William walked over to the small girl and just as he was reaching down to help her up he hear someone call out "Who the f%$k are you?!" as a skinny, whited haired boy with red eyes appeared.

William didn't respond right away, it was instead Villain that did—or at least tried to.

"We were—"but she was interrupted by Accelerator.

"Shut up you f#%king brat! I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to this asshole here!"

Now William was a veteran warrior and fighter. He knew not to make assumption about the enemy and to never rush into a situation. The boy was getting more and more aggressive. And while he looked like a skinny lightweight, William knew first hand that looks could be deserving, especially in a city like Academy City.

Feeling a change in the air around the boy, and thinking that Villain might be in danger from the boy, William jumped back in front of Villain and got himself in a ready position.

Seeing this Accelerator smiled a sadistic smile.

"Oh, so you want a fight huh. I don't know who you are but you really don't know who you're f$%king with." Laughed Accelerator as he raised his hand to his neck and flicked the switch on his collar.

* * *

 **Well that's the end of this chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it.**

 **So in this chapter I wanted to keep a few earlier promises. I showed Misaki and Cendrillon fighting but didn't get right back to it. I showed Konori going out of patrol, but didn't get right back to it. I said that there was fighting in the streets, but didn't show it and I said something about it being MOSTLY females fighting. So this chapter was written to show some of those things going on around Academy City.**

 **So what did everyone think of the fight between the two girls, the fire and earth users? I know it got kind of Avatar: The Last Airbender during their fight, but I really enjoyed writing it. In fact, if we come across more element users, I may write their fights in the same way. I think it makes the fights more dynamic and fun, instead of just shooting a fireball or a stream of fire.**

 **I wanted to have to males fight and the obvious choice was Accelerator and Acqua. But they would have no need to fight over Touma or information related to him, so I had to create a misunderstanding between the two. The only logical way I could think of for the two of them to be fighting would be if each felt that the other was a threat to their charge. If Accelerator felt William was a threat to Last Order and William felt Accelerator was a threat to Villain, then they would have a reason to fight.**

 **As always please rate and review**

 **Master Knight Trolling**


	9. Mini Chapter: Konori vs Fire and Earth

**Hello and Welcome back to another exciting MINI chapter of Harem Civil War!**

 **That's right, you read that right. This is a MINI CHAPTER. I'm trying something new and if people like it, we'll see about continuing it. Now on to Q & A**

 **Whwsms: I am so glad that you approved. I still have a few surprises left, so don't touch that dial.**

 **MrQuestionMark: Well I had to think of a way to get these people who would normally have nothing to do with each other to fight. Oriana doesn't go looking for fights but if one came to her she'll do her best to escape. And we'll see the conclusion of the fight with Shutaura fairly soon.**

 **Guest: I thought about it and Avatar: The Last Airbender had some of the coolest elemental fighting of any series I've seen, so if I was going to have a fire and earth user fight, and you're going to rip off something, why not rip off the best.**

 **Houseoftards: Well the girls really are the focus of this story. It's a story about them trying to find and claim Touma. Touma really is an item in this story. A thing to be won.**

 **The Rupture/ Poseidon of Sea** / **wildarms13: It's one of the reason I'm trying the mini chapter format.**

 **Guest (2): Oh, more of her is coming. Believe me.**

 **d3mystic: Well you have to imagine that Touma has saved a lot more than just the girls we read about or see on screen. He has probably saved hundreds if not thousands of girls over his time in Academy City. The reason I do Science vs Magic is because a esper could fairly easy figure out another espers ability and skill and move set. Same with a magician. They can analyze magic and figure out how to counter and stop there opponent. No so with a esper vs a magician. They rarely if ever encounter each other so that would have no idea what the other could do or how to counter it.**

 **It makes for a much more exciting fight don't you think? And it just make sense that a magician would be more likely to run into a fight a esper while in Academy City.**

* * *

Konori Mii was in trouble. Just a little while ago she came upon two espers fighting in a park. They both were females and one had dark hair while the other had dyed blond hair. Both were elemental ability users, with the dark haired girl being a fire user and the blond girl being a earth user. She had watched the two girls fight for a bit, her training teaching her not to rush into a situation with observing first. The two girls fired off attack after attack at one another, and finally they both prepared for their final strike.

That as when Konori decided to get involved. With a yell of; "Stop! This is Judgment!" the two girls stopped where they were, fist frozen in the air as they were about to plow into each other's faces. She was glad that the two girls had stopped fighting with one another but, what Konori didn't expect was that while the two girls had stopped fighting one another, they were now set on fighting her.

The two girls looked at each other and nodded, they then turned and face Konori, with fist still raised.

"Oh, shit!" said Konori to herself as the two girls charged at her.

Konori was standing about five meters away from the girls. Now Konori didn't have an offensive ability, but she was a fairly trained Judgment officer, so she could defend herself.

The fire user got to her first and swung her fist at Konori's face. Konori dodged this by side steping left, and placing her foot out to trip the girl up, causing her to stumble.

The earth user then got to her and swung her fist at Konori's face. This time she didn't side step like she did the fire user. When the earth user's fist got close to her, she grabbed it. She then spun around to face away from the girl while still holding her fist. And in one quick motion, she threw the girl over her shoulder. The girl flew two meters away and landed on her back.

"You bitch!" cried out a voice behind Konori.

She turned around to see the dark haired fire user standing behind her with her palm out, fireball forming, and pointing towards her.

"Crap!" said Konori and she started running to the left.

The dark haired girl fired the fireball, and it hit where Konori would have been if she hadn't already started to move. The dark haired girl continued to fire fireball after fireball, with the attacks hitting the spot where Konori had been just one step ago.

"Stop running and fry!" yelled out the dark haired girl.

As Konori was running, she felt something impact on her back, causing her to fall forwards. Turning over, she saw the blond haired girl standing five meters away, with medium sized rocks hovering around in a circle, and panting out of breath.

'The both seem to be about level threes. Not super powerful but still dangerous. Especially since I don't have an offensive ability.' thought Konori to herself.

"That throw surprised me, and the landing knocked the wind out of me, but that doesn't mean I'm out of this fight." spoke the blond haired girl.

The girl then punched the rock that was floating in front of her at Konori.

Seeing the attacking coming, Konori rolling on the ground to the right, with the rock landing where her head was just seconds before.

Konori then rolled up off the ground and stood facing the two girls. They were three meters from each other and both of them seven meters from her.

The blond haired earth user then did a palm thrust at one of the many rocks floating in front of her, causing it to fly straight at Konori. Konori did a rolling dodge to the right, and got back to her feet, but as soon as she did she saw that a fireball was only one meter away from her. She did the only thing she could at that moment; she fell backwards onto her butt, just barely dodging the attack.

Getting up, Konori saw the dark haired fire user charge at her. The girl had her hand back as if she was going to go hand to hand with Konori. Getting into a defensive stance, Konori was ready for the girl. As the girl got closer, she thrust her hand, with her fingers pointing out, towards Konori's face. That's when Konori noticed that on the tips of her fingers were thin, six inch spikes of fire.

Realizing the danger, Konori began to back away from the girl. The girl continued to thrust her finger tips, while Konori continued to back away and dodge.

Konori was doing her best to dodge the girl's strikes, but while she was untrained, the girl was fast. Konori could just barely dodge all the incoming attacks. Konori let out a scream of pain as she felt something sear into the skin on her shoulder.

"Ahhhh!" screamed Konori, feeling intense pain from the burn on her shoulder.

Needing time to recover, Konori ducked under one of the girl's thrusts, and using her open palm, slammed it into the girl's chest. This knocked the wind out of the girl and caused her to gag, while holding her chest and falling to her knees.

Having time to examine her shoulder, Konori saw that there was a fairly deep gash in the top of her shoulder, but that the heat from the fire had already cauterized the wound.

That's when Konori was hit from the side by a large piece of earth, sending her flying three meters and crashing hard into the ground.

"Dammit," Konori cursed at herself. "I almost completely forgot about the other girl!"

Konori slowly got up from the ground, but the surprise attack had caused some damage, leaving her clothing dirty and her body scraped and bruised.

Figuring that the best defense was a good offense, Konori charged at the girl, planning on using her superior training to her advantage. But before Konori could get more than three steps, the ground beneath her feet began to shake. Unable to continue her charge, Konori fell to the ground on her ass, unable to keep herself up. Soon after Konori fell, the shaking stoped.

'Why would she stop using her attack when she clearly had the advantage?' Konori thought to herself.

But just then Konori felt the presence of someone behind her. Turning around, she saw he dark haired fire user behind, with her leg in the air, foot engulfed in flames, ready to perform a heel drop on Konori on Konori's head.

Konori rolled out of the way just a second before the foot could crash into her head. Quickly getting up, Konori rushed the girl. She wasn't expecting this and was caught off guard. The girl however quickly recovered and fired a fireball at Konori. Konori ducked beneath to fireball and while still in a semi crouched position, stood and delivered a uppercut to the girls. The girl was lifted a few inches off the, as Konori then delivered a palm thrust to the girls chest, sending her flying back a meter.

Suddenly Konori felt a impact to her head which caused her to stumble. Her vision became blurry and she was disoriented.

Turning around she saw the earth user standing behind her with her palm out, having just fired a large rock at her head. The girl then sunk her arm up to her elbow into the ground and a second later pulled it out; her arm was now covered in dirt and rock. The girl then charged at Konori with her arm drawn back, but Konori was still too disoriented to dodge the girl. The girl punched Konori in the stomach, knocking the air out of her, and finished with a left cross to Konori's face with her un-rocked hand, knocking her down.

That's when the fire user appeared next to the earth user, panting and out of breath.

"We need to go ahead and finish this. We don't want to be arrested in case she calls for backup or another Judgement member happens by." said the dark haired fire user to the blond hair earth user.

'Dammit! I I can't take them both on at once, and if I focus on one the other hits me from behind. I have to figure out a way to put at least one of them down for good.' thought Konori to herself.

The two girls were about three meters away from Konori who was lying on the ground. The blond haired girl then turned towards Konori and began running at her. When she was about a meter away, she jumped into the air, with her fist drawn behind her. Seeing the attack coming, Konori rolled out of the way just as he rock covered fist crashed down where her head was only moments before.

Still dizzy, Konori managed to get to her feet.

"Ha! This stupid bitch doesn't know when to give up, does she." spoke the blond haired girl.

"This stupid Judgement bitch really thinks that she can beat both of us. Ha!" replied the dark haired girl.

The two girl continued to throw pieces of earth and rock and fireballs at Konori, that she just barely managed to dodge. Konori then found herself with her back to a tree, unable to retreat any farther.

"Well I guess this is it for you. I commend you for lasting so long against two level threes, but it's over for you now. Die Judgement dog!" yelled the fire user as she shot a stream of fire at Konori, the size of the fire obscuring their view of the tree

The stream of fire lasted ten second, before the girl cause the fire to dissipate. When he fire was gone the two girls saw that the tree was severely blackened and the grass in front and around it was gone and in its place was blackening dirt. But there was no sign of the Judgement girl.

"I guess I burned her to ashes. My fire can reach temperatures of up to 1100 degree Celsius." said the fire user.

"I'm not done yet!" suddenly came a voice.

Looking up, the two girls saw Konori standing atop a branch in the tree that she was just a few seconds ago trapped against.

What Konori did was very simple;

'Dammit! My back is against this tree. I have no way out.' thought Konori.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Konori saw the dark haired girl raise her hands and point them at her, palms out. Fire started to build in the middle of the girls palms, as to it, at least to Konori, slowly approached her.

Konori looked around to see how she could escape her fate. She didn't know the temperatures the girl's fire could reach, but she knew it wouldn't be good to take a direct attack from her.

Looking up, Konori saw what could be her salvation. There was a large tree branch about three meters above her. Knowing that couldn't reach it by jumping alone, Konori turned towards the trunk of the tree, and planted one foot against. Using this momentum, she pushed off the tree trunk with all her might. She grabbed the tree branch with just centimeters and half a second to spare before the stream of fire hit the tree trunk.

The impact of the fire was a little more than two meters high. So although the fire didn't reach where she was on the tree branch, she could feel the immense heat coming from it. The heat alone was nearly unbearable and causing her skin to dry and her hair and clothes to get cringed.

After about ten second, the girl stop the stream of fire.

"I guess I burned her to ashes. My fire can reach temperatures of up to 1100 degree Celsius." said the fire user.

Konori knew that this was her only chance to defeat the two. Determination filled Konori to the brim as she looked down at the two girls from on high.

"I'm not done yet!" yelled out Konori as she jumped from the tree branch, with her fist raised, towards the two girls.

Looking up in surprise the two girls saw Konori falling from the sky towards them with fist raised. Konori came down with her fist, striking the dark haired fire user hard in the face, and putting her down.

The blond haired earth user was so shocked by what happen that she could do nothing to help her once enemy.

Konori them ran up to the girl and preformed a palm thrust to the girls face, breaking her nose.

The girl fell backwards as blood gushed down her face.

Suddenly, Konori felt an arm around her neck and her own arms being twisted behind her back.

"You bitch! That f%#king hurt!" yelled the dark haired fire user in Konori's ear.

Konori was unable to move against the girl holding her in place.

"Get the f#&k up and let finish this Judgement bitch!" yell the fire user to the earth user.

The blond haired earth user slowly got up, while holding her still bleeding nose.

"I'll make you pay for that you Judgement whore!"

The earth user stood seven meters away and raised both hands in the air, palms up. Suddenly, a large piece of earth, at least two meters tall, with a diameter of one meter, rose out of the ground.

Konori's eyes widen in shock and fear, as she knew what the two were planning on doing. The blond haired girl was going to throw that huge rock at Konoki, while the fire user held her in place until the last second and move herself out of the way to avoid the impact.

Konori knew that if she was hit by that rock that it was over for her. She struggle to move against the dark haired girl holding her but the girl wouldn't break her grip.

"This is the end for you! I'll teach you to break my nose you stupid cu%t!"

The blond haired earth user then fired the large rock at the pair of girls while Konori could do nothing but stand there and close her eyes as she waited for her incoming death.

'No! There has to be something I can do! I have to get out of this. I have to break free!' thought Konori to herself.

Suddenly she opened her eyes. Eyes that were full of determination. The large rock was now only three meters away from the pair. Knowing what she had to do, Konori used her free hand wrapped it behind the girls head. Using all of her remaining strength and training in leverage, Konori bent down, lifting the girl off her feet. Using the momentum, she threw the girl and launched her towards the incoming rock.

Seeing this, the earth user slowed the speed of the incoming rock, but it was too late. A loud scream was heard as the rock impacted with the dark haired girl.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

The impact so great enough to cause the rock to break apart, as the piece from the rock and girl both hit the ground. Konori worried for a moment that the girl might be dead, but she could see her just barely breathing from where she was.

Wasting no time, Konori ran over to the still shocked girl. She reached her in three step and delivered chop to the girl's throat, causing her to gag. She flowed up with a fist to her stomach, causing her to double over. She then delivered a knee lift to the girls exposed face, causing her to fall on the ground flat on her back. And finished it off with a elbow drop to the solar plexus, knocking the girl unconscious.

Konori then stood up and looked at the two unconscious girls lying on the ground. Now that the adrenaline was subsiding, Konori's body really felt everything that just happened to it. Her hair and clothes were dirty and cringed, her skin had minor burns, she was bruised and in pain all over her body, and there was a cauterized hole in her shoulder, but she had won.

Konori slowly dragged herself to the nearest bench she could find and sat down. This actually made her body feel worst.

Taking out her cell phone, Konori dialed the number to Anti Skill.

"Y-yes, hello. This is Konori Mii with the 177th Branch of Judgement. I have two espers that I have subdued that I need picked up."

She had won.

* * *

 **Well that's it for this mini chapter. What did everyone think of the fight? I rather enjoyed writing it.**

 **I chose to write it in the mini chapter format because I kind of wanted to just focus on the fight without getting into a whole lot of story stuff. And I know all my readers has been clamoring for a fight. But don't worry, the story stuff is still coming.**

 **So what did everyone think of Konori's fighting abilities? I wrote this with the belief that as a Judgement officer, she would be much better trained then the average person on the street, and that if she randomly came upon people fighting that she would more than likely had the advantage against them.**

 **Now if you like this format let me know and I may write the next two fights, Acelerator vs William and Oriana vs Shutaura this way also.**

 **And as always please rate and review.**

 **Master Knight Trolling**


	10. Mini Chapter: Crime and Punishment

**Hello and welcome back. I hope you all missed me. Everyone seemed to enjoy the last chapter, so I hope everyone enjoys this one also. Last chapter we saw Konori in a handicap match versus two espers and come out the victory after a hard fought battle.**

 **Like I said, I know I went a bit Avatar: The Last Airbender with the two espers Konori fought considering that they used fire and earth abilities. But if you're going to stea—I mean borrow, you might as well borrow from the best.**

 **So let's see what happens this chapter and I know everyone will enjoy it.**

 **On to the Q & A**

 **Guest: I don't really know. But I can see a fight between Accelerator and Acqua destroying a large portion of Academy city.**

 **Guest (2): You guess is as good as mine. I assume they team up for fear of being arrested, but knowing that that message went out to a ton of people and seeing other girls fighting in the streets over him and looking at Konori's proportions…well, like I said, it's anyone's guess.**

 **Whwsms: A win is a win. And remember that she is Judgement trained.**

 **wildarms13: I try to update as often as I'm able to and as long as I have a good chapter in mind. Wouldn't want to bored anyone or upload a bad chapter.**

 **Guest (3): Konori used her ability last chapter, but it wasn't really going to help her in this situation.**

 **Poseidon of Sea: Yes it will be. I can only hope that Academy City survive that level of battle.**

 **The Rupture: I try. Maybe I should quit my job so I can focus solely on this.**

 **Rafael Da Silva: Has it already been a year? Wow time flies. Of course it's going somewhere. In fact we're reaching the finale fairly soon.**

 **d3mystic: Women do curse a lot when around each other, especially when angry or mad. So I thought it would be appropriate to include of lot of it in the chapter. I'm thinking of doing all the fights in a mini chapter context so those can be solely focused on while story stuff happen in main chapters.**

* * *

Oriana Thompson was in a bad spot. She had snuck into Academy City to try and find a certain boy. After having snuck into the city and before her search even really began, she had been confronted by a member of the city's security forces.

The person who had confronted her was a female, a few years younger than herself, who had a rather slim physique, long straight black hair, and black eyes. She wore a skin tight cat suit that seemed to be a uniform, which showed off her figure, but the girl didn't seem to care about that.

"Ma'am, I asked to see some ID. I need to check it against the allowed visitor list we have for people who come in from outside the city." spoke the dark haired girl as she moved into a position of readiness.

Oriana hesitated for a few moments, while thinking of what to do to get out of the current situation.

'I snuck into the city, so I wouldn't be on their list. And besides, I don't carry ID. I'm a expert at tracking as well as escaping. It would be bad if I was found after escaping because my ID fell out my pocket.' thought Oriana.

"Ok, let me just get that for you." smoothly spoke Oriana as she reached into the cleavage of her very well endowed chest.

Next thing Shutaura knew, there was the sound of paper ripping, a muffled bang, a flash of light, and a cloud of smoke.

Shutaura was confused and didn't know what was happening but she could infer one thing; *cough cough* "A smoke bomb!"

The smoke stung her eyes and filled her lungs, making it hard to breath and causing her to cough. A few seconds after the initial shock, Shutaura ran out of the smoke. Once she was clear of the smoke and the stinging in her eyes stopped, she saw that her target was now over fifty meters ahead of her.

This was a considerable lead, but being para-military and very athletic, this lead was easily something that she could overcome.

Dashing after her target, Shutaura was surprised at how quick the woman was as it was taking her longer then she expected to catch up to the blond hair woman.

"W-wow! She's really fast. It's taking me a lot longer than I thought it would to catch up to her."

Luckily, long distant running was one of Shutaura's specialties.

Shutaura continued chasing after the woman, with the woman zigging and zagging through people walking along the sidewalk and randomly cutting through alleys, all the while constantly looking over her shoulder to see if she was still being followed.

'Dammit! I can't lose her. I'm an expect at tracking and escaping so I had to train my body to be able to run long distance and build stamina, but this girl seem to have equal or maybe even greater stamina then me. I won't be able to outrun her and I can that she won't give up chasing me.' Oriana though to herself.

Oriana was coming to the exit of the alley she was currently being chased through. Oriana reached into her cleavage, where she keeps her ring of Short Hand spells for easy access. Quickly searching, she found the spell she wanted, and as she ran out the exit to the alley, she used her teeth to rip the small piece of paper from the ring of spells. There was a loud bang and ice began to form in the alleyway between the two buildings she had just ran through. The ice at first formed slowly, but within second, there was a four meter wall of ice covering the exit to the alley.

"That ought to stop—" Oriana began to say, until she saw the girl vault over the top of the ice wall.

Shutaura had almost caught up the woman she was chasing. She had by now closed the gap from fifty meters to ten. But while Shutaura had been chasing her target, she heard a loud bang. Suddenly ice began to form at the exit to the alley. Slowly at first but within a few seconds there was a large wall of ice between her and her target.

Determined to catch her target, Shutaura never slowed down a step. Shutaura ran at the wall but when she was a meter away, she turned toward the one of the building's walls. Using her speed and agility, Shutaura ran a few steps up the wall and kicked off with one leg, pushing herself towards the opposite wall. When she reached the other wall, she used one leg and pushed off again, pushing herself back to the other wall. She did this two more times till she was at the top of the ice wall. Placing both hands on top of the ice wall, Shutaura vaulted over the ice with a front flip, landing cleanly in front of the former obstacle in a crouch.

Using the energy stored from her crouched position, Shutaura explosively launched herself forward towards the woman she was chasing.

Due to the shock of seeing the girl easily overcome her ice wall, Oriana was caught off guard when the girl launched herself at her. Oriana turned around a quickly began fleeing from the cat suit wearing girl. But the damage had been done. The gap between them had been closed from fifty meters to ten and now to just four.

'Dammit! She'll catch me at this rate.' thought Oriana.

Oriana then made a sharp turn left down another street and continued to flee. But this was a mistake. Oriana had run less than ten blocks before she came upon a open and empty field.

"F#%k!," she swore "There nowhere for me to hide and no people to even try and blend into." stated Oriana.

Knowing she had no choice, Oriana continued to run, crossing the field. Suddenly, Oriana felt an impact in her back and there was an explosion.

The explosion sent Oriana flying three meters, as she hit the ground and rolled for another meter and a half.

Oriana slowly got up to her feet. Her clothes were now singed and dirty and her body ached, and she was breathing hard due to the running and the impact to her body, but she had no real injuries.

The dark haired, cat suit wearing she was now standing a mere seven meters away, and was standing in a position of readiness with her hand placed behind her back.

"You're not going to let me go, are you?" Oriana asked the girl that had been formerly chasing her.

"No, I'm not. I don't know for sure, but I assume that you're here in Academy City illegally."

"So I'm not getting out of this without a fight."

"It would be better if you just surrendered without a fight"

The two stared each other down, neither one of them wanting to make the first move.

'I wonder if she's an esper and if she is, what kind of ability does she have. I still don't know what that explosion was, but I assume if she is an esper that it has something to do with her ability.'

'I still don't understand. I thought only Academy City had ability users. If that's true and she's from outside the city like I think she is, then how was she able to form that ice wall? Could she be one of those ability users developed outside the city I heard rumors about?'

The stare down continued between the girls for a few seconds longer, before both girls charged at each other like a starter's pistol had gone off in their heads.

Running at each other full speed, they reached each other in a matter of seconds. Oriana being a expert at escaping and Shutaura being para-military, both were adapt at hand to hand combat, as it was a fairly common occurrence in both of their lives.

Once the two girls reached each other in the center, Oriana threw a right cross while Shutaura threw a left hook. Both blows connected, hitting the face of the other girl, causing both of them to stagger. Both girls rubbed their cheek while staring intensely at the other.

"Let's try that again."

"Let's try that again."

Both girls went on the attack again.

Oriana performed a raising elbow, catching Shutaura in the chin, while Shutaura preformed a forward palm thrust, striking Oriana in the chest, causing her to slide back half a meter, still on her feet.

That's when Oriana got frustrated.

'This is pointless. We're too evenly matched. Well let's see how she handles this!' thought Oriana.

Oriana then reached into her cleavage and pulled out the ring with paper tags on them.

Seeing this action, Shutaura retreated back five more meters from the girl, not knowing what to expect.

There was the sound of paper ripping as Oriana used her teeth to rip one of the tags off.

Suddenly a wall of ice three meters high and four meters wide formed, but this wasn't like the pervious wall. This wall of ice was moving and rolling towards Shutaura like a wave.

'I knew she was an ice type esper.' Shutaura thought to herself.

Shutaura then reach behind herself and into the small pack that was position behind her back and attached to her waist by a belt. Grabbing three small orbs, she pushed a button on top of them and threw them at the incoming wall of ice. A second later, while still in the air headed toward the wall of ice, the orbs expanded into disc shapes. When the discs were about a meter from the rolling wall of ice, Shutaura threw out her arm, sending out wires towards the two discs. Once the wire made contact with the disc, they exploded, just centimeters from the incoming ice wall.

The explosion caused the rolling ice wall to be blown apart into pieces and scatter about the open field the two were fighting in.

Shutaura then quickly reached behind herself again and pulled out two of the small orbs. Pressing the button on top of them, she threw them at Oriana. A few seconds later, they expanded. Shutaura then sent her wires towards the disc that were heading towards her enemy, but before the wires could connect, there was the soft sound of paper ripping, and suddenly there was a stream of fire engulfing the two disc.

The discs were incinerated before the wires could reach them, ending the threat of explosion.

"H-how? She's an ice type esper, so how was she able to use a fire attack? I thought it was impossible to have more than one ability? Could whatever facility outside of Academy that developed her have found a way to create a Duel Skill user?"

Seeing that the girl was in a state of shock, Oriana took the moment to go on the attack. Using her teeth, Oriana ripped another tag off the ring she was carrying. This caused numerous daggers made of fire to appear around Oriana. The daggers then launched themselves at Shutaura.

While she made have been momentarily shocked by her enemy using multiple abilities, she was still a trained fighter. As the daggers came at her in a barrage, slightly staggered, meaning that while they were all coming at her at the same time, they all wouldn't all reach her at the same time. She managed to dodge left to avoid the first two and then duck to dodge three more. Seeing another dagger coming at her, she bent her upper body all the way back, just barely avoiding the dagger as it zoomed just centimeters over the top of her bent body. The last two daggers were now coming at her, so Shutaura jumped into the air, made her body horizontal and twisted in the air, avoiding the last two dagger as they flew past her. She then landed on her feet, but suddenly felt a intense hot burning, searing pain in both her left shoulder and right calf and she dropped to one knee.

When she looked she saw a four centimeter hole in her shoulder and her calf.

"W-what? How? I know I dodged all of those attacks."

"You did," spoke Oriana out loud to the girl "But while you were dodging the last two daggers, you didn't notice that it split into two more daggers that slightly trailed behind them.

Shutaura shakenly got back to her feet. The pain in her shoulder and leg was intense, but she could fight through it. Shutaura then did something that Oriana wasn't expecting. She charged at the girl.

"Ahhhhhh!" yelled Shutaura as she approached her enemy.

'What is she up to? Is she stupid? Charging at me in her state is suicide.' thought Oriana to herself.

When Shutaura was about a meter away, she surprised Oriana by jumping and performing a flip over the girl's head and landing behind her.

Oriana had turned around to face the girl when numerous explosions went off all around her. The force of the explosion launched Oriana into the air and caused her to land four meters away. Oriana landed on her left side on the grassy ground of the field. Oriana was unable to move for a few seconds before she managed to get back onto her feet, albeit unsteadily.

There were bruises and burns all over and her body ached greatly. Her clothing was torn, ripped and dirty. She was holding her left arm, which she had landed on when she came down.

"H-how? I didn't see you launch any of those discs you use."

"My power uses a special material to create the explosions as long as I make physical contact with the material via my body or my wires. While I normally use disc of this material, I don't have to. We found a way to condense this material into tiny orbs four centimeters in circumference so I can carry around as much of the material as I need to in the pouch behind me. I usually use disc because a larger target is easier to hit, but I'm more then skilled enough to connect to the material while it's still in its orb shape. I dropped the orbs in front of you before I jumped over your head.

Now both girls were injured. Neither of their injuries was life threatening, so neither were willing to pull out of the fight.

The two girls were now seven meters away and staring each other down.

'This is a problem. I wasn't expecting a real fight when I came to this city. I'm underprepared.

While Oriana had a healing spell on her ring, it was the only one she had as she didn't really expect to run into real trouble. And if she used it now, she wouldn't have it if she needed it later. She also didn't bring all of the Short Hand spells that she could of, not expecting that she would need them. At this time she only had a fourth of what she normally kept on her while she was working, including the one healing spell that she had.

Shutaura was standing with her hand behind her back, waiting to make her move. That's when the girl opposite from her used her teeth to rip one of those strange paper tags from the ring she had them on. Shutaura had at that point already reached into her pouch and pulled out a number of the small orbs of rare earth that she used in her attack. But before she could even get her arm from behind herself, the earth suddenly began to move. There was an explosion of earth and the ground beneath her feet exploded upward towards her in a hand like shape with five fingers, all wrapping around and grabbing her. The hand shaped construct made of earth constricted her entire body and pined her arms to her side and the arm part of the construct lifted her five meters into the air.

"This fight is over. Give up!" called Oriana's voice from below.

"Never, you bitch!" replied Shutaura.

"Well, if that's the case…"

"AAaahhhhhhhhhh!" came a scream from Shutaura as the hand of earth wrapped around her body began to squeeze on her.

"Give up or I'll squeeze the life out of you!"

"Bitch!"

'That's a lie. I won't kill her. _He_ wouldn't like it. But she doesn't know that.' thought Oriana

But Shutaura was in trouble and confused.

'I thought she was an ice or water ability user, but then she used fire. So I assumed that whoever developed her had achieved the impossible and created a duel ability user. But now she's using earth. How is that possible? But I have notice that every time she did something with whatever her strange power is, she ripped a tab from that ring she keeps. Could that be the key to activating her powers? Can she use her power without that ring?' Shutaura asked herself.

The hand of earth once again began tightening and squeezing on her.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" came another scream as the binding hand squeezed even tighter than before.

Shutaura was starting to worry that her bones would soon to break and she could feel herself beginning to lose consciousness from the pain. She had to find a way out of her situation.

"I don't have the time or the patience to stand here and watch you be squeezed into unconsciousness." spoke Oriana, as she turned to walk away as the sounds of her enemy screaming continued.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion and a moment later, a dull thud.

Oriana turned back around and saw the hand and arm made of earth was gone and the girl that it had been binding was on the ground, lying on her side but slowly trying to get to her feet.

Shutaura was now on her feet. Her cat suit style uniform was torn and burnt in places and there were purple bruises all over her body. Blood was coming from down her face from her forehead and lip, and one of her eyes was nearly swollen shut.

"How did you get out of that?"

"Easy. I simply dropped the orbs I already had in my hand and used my wires to activate them, causing the explosion that blew your structure made of earth away. The only problem is, that I'm not immune to my own power and therefore took some of damage in the process. And the five meter drop didn't really help either."

The two women were just ten meters away from each other. Both were injured, battered and bruised, only Shutaura more so. But she planned to even the playing field. Shutaura approached within seven meters of her enemy, while the other woman went on guard. Shutaura reached behind her, and grabbed more of the orbs. Pushing the button of top, she threw two of them at Oriana, which turned into disc as they flew through the air while she also ran to the side.

Oriana was of course expecting this. She took her ring and used her teeth to rip one of the tabs off. This action caused a multi-color barrier to appear before her as the flying discs were now less than a meter away.

'Those disc and resulting explosions will never get through this barrier.' thought Oriana.

But Oriana was surprised when the two discs didn't explode. Suddenly there was a large explosion behind her that stuck her in the back, sending her flying forward.

"What the…"

Oriana landed on the ground two meters away and rolled another meter before stopping.

"You were so distracted by the two discs coming at you from the front that you didn't see me also throw two of the small orbs behind you and use my wires to activate them when I ran to the side."

Oriana shakily got to her feet. Standing there, she could just that she was in just as bad a shape as the other woman, maybe worst. She could feel that the back of her shirt was gone and her back was burnt. Her body was bruised and and ached more then it even had. She did have that one healing spell, and she figured that this was the best time to use it. Once she did she would be back at full or nearly full health and then the fight would be over as the other girl wouldn't be able to stand up to her.

Oriana slowly brought the ring up to her teeth. As her body was injured and ached so much she couldn't move her arm any faster. When she just about had the ring to her teeth, she felt a pain in her hand and the Short Hand ring flew two meters out of her hand.

There was a lash on her hand as if from a whip and she saw her enemy standing there with one of her wires extended out.

"Not this time. I've noticed that you need to use that ring of those tabs of paper to activate whatever your power is," stated Shutaura. "As long as I keep you from the ring, you can't use your powers. So give up."

Oriana just stared at the girl before sprinting toward her ring. Shutaura, expecting this, threw one of the small orbs in front of the girl and activated it. The explosion caused earth and rock to kick up into Oriana's face and body as well as blow the Short Hand ring further away.

"Dammit!" yelled Oriana as she took more damage from the girl's attack.

Her Short Hand was twelve meters behind her and to the right. She had to get to it.

"She's never going to let my get close to my Short Hand. I need to figure out a way…"

Oriana suddenly ran towards Shutaura at full speed. Or at least at the full speed she could go considering her injuries.

'I don't know what she's up to, but I won't let her get away with it.' thought Shutaura.

Shutaura grabbed two of the small orbs from her pouch, pushed the button on top and threw them directly at Oriana. The two orbs turned into discs and when they were a meter away from their target, she suddenly stopped and ran away.

The discs, chasing and closing in on her were now less than a a third of a meter away. That's when Shutaura sent out her wires to activate the explosion.

That's when Oriana suddenly turned slightly to the right and jumped forward, just as the explosion activated.

The blast caught her in the back and sent her flying forward. But to Shutaura's horror, the blast sent her flying directly at the ring that she needed to use her ability.

"Sh%t! She played me. This was her plan all along."

Oriana rolled on the ground after landing and stopped just centimeters aways from her Short Hand. Picking it up, she got back to feet but she was now in a much worst condition then the other woman she was fighting.

The two girl stared and slowly began to approach each other. Both of the girls were hurt, bruised, battered, dirty, bloody, and barely able to walk without almost falling over. Once they were a mere five meters from each other, they both nodded at each other. They both knew that this would be their final attack and that whatever happen, this was the end of their fight.

Oriana went on the attack first. She ran at the girl and using her teeth, Oriana ripped another tag off the ring she was carrying. This caused a torrent of water to shoot at the girl, hitting her dead in the face and knocking her down. As the girl stood up, staggering and stunned, Oriana ran up to the girl and delivered a punch to her stomach. As the girl doubled over, she followed with a knee lift to the face, causing the girl's upper body to straighten. She finished up with a elbow strike to the chin, lifting Shutaura off her feet a few centimeters before she landed on the ground.

As Shutaura laid on the ground three meters away, there was an explosion all around Oriana. The explosion caused dirt and rocks to kick up and strike Oriana all over her body. And the force of the explosion lifted Oriana a meter and a half into the air and caused her to land several meters away.

What happen was simple. As Oriana was delivering her strikes, Shutaura dropped the most of her orbs on the ground around herself. When the final strike sent her flying several meters away, and while on the ground, she sent out her wires and caused the orbs to explode.

Both woman were now lying on the ground completely spent. Neither had any fight left in them.

"Ahhhh, dammit." groaned Oriana as she managed to lift her bloodied and beaten body off the ground.

Now on her feet, but still several meters away from Shutaura, Oriana looked down at the girl.

Hearing sirens, Shutaura was worried that the other woman would attack, with herself in a state unable to defend herself before help could arrive.

But that didn't happen. Holding her left arm, the other girl merely stumbled away from the battlefield, not wanting and completely unable to deal with the backup and extra trouble now coming her way, almost falling over several times before she disappeared from Shutaura's sight.

"F%ck. I-I let her get away." said Shutaura in a very pained voice as she tried to get herself up but couldn't manage it.

Shutaura decided to just lay there as she heard the sirens get closer and closer.

"F%ck!"

* * *

 **And that's it for this mini chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I know I enjoyed writing it.**

 **I think this fight went down pretty well and pretty fairly. Neither had too much of a advantage or the other and both had to give their all to win. And in the end neither won and it was a draw. In fact, up until this point only Konori has actually won her fight cleanly. Although technically, you could say that Oriana won since she was able to actually walk away, but I'll call it a draw.**

 **Now I know that Short Hand should have gave Oriana a HUGE advantage, but that wouldn't be any fun so I wrote her as if she wasn't planning on running into any real trouble and so only brought a minimum of her spells with her, just in case. That way the fight would be much more even.**

 **I still haven't decided if next chapter will be a fight or more story related so let me know who you would like to see fight next.**

 **And as always please rate and review.**

 **Master Knight Trolling**


	11. The Background Girl and the Peace Keeper

**FOREWORD**

 **Well everyone I'm back with some more of your favorite story. Well…I guess I know it probably isn't your FAVORITE story, but I hope it's in the top 10.**

 **So the last few chapters have been focused on the fighting, which has been fun to write, and there will be more of that. Lots more so don't worry. I mean Misaka, Itsuwa, Birdway, Kanzaki, Aqcua and Accelerator haven't even had fight scenes yet.**

 **Well enough about that, on to the Q & A**

 **Whwsms: Realistically, there are only about 3 maybe 4 more fights left before the story ends.**

 **MrQuestionMark: I'm really glad you enjoyed it. I try to have mostly science vs magic fight and try to pick two people that would be fairly even against each other. Oriana vs Shataura seemed to line up most.**

 **wildarms13: Glad you liked it. I made it science vs magic so that they couldn't analyze each other's abilities. Magic doesn't understand science and Vis versa. So I had to have exposition added in.**

 **Guest00: That would be funny, but I already have plans for her appear.**

 **Guest: Touma would have tried to stop every fight in Academy City.**

 **Poseidon of Sea: Your wish is my command.**

 **The Rupture: Thank you. Glad you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Aisa Himegami had just made it to the hospital that Kamijou Touma is usually taken to if he was hurt or injured. Aisa walked through the door of the sterile white lobby and walked up to the front desk that had a nurse behind it typing away on a computer. She had long dark hair, fairly sized breast and was wearing a pure white nurse's uniform.

Noticing the girl, the nurse turned in her chair towards before asking, "Yes, can I help you young lady?"

"Y-yes, has a Kamijou Touma checked in?"

"Ummm…let me check in the system."

'While I want to find and confront him and get answers about this rumor, I kinda hope that he's not here. That would mean he's injured or worst.' thought Aisa while the nurse searched on the computer for the boy.

"You know," begin the nurse as she typed. "You are the fourth female within the last hour and a half to come here looking for Kamijou." stated the nurse.

"T-the fourth!" exclaimed Aisa.

"Yes. He wasn't here when they asked about him either and I knew he probably wasn't here now, but you never know so I looked him up anyways. And I was right. A Kamijou Touma has not been checked into this hospital today."

"O-ok. Well thank you." said Aisa as she bowed to the nurse and made her way out the door.

Standing outside the hospital, Aisa needed to decide where she was going to next to try and find Touma.

"I could go and check his dorm to see if maybe he's come back by now. It's not that far of a walk from this hospital."

Having decided on a course of action, Aisa began walking the short few kilometers to Touma's dorm. Having once been a residence of that same dorm, Aisa knew exactly where it was in relation to where she currently was. The distance was only two, maybe two and a half kilometers away, so she would reach it fairly soon.

On her way to the hospital, Aisa had noticed that there were a lot of female roaming the streets of Academy City. They all appeared to be out looking or searching for something. She soon found out that that something was a someone. And that someone was Kamijou Touma. And while now, there were still tons of girls out and seemingly still looking for Kamijou, it seems that a lot of the dark aura surrounding the girls had exploded into open conflict.

There were various girls now fighting openly in the streets. Aisa could also hear the sounds of conflict going on all around her and in the distance.

There were the sounds of explosions from the various esper powers of the various espers. The sound of lightning crackling, fire roaring, earth and wind moving, water flowing, ice breaking and various other sounds that Aisa couldn't quite identify. There was also the sounds of glass shattering and the screams of pain all around her.

"T-this is crazy! It's like a war zone out here. Is this all because of that video about Kamijou san?" wondered Aisa.

Her question was answered almost instantly when she heard two girls in a alley arguing.

"No! I'm going to find Kamijou san first and confess to him! He saved my life from a burning building once!"

"Not unless I beat you to it, you bitch! He saved my life when I was being mugged at gun point!"

"Where are Judgement and Anti-Skill," asked Aisa to herself as she surveyed everything around her. "This level of ruckus can't just be ignored by them."

Aisa ran into the nearest alley she could find. She wanted to avoid all or as much of the fighting going on around her as she could. She could still hear the screams of pain and the discharge of abilities coming from the people around her.

Aisa slowly crept through the back alley she was in. She wanted to be careful to avoid any of the other females fighting.

'I can't believe Kamijou has this kind of fan base. I knew the he was unlucky and got involved in a lot of things and as such helped out a lot of people, but this is ridiculous. These girls seem like they are beating each other to a pulp to get to him first," Aisa's face then soften as she continued to think to herself. 'But really, I can understand. He is brave and strong and always willing to help anyone. Any girl would be lucky to have him as a boyfriend."

As Aisa continued to walk, she had another thought. I more negative thought.

'The only really bad part about dating him is that he's too considered. He knows too many girls, and he won't stop helping anyone in need. You'd be at home worrying yourself sick about what he's out doing and whether or not he was safe,' Asia's face then darkened a bit. 'And I doubt that his female fan base would just disappear. I don't believe that Kamijou would ever cheat, his self-control is legendary, but that won't stop some of these other bitches from trying.'

*Sigh* Signing at the thought of constantly trying to protect what was hers if she and Kamijou ever got together, Aisa continued on her trek through the back alleys of Academy City.

Suddenly Asia felt something hit her in the top of her head. Looking down at the ground she found that it was a black shoe. As the shoe hit her in the top of her head, it was unlikely that someone threw it at her. Pondering how a shoe could have possible hit her in the top of her head, Aisa quickly searched her surrounding and came up with nothing until she looked up. And what she saw greatly surprised her.

Because three meters above her head was a girl, unconscious and pinned to the side of a building, by what looked to Aisa to be…needles.

"What the hell…" spoke Aisa out loud as she wondered how in the world that girl could have possibly gotten up there.

Aisa thought about trying to pull the girl down, but she was too high for her to reach and beside, the fall might seriously damage her.

Leaving her up, Aisa made a mental note to call Anti-Skill or Judgement later and report the situation.

As Aisa exited the alley and she was thinking about the girl pinned to the side of the wall, Aisa heard a girl yell to her; "You! Are you one of these bitches planning to get in my way too?!"

Hearing that, Aisa turned around to see a girl approaching her. She was a bit taller than Aisa, with blond hair cut short, blue eyes, a large chest, wearing a pair of black shorts with a white and blue top on.

Aisa wasn't a real threat to anyone, as she didn't have an esper power, but the girl didn't know that. The girl didn't show any outward appearance of any esper power, but that didn't mean she didn't have one.

The blond girl then began to run at Aisa with her fist raised, ready to strike once she was close enough.

Aisa didn't know what to do. She was so shocked by to current development that she didn't even think to run away.

Once the girl was within half a meter from Aisa, the blond haired girl swung her fist down. Sense finally returning to Aisa, she jumped backwards and avoided the strike.

The blond haired girl missed, but her fist continued on its downward path and once it reached the concrete of the sidewalk, it sunk deep within it.

The girl then pulled her fist out of the concrete and stood up straight.

"Tsk. You got lucky. My ability is called Fast Hardening. I can hard any part of my body to make it super durable and strong. So don't think that you'll get away again. I won't let anyone get to Kamijou san before me!"

"But I…"

But before Aisa could respond, the girl moved again. And before Aisa could blink thrice, the girl was in her face and delivered an elbow strike to her chest, sending her fly back four meters.

"Hardening my legs and the muscles within them allows me to push them past their limits without damaging them, giving me a sort of super speed. You're lucky that I can only harden one part of my body at a time, or else that elbow strike would have crushed your chest. Doing so would also probably kill you, and I know he wouldn't like that so I won't kill you. Just take you out the game so you're no longer a threat."

Aisa got to her feet while holding her chest and breathing hard, having had the wind knocked out of her.

'She may not have hardened her arm, but that strike still hurt a lot." thought Aisa to herself.

The blond haired girl got into a stance, and Aisa could tell that she was preparing to launch at her again and deliver a strike.

The blond girl took off, and before Aisa could turn around and even try to run away, the blond was already within one meter of her. Aisa knew the strike was inevitable, and that she couldn't avoid it. But right before the girl reached her, a hand extended down and touched girl on top of her head. The blond girl then disappeared. Next thing Aisa knew, the blond girl was falling before her eyes, upside down. The girl landed on her head with a dull sound ringing out.

There was a slight moan;

"Ahhhaww!" and the girl was out cold.

Suddenly a girl appeared out of nowhere, and was standing next to Aisa.

"Are you ok" asked the girl.

"Y-yes. I'm fine."

The girl who saved her was shorter then Aisa and a few years younger, probably a middle schooler. She had tawny hair tied into two curly pigtails that are tied in place by a red bow each. She had a flat chest and she wore Judgment armband.

But what interested Aisa the most was the uniform the girl was wearing. It was the uniform of that famous and prestigious all-girls school Tokiwadai Middle School.

The girl then brought her hand up to her head, and pressed a finger to her ear.

"…."

"On the roof?"

"…"

Six blocks away."

"…."

"Alright, I'm on it Uiharu.

"Look, I'm glad you're safe, but you need to get off the streets and get to shelter. It's too dangerous out here." spoke the girl before she disappeared again.

"A teleporter," said Aisa out loud after blinking a few times, trying to process what happened. "I'm sure glad that she was here to help, but she's right. It's too dangerous to be out on the streets with fighting happening everywhere. But I need to make it to Kamijou's dorm and see if he's there," said Aisa to herself trying to think of what to do next. "Maybe…I should just stick to the alleys. It'll take me longer to get there but I'll be off the streets and away from most of the fighting."

Deciding on a course of action, Aisa ducked into the near alley to continue her journey.

Walking through the alley, Aisa was shocked at what she found. Trash can were knocked over and the sides of the buildings has gashes, scorch marks. There were also craters in the sides of the buildings as well as in the ground.

To be honest to was pretty difficult to talk the alleyway without almost tripping over some sort of debris.

"This is crazy. It looks like a bomb went off back here."

As Aisa walked further and further into the back alley, she saw even more signs of destruction.

On one wall, there was ice protruding from it is a spikey formation. There was trash cans that seemed to be in various staged of being crushed, some only partly crushed while other had been completely crushed into a ball shape, likely from a magnetism or gravity ability. Another wall was completely blackened from what one could assume to be fire. There were concrete stones of various size scattered everywhere. Some were resting against the buildings, right below the craters they made, while others rested on the ground, still in the craters they created. There were also what seemed to be sheets of paper stuck in the ground and the sides of the buildings as if they had sliced through the solid and hard material.

Aisa walked over to one of the protruding pieces of paper and touched it.

"Ouch!" exclaimed Aisa as she quickly jerked back her bleed finger.

The paper was hard and ridged and very sharp. After cutting her finger, Aisa could now believe that with an ability that even paper was hard and sharp enough to slice through even concrete and stone.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" asked a voice behind Aisa causing her to jump.

Turning around, she saw a tall girl with brown hair down a bit past her shoulders. She wore a blue skirt/short combination with a yellow short-sleeve shirt and was maybe a year or two older then her. She was standing, looking at Aisa with her arm folded across her moderate sized breast, with a look of, not so much rage, but contempt on her face.

"W-who me? I'm just trying to avoid the fighting and looking for a friend." responded Aisa.

"A friend huh? Would that friend happen to be Kamijou Touma?"

"Yes it is." answered Aisa without even thinking.

That's when Aisa saw a blue light flying at her. Frighten by the sudden flash of blue light coming at her Aisa fell down to her butt, and less than a second later she heard a dull thud sound on the wall behind her. Looking up, there was no a small crater in the wall, right where her head would have been if she had moved just half a second later.

Looking back at the girl, Aisa was surprised at what she saw. Floating in front of the girl was a pair of what seemed to be large floating blue hands made of light.

"W-what…?"

"Oh, these? This is my level three ability Master Hands. My ability allows me to create hands made out of energy. They also allow me to lift up to 1100kg, and hit with over 400 kilograms of force, enough to break bone. They can also grow in size up to a meter, so I can use them as a shield and they can withstand up to fifty caliber fire.

"I really don't need any more girls out looking for Kamijou san, so I might as well take you out now."

That's when the girl balled up her fist and reared back her left arm, the left floating hand following suit, and threw a punch in the air towards Aisa, causing the left floating hand to mimic it and launch itself at Aisa.

"AAAhhhhhhhhhhh!" was heard throughout the alleyways.

* * *

Somewhere there was a woman. This woman was tall and had glamorous proportions. She had a large bust and long hair is tied into a ponytail, making her look careless. She also looked like the type that would use comedy-like methods to solve problems that could end up as a tragedy. She was currently standing in a locker room somewhere and was wearing a black uniform with body armor. She was a lieutenant of the Academy City peace keeping force Anti Skill and also a high school gym teacher.

As Aiho Yomikawa walked out of the locker room, she walked the short distance down the hall and stopped in front of a door. Taking a deep breathe, Aiho turned the knob on the door and opened it.

As soon as Aiho stepped foot into the room, all the talking died down and everyone stood at attention.

Seeing this, Aiho smirked a little bit before walking to the podium set up at the front of the room.

"Sit down sit down. We've got a lot of work to do." instructed Aiho as the other member of Anti Skill quietly took their seats.

"Now, there have been reports coming in nearly nonstop about fighting all around Academy City. The strange thing is that almost all the combatants seem to be females. Do any of you have any ideas why this is happening?" asked Aiho.

The group of people just looked back and forth at one another, while mumbling, showing that none of them had any idea why this was happening.

"I didn't think any of you would anyways. And besides, it doesn't matter. We are Anti Skill! When things like this happen it's our job to regain and maintain the peace in this city!" exclaimed Aiho.

There where various sounds of admiration and adulation for Aiho.

"Ohhhh. That's our lieutenant!"

"That's Yomikawa san for you."

"That's why she's one of the most respected members of Anti Skill!"

After things began to quite down, Aiho continued.

"Ok, here's the plan that all Anti Skill across the city are going to follow; we're going to do this by district. One Anti Skill branch is going to take each district. We're going to take District Seven. We're going to split into two teams. One team will go out into the district and try to stop the fighting and arrest those who resist. The other team will remain on standby in transport trucks to transport those that we do arrest. We're doing it this way because it would take too long for us to bring back our arrest if we all went out at once, and this way we can have transportation close at hand so we don't have to go by to the station. I will be on the team going out into the district."

"Alright everyone, gear up and get to it!" exclaimed Aiho, slamming her hand against the podium.

Everyone in the room then stood at attention as Aiho walked off the podium and exited the room.

Thirty minutes later Aiho was walking District Seven after she and the rest of her team were dropped off.

"Ok everyone, keep on your guard and keep in contact." spoke Aiho into the microphone attached to her earpiece.

Walking along, Aiho quickly came upon a pair of females fighting and yelling at each other.

"You bitch!"

"I'll rip your eyes out!"

"F#ck you, you tramp!"

"Slut!"

Aiho decided to intervene before the two girls could kill each other.

"Hey! Stop right there, this is Anti Skill!" called out Aiho to the two feuding girls.

Seeing the Anti Skill office jogging towards them, the two girls looked at each other, nodded, and ran off in different directions.

"Dammit!" I wanted to confirm with at least a few of the girls why this…this war is happening. I have a sneaking suspicion, I can't be completely sure. But all this really can't be just because that video everyone seemed to receive this morning."

Earlier this morning as Aiho was going through her morning routine, and getting dressed for work at school, her cell phone went off while sitting on her bed. Aiho didn't think anything of it because the sound she heard was the alert for messages. Now while the message could have been important, she had different alert sounds for different kinds of messages. Messages from Anti Skill had one sound, while messages from the school and friends had a different. And there was even a alert sound for people not in her contacts list or general messages, like weather and traffic alerts from the city. The sound she had heard was from a general message, so she ignored it and continued with her routine.

'I'll take a look at it later once I finish getting ready.' thought Aiho to herself.

After she was finished dressing, she walked out of her room and towards the door leading out of her apartment, deciding to get breakfast at the school.

"Ok, Accelerator, Last Order, Worst I', leaving now. Stay out of trouble." spoke Aiho to the other occupants of her apartment.

"Whatever."

"Misaka will make sure that she and Accelerator does not get into trouble, but I cannot make any guarantees about the Evil One says Misaka as Misaka waves goodbye."

*snicker* "Misaka get in trouble? Never."

"You all heard what I said." threaten Aiho as she closed the door behind her.

Aiho had just pulled into the school's parking lot and parked when she remembered the message that she had received earlier.

Pulling out her phone, she opened her messages and looked at the screen.

"Hmm…I don't recognize this phone number."

Opening the video attached, she watched the whole thing till the end. After she was finished watching it, her eyes widen in shock. Not only by what had been said but by who.

"I can't Kamijou actually said that. I can't believe he is actually this dense. With all the girls constantly around him that like him…Even we teachers have noticed. I still can't believe that he hasn't by now."

Thirty seconds after finishing the video and making that comment, Aiho got an urgent message from Anti Skill requesting that she come in to the office. And also explaining that they've already informed the principal that she won't be in today.

"What the…? Why are they calling me in all of a sudden?"

Aiho hadn't even turned the car off and taken the keys out the ignition yet, so she easily threw the car in reverse and left the parking lot headed towards her Anti Skill branch.

Back in present time, Aiho thought about what she had heard from Komoe sensei.

"I texted Komoe and asked her if Kamijou was in and if he knew anything about the video. She told me that he wasn't in today, but she did confirm that she and every female in her class got the same message. She also said the other teacher from our and other school say that their female students also got the message. And then there's this power outage that is affecting all the other school and not ours. It all has to be connected somehow."

The next hour was filled with arresting or at least trying to arrest the various females fighting in the street. Most of them split up and ran as soon as they saw Anti Skill coming at them. The few that did try to fight were usually low level espers with no real fighting experience that the Anti Skill officers could take down easy with basic hand to hand skill.

There were a few tougher fights against level three and four espers. While she instructed her people to do whatever it took and use whatever weapons they needed to take them down non lethally, Aiho herself refused to use a real weapon against children. Even children with supernatural abilities. The most she would use would be her shield to block attacks and as a ramming device and maybe a stun stick, which was a combination of a taser and a police baton. The device was fifty-four centimeters longs and produced 55,000 volts of electricity.

"I will only use this device as a last resort as I still consider this a weapon."

As Aiho was continuing to look for disturbances, she saw a girl blinking in and out of her sight. She had tawny hair tied into two curly pigtails that are tied in place by a red bow each. She had a flat chest and she wore Judgment armband and a Tokiwadai Middle School uniform. She recognized this girl as Shirai Kuroko, member of the 177th Branch of Judgement. She recognized the girl because she has worked with her and the other members of the 177th Branch many times in the past.

The teleporter seemed to be trying to get somewhere so she didn't want to disturb her.

Walking past a building, Aiho heard a scream of "AAAhhhhhhhhhhh" coming from behind the building.

"What the hell was that? I better check this out just in case." said Aiho to herself.

* * *

"Well I've already checked the hospital and her wasn't there, so next I should probably check his school. And if he's not there then maybe try his dorm and see if he's returned to it."

Reaching the school ten minutes later, the girl started walking towards the entrance.

"Would you like me to come with you?

"N-no. I want to do this on my own."

Entering the school, the girl walked up the many flights of stair needed to get to the boys class. She had already been provided all the information that she needed on the boy before she even got to Academy City.

Seeing a high school girl walking past, she stopped the girl to ask her a question.

"Is Kamijuo Touma's class 1-A this way?

"Why, yes it is. I can show you the way if you would like."

"No thank you. I'll be find on my own."

After thanking the kind girl, she continued on her way. Reaching the classroom marked 1-A the girl stood outside the door, nervous about what she was about to do. Taking a few deep breaths, the girl knocked on the door.

"Come in" she heard from the other side of the door.

Sliding the door open, the girl entered.

"Umm…is Kamijou Touma here?" she asked.

* * *

'Damn. That girl the asked where Kamijou's class was was beautiful. I think it's time I made my play with Kamijou san.' thought Seria to herself.

 **AFTERWORD**

 **Well that's it for this chapter. What did everyone think? I hope you all enjoyed it. I know I enjoyed writing it. Well we are getting closer and closer to the end of the story. Almost all the major players have had some scenes and the ones that haven't will be in the coming chapters.**

 **I really hope everyone like a chapter that was a bit quitter then the last few ones. While there was a tiny bit of fighting, it wasn't the focus or meat of the chapter. I mean, they can't fight every chapter can they.**

 **You know, I was planning on having something like cameos in this chapter. I makes some sense that the players in this story might run into each other or at least see signs that other major players are around or had been there. Orginally, I wasn't going to have Shirai physically appear in this chapter at all. I was just going to have Aisa discover the girl pinned 3 meters up the side of a wall with needles and let you, the read fill in the blanks.**

 **But after Aisa's encounter with the girl who can harden her body, I asked myself how she was going to get out of that situation. Aisa's not really a fighter or anything. So I had Shirai come a rescue her. It would make sense for her to be out and about considering she's a member of Judgement.**

 **This is also the reason Shirai is seen speaking to Uiharu. Another sort of cameo.**

 **But I think I'll continue with the idea of the major player passing or just missing each other in the insuing chaos.**

 **And also notice that I mentioned that Aisa was the 4th girl to check the hospital looking for Touma. Far far we've only seen Index, Misaka and Othinus go to the hospital, and Othinus doesn't count becuase they didn't know she was there.**

 **Well as always please review.**

 **Master Knight Trolling**


	12. The Rage and the Racing Heart

**FOREWORD**

 **Well I've been gone for a while. I really am sorry about that. Life always gets in the way doesn't it. Well I'll make sure not to be gone so long next time. I really do enjoy writing this for all of you and really enjoy reading your comments. So please keep them coming.**

 **Whwsms: The carnage really is only going to get worst from here. And no, all the magic side people that are going to be in the story, are in the story.**

 **Guest/ Generation Zero/ PoseidonofSea: You'll see who that girl is in this chapter. And no its not Agnese**

 **wildarms13: damn you! How did you guess? Well it doesn't really change anything. And we will get more into what happen with those two a bit later.**

 **Guest: I can't guarantee that she won't get hurt at all. And that would be a funny ending to this story.**

 **Malgrath/Frank Horrigan: I won't say where Touma is, but he'll appear in the story very soon. And you're right, this won't end well…for Touma.**

 **Neogoki: I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Keep reading and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Everyone's jaws had hit their desk. There was yet again another girl at the door to their classroom and yet again she was here looking for Kamijou.

The girl was strikingly beautiful. She had long blond hair, which is tied in a sort of ponytail, and white skin with blue eyes. She was wearing a green dress with a spread out skirt and arm length gloves. Finally, she was wearing very expensive looking jewelry, which included necklaces and earrings. She was the kind of girl that wouldn't look weird wearing a crown or tiara.

"Ummm…hello. I'm Prin…I mean; my name is Villian. It's so very nice to meet you all." spoke the girl from the door as she, grabbing the edges of her dress on both sides, did a polite curtsy.

She stepped into the classroom and everything and everyone in the classroom had stopped moving to stare at the girl. It was so quite that you could almost hear the blood rushing through everyone veins.

As the quietness began to stretch on Princess Villian began to get a bit nervous. 'Umm…did I go to the wrong place? Is this not Mr. Kamijou's class?' she thought to herself.

Villian was just about to speak up before she could the silence was broken;

"And the hits just keep on coming!" shouted one of the male students in complete exasperation.

With that one comment, all the silence in the classroom was broken.

"Wow! She's so pretty." squealed one of the girls.

"Dammit Kamijou! Why is it always you?" roared one of the boys.

"Wow! She looks like she could be a princess."

"I can't believe yet another girl is here looking for Kamijou!"

"Death to Kamijou Touma, and all his future decedents!"

"We must stop him before he takes over the world!"

That's when one of the male students got up and raced up to the girl. He stopped just a handful of centimeters from her. He was standing close to her; in fact, he was standing a bit _too_ close for Villian's comfort.

The boy had blue and wore piercings. His eyes were horizontal slits, as if they were perpetually closed. He gave off a weird vibe, not as if he was dangerous per say, but a vibe that said he had more-than-normal-for-a-teen-boy level of perverted thoughts and conversations, and as if you needed to stay on guard around him or you'd regret it.

The boy was walking around Villain, and looking her up and down as if examining her. As he circled her, he made random "uh huhs" as if a doctor looking over a patient. She could tell that he was examining her shape, curves, breast and butt. Villian felt naked, and very uncomfortable as if the boy was undressing her with his eyes. After circling her twice, the boy stopped right in front of the girl, looking her right in her face. The boy was looking right into her eyes, well she thought that he was looking into her eyes. His eyes looked to be closed so she couldn't really tell. The boy didn't say anything and there was a serious look on his face. For a moment Villian thought that there might be something wrong.

That's when the boy smiled and shot his arm into the air, with his hand in a thumbs up position and exclaimed; "Alright Kamijou! You got yourself Onee sama type! She's pretty, blond, with a nice figure. And she looks like the caring, take-care-of-you-when-your-sick type.

Her breasts are smaller than Fukiyose sama's but they look like a nice handful." the girl unconsciously wrapped her arms around her chest at the boy's rather rude comment.

The boy was about to continue speaking when there appeared a very dark aura behind him, along with the sound of cracking knuckles.

A strong feeling of dread washed over the blue haired boy. He knew this feeling. He knew this feeling very well and knew that it wasn't a good thing. He began to sweat heavily, and his body started to shake with fear.

The boy turned around slowly, hoping against hope that what he feared was there wasn't there. But the boy knew in his heart that his pray would not be answered. He turned completely around, and there he saw her, Fukiyose.

"F-fukiyose sama…" the boy tried to stammer out, pleading with the girl.

"I guess you are tired of living, I see." said the girl, with a look of angry on her face only reserved for members of the Delta Force.

Fukiyose turned her hand into a fist, and reared the fist all far back as she could. The fist then shot at Aogami with incredible speed.

As her fist approached his face, it was in that moment that Aogami Pierce knew he had fucked up.

The fist connected with his face, and there were no survivors.

'W-wow. This girl reminds me very much of Carissa.' thought Villian to herself.

"I do apologize for the way my student acted. I'm the teacher of this class, how can I help you?' asked a tiny girl.

'W-what? She's the teacher? I knew the science side was different from the magic side, but I didn't know it was this different.' thought Villian, trying hard to not let the look of shock appear on her face.

"W-well, my name is Villian and I'm a friend of M…I mean Kamijou Touma." replied Villian, almost calling him Mr. Kamijou, which would have been too formal for supposed friends.

"Well, Kamijou kun sure has had a lot of friends come looking for him today." replied Komoe.

"And all of them have been girls!" yelled out a male student from the back of the class.

"W-well, that is true," stammered the tiny teacher "But as far as Kamijou kun is concerned, he isn't in today."

"Really? That's too bad. Do you know why he is absent or where he could be?" asked Villian.

"No. He didn't call or send a note telling us why he wouldn't be in today. He could be sick in bed so you could try his dorm. I would call, but I really haven't had time to yet."

"I think I'll do just that," replied Villian. "I was thinking of going there first but thought that it would make more sense for him to be in school this time of day."

"Thank you for the information and the courteous treatment." Villian stated as she performed another polite curtsey to the teacher.

She then turned and curtseyed to the class, while also thanking them for their hospitality.

She then performed a dainty about-face and walked out the classroom, closing the door behind her.

"W-well. This has been a very weird day" stated Komoe from in front of the class.

"Naw. I would put this as just slightly above average for Kami yan." replied back Tsuchimikado.

Villian quickly found herself outside in front of the school, and found William Orwell waiting for her in the school's court yard.

"Well your highness, did you see the Imagine Breaker?" asked William

"No. He wasn't in today. His teacher suggested that we check his dorm as he may be out sick. And don't call me Your Highness or Princess. I don't want to draw too much attention to myself. While we are in Academy City, I am just Villain, and you are my bodyguard."

"Understood Prin…Villian."

The two soon left the school grounds and headed towards the dorm of Kamijou Touma.

William Orwell and Princess Villain were walking through Academy City searching for Kamijou Touma. William kept insisting that she should stay back in her room and that when he found the boy he would bring him back to her, but she refused.

"Mother sent me on this mission so I should at least help with the searching. Besides, this is my first time in Academy City and I kind of want to have a look around." she had told him.

"The boy's school as well as his dorm are in this district, so our best chance of finding him would be to search here." William reasoned to the Princess.

She simply nodded in agreement.

While they walked around the district, Princess Villain got strange looks from people. Villain simply shrugged them off. After all she was wearing a full flowing dress with many ribbons and decoration on it. It had to seem strange to the people of the city, especially on such a hot day. Luckily for Villain, the dress was magically enhanced to keep her cool in the summer and warm in the winter, as were most of her clothing.

Villain had heard of some of the amazing thing that were in Academy City, like the cleaning robots and the driverless bus, but actually seeing them was completely different.

"A-amazing!" said Villain, marveling at every piece of advance technology she pasted.

William kept his face passive and showed no emotion, but on the inside he was happy that Princess Villain was enjoying herself.

'She gets nothing but grief from her sisters and the Queen thinks she is too passive. It's good to see her out and enjoying herself, even if this is a mission.'

Villain was walking ahead of him, while he remained three or four steps behind her. This was due to respect for his position versus hers, and because it was easier to keep a watch for anything suspicious. As a highly experienced warrior and survivor of many battlefields, William was always on the lookout for potential enemies.

The two of them came to a fairly busy part of the district. As they were walking they came upon a brown haired little girl standing along. Villain, being the person she is walked right over to the girl while William stood back a few meters and watched, not wanting to frighten the girl or cause a scene.

"Are you lost little girl?" asked Villain.

"No. I'm waiting on someone, says MISAKA—"started to say Misaka before turning around and seeing the full view of Villain.

"Wow, you look like a real life Princess, say MISAKA, excitedly."

Villain just giggled at the small girl's enthusiasm, while William continued to keep watch.

The little girl was now excitedly walking around Villian checking her out.

"Wow, this dress looks really expensive. It looks just like something that a princess would wear. Where did you get it? Can Misaka have one too. Misaka also wants to be a princess! Excitedly stated Misaka as checks out the girl while day dreaming of being a princess with a certain, mean and rude white haired boy beside her."

Villian was glad that the girl enjoyed looking at her dress and dreamed of being a princess.

'Little girls often dream of becoming a princess but they have no idea about the pressures and duties to be performed' thought Villian, although with a smile on her face.

In her enthusiasm, Last Order wasn't watching where she was going and accidently ran into the other girl. Upon colliding, they both fell down. William quickly ran over and help Princess Villain to her feet.

"Are you ok Princess?" asked William.

"Y-yes. I'm fine. It was an accident. And don't call me that" replied Villain as she brushed herself off.

Her clothing was stain and tear resistant so she didn't really have to worry about them too much.

"William, can you please go over and help the other girl up and make sure she is also ok." requested Villain.

William walked over to the small girl and just as he was reaching down to help her up he hear someone call out "Who the f%$k are you?!" as a skinny, whited haired boy with red eyes appeared.

William didn't respond right away; it was instead Villain that did—or at least tried to.

"We were just tryi—"but she was interrupted by the white haired boy.

"Shut up you f#%king brat! I wasn't talking to you; I was talking to this gaint asshole here!"

Now William was a veteran warrior and fighter. He knew not to make assumption about the enemy and to never rush into a situation. The boy was getting more and more aggressive. And while he looked like a skinny lightweight, William knew first hand that looks could be deserving, especially in a city like Academy City.

Feeling a change in the air around the boy, and thinking that Villain might be in danger from the boy, William jumped back in front of Villain and got himself in a ready position.

Seeing this Accelerator smiled a sadistic smile.

"Oh, so you want a fight huh. I don't know who you are but you really don't know who your f$%king with." Laughed Accelerator as he raised his hand to his neck and flicked the switch on his collar.

Accelerator then looked down towards his feet and then back up at the man. The man was still in a defensive stance several meters away, as if expecting an attack.

Accelerator then brought his foot back, and kicked a small rock. The rock shot forward like a bullet, right past the man's cheek. There was now a two-inch scratch on the man's cheek that was now bleeding.

William didn't show any visible reaction on his face, but he didn't know what had just happened as he felt pain in his cheek. All he knew was that the boy had kicked a small rock towards him, and it somehow shot at him like a bullet.

After that initial attack, the white haired boy just stood there with a wicked grin on his face.

"Stop fighting says Misaka as Misaka stands in front of Accelerator trying to stop him."

Accelerator just push the girl behind him as he spoke to his potential opponent.

"Come at me, if you think you're tough enough. You can even have that foreign b!tch over there help you if you'd like, but it won't be enough." taunted Accelerator.

Now William wasn't one to be goaded by taunts, but he didn't stand for disrespect, especially to the princess. And he could tell that this person was dangerous and was an immediate threat that needed to be taken care of.

"William, you really don't— "started to say Villian, but she never got a chance to finish as William rocketed towards the white haired, having produced a mace in his hand from somewhere.

Accelerator saw the man coming at him, but he just stood there, arms open wide as if welcoming him, while having a wild and sadistic smile on his face.

"Come on!" shouted the albino boy.

* * *

Misaka had just left the hospital after running in Index, during her search for Kamijou Touma. She had recently received a video of the boy saying that he wanted to find a girlfriend. Well, what the video actually said was that he wished he could find a girl that would want to go on a date with him, not that he was actually looking for a girlfriend. But that was really beside the point.

All Misaka knew was that for some unknown reason, hearing this from that video made her heart beat a bit faster.

"But knowing that idiot…so I need to find him and ask him face to face if what was said in that video is true and if he is actually looking for a g-girlf…a partner."

Misaka pondered a bit about where to go and find the boy. "I've already checked the hospital, and and his dorm would be too easy. –"

'But wait. Who ever said that he wasn't at his dorm? Yes, that the first place everyone would look, but what if no one looked there because they were all thinking that way? What if everyone thought that's the first place anyone would look and so didn't bother to look there themselves? What if he was just at his dorm and because no one ever bother to take a look, he didn't even know that anyone was looking for him. And even if someone had bothered to look and he didn't answer the door, he could have been out and was now back.' Thought Misaka to herself.

Misaka now had a plan of attack. She was going to go check to see if he was at his dorm. Really, it was the most logical solution, and it was really the first thing that she should have done. But she had fallen into the thinking of leaving a parade early to avoid the traffic, but everyone thought this same thing also so everyone would try to leave to avoid traffic, thereby creating said traffic they were trying to avoid.

Lucky for her, she was still close to the hospital, which in turn was close to that idiot's dorm room. Misaka made a quick about face and headed in the opposite direction, to the boy's dorm room. Having been there a few times in the past, Misaka remembered where it was fairly easy, and it was only a fifteen or twenty-minute walk from where she currently was.

As Misaka walked the streets of Academy City trying to reach the dorm of that idiot, she saw, what she could only describe as complete chaos. There were girls everywhere openly fighting in the streets. Well, most were not literally in the streets. Most were to the side, in fields or, from what Misaka could hear in the back alleys.

"Where are anti Skill and Judgement at a time like this?" asked Misaka to herself.

Mikoto just stood back and observed the going-ons around her.

She saw two dark haired girls, both using what seemed to be a wind based power fighting each other on a sidewalk. She saw a girl with pink dyed hair and another with hair that was dyed green fighting. One of them seemed to have a sound base power as she was yelling, shattering windows around her and causing the other girl to drop to her knees while holding her ears. And from where Mikoto was standing it appeared the girl's ears were bleeding. The girl on her knees then waves her hand above her head and a torrent of water, presumably from the pipe beneath the street, come rushing towards her. The girl waved her hand again and the water froze solid in a dome around her. When she saw this the girl yelling stopped. But only for a few seconds. The girl took a deep breath and continued with her sound attack on the girl. The attack seemed direction, as nothing but the windows close to them and the girl were affected. The attack hit the ice dome, but nothing happened. The girl inside simply stood up, the sonic attack no longer reaching her in the ice dome she had created for herself. Suddenly the girl in the dome flicked her hand forward and a eighteen centimeter icicle flew at the girl. The girl had to stop her attack in order dodge to the left and avoid the attack coming at her. The girl got up and once again continued on the attack with her voice. At first it seemed the attack was doing nothing, but then cracks began to show in the ice dome.

While Mikoto kind of wanted to see how the fight turned out, she had her own mission to complete. So she continued down the street towards that idiot's dorm.

As she walked she could hear the sound of esper abilities going off down the various alleys around her. There were explosions, buzzing, and groans of pain all around her.

As she continued on, she saw two girls standing in a park, hurling language at each other that would make a nun blush. One of the girls had dark hair while the other girl had dyed blond hair. Both seemed to be elemental ability users, with the dark haired girl using fire based attacks and the blond girl using earth based. *

She also kind of wanted to watch the fight between these two girls as the appeared evenly matached but Mikoto really didn't have time for it. The loner she stayed the more likely she would get dragged into a fight she didn't want to have as well as the greater her chance someone else would get to the boy first before she did.

As she rushed pasted the two girl, she heard a third voice yell out "Stop!" but that was all she heard before she was too far away to hear anything else.

'Are all these girls really fighting over that idiot? I can't believe this. This is crazy!' thought Mikoto to herself.

Misaka mostly avoid conflict with the other girls, if she could. A few girls jumped in front of her to attack her, but when the saw and recognized the school uniform she was wearing, they thought better of it. A few stared to attack Misaka, and she got into a defensive stance. But one they recognized her as the Railgun and a level 5, they quickly ran away. In all, Misaka only had to shock two or three girls' unconscious, because they either didn't recognize her school uniform, her face and status as a level 5 or because they didn't care.

Mikoto had finally reached her target; that idiot's dorm. The look of his dorm was a bit run down. A far cry from the elegancy of the dorms that she and her classmates stayed in.

Misaka took the elevator up to his floor and when the doors opened she stepped out. While Mikoto was in a rush to get her answer from the boy, she couldn't bring herself to move quickly down that corridor. While she could see the boy's door from the elevator, to her the distant was many kilometers away. Misaka placed one foot in front of the other and started slowing inching her way to the door, step by step.

With every step, her heart beat a little faster and she began to sweat a bit more. Her cheeks were also getting redder and redder with every step, and it seemed to be harder and harder to breath. But with every step she was slowly getting closer and closer to the door and closer and closer to getting an answer.

Electricity was unconsciously sparking off her, causing havoc with the lighting in the hallway. Misaka felt like there was a great pressure pressing down on her, causing her to move slower then she wanted to.

'What is wrong with me? I never act like this so why am I acting like this now? Am I really that nervous. No, I don't get nervous just speaking to people. I have nothing to be nervous about. Especially with that idiot.' Thought Mikoto to herself.

Yet and still, she couldn't relieve that great pressure that was pressing down upon her and she couldn't will her body to move faster.

But finally after what seemed to Mikoto to be hours, but was in actually only ten of fifteen seconds, she had reach the boy's door.

Now that she was there, the great pressure that was pressing down on her seemed to release itself and her heartbeat slowed down considerably.

Mikoto raised her balled up hand and gently rapped her knuckles on the door. Waiting a few second after knocking, she got no response. Doing so again, but this time harder, she again got no response.

'Could he not be home," asked Misaka "Or maybe he just didn't hear me knocking.'

'Or maybe someone has already found him and they are in his dorm room right now, d-doing **_that_** ' thought Mikoto, letting her imagination run away with her, while imagining that idiot and some girl doing all sorts of this and that behind the closeted dorm door.

Misaka went red faced at the racy thoughts and shook her head to clear her mind.

'Y-you idiot! H-how dare you d-d-do _**that** _ with some other girl!'

Mikoto then placed her hand on the lock on the boy's door, and used her electricity to open the electric lock. Misaka then kicked open the door once unlocked.

"JUST WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO IDIOT!" yelled Mikoto as she stood in the doorway.

But all Misaka found was an empty room with no one inside.

"Oh. I guess he wasn't here then." said Mikoto. All at once happy that he wasn't here with some other girl and upset because her search would have to continue.

"And just who are you?" Misaka heard someone ask her from behind as she felt something sharp and pointed in her back.

Mikoto raised her hands above her head and slowly turned around to confront whomever it was that was behind her.

 **AFTERWORD**

 **Well that the end of that chapter. What did you all think? I really hoped everyone enjoyed it. So Mikoto's opponent has finally arrived. And guess who it is? And we also saw the start of the fight between Accelerator and William. That one is going to be a doozy. I wonder what style I'll write it in and what attacks they'll use?**

 **Will Accelerator need to use Angle Style? I ask while standing on one leg and holding my other leg up to the side of my head.**

 **We'll I guess we'll see won't we.**

 **There are about 3 more fights that need to happen before this story is over so we are getting to the end.**

 **And as always please rate and review.**

 **Master Knight trolling**


	13. Hot Towels Aren't Conductive

**FOREWORD**

 **Wow. It's been awhile hasn't it. I'm sorry it took me so long to return to this story. I could lie and say that I was busy but that's really not true. The truth is, that I haven't really been in a writing mood for a while. Whenever I write these stories, the mood has to hit me. To be honest, that's really why the gaps in the publishing on new chapters is so long. But I'm more in the mood now so the gaps shouldn't be too long anymore.**

 **BROnicorn: Haram ending? We'll see about that.**

 **LukeSky001: Not really. While Accelerator does know magic exist, he doesn't really understand it. And even in his Angel form, those powers are still pretty much extension of his normal abilities.**

 **Bluejack222: I haven't forgotten it. Believe me.**

 **Guest: You'll find out who the girl is in this chapter. And Accelerator has enough control that he can use his powers without destroying everything around him.**

 **Whwsms: Of course it's no one's business but we all know that everyone will make it their business. Why everyone, including his classmates are soooo interested in Touma's sex life I'll, and Touma will never understand. And of course Touma will be held liable for the damaged lock.**

* * *

Mikoto had just reached that idiot's dorm to discover that he wasn't there. She felt a bit disappointed that he wasn't there and that her search would have to continue. The only good things was, that the search had yet to be called off. If it was, that would mean that someone had found him and had got their questions answered already. But really, this was a double edged sword. If someone found him, and the answer was yes, her was looking for a girlfriend then that person had a great advantage over everyone else and would probably win in the end, and all of her and everyone else's searching would have been in vain. On the other, if someone found him and the answer was no he wasn't looking for a girlfriend, then her and everyone else's searching would still be in vain.

While Mikoto was pondering this, she felt something pointed and shape in her back and heard someone speak.

"And just who are you?" asked the voice behind her.

Mikoto could tell from the sound of the voice that it was a female, probably a bit older then she was.

Mikoto put her hands up over her head in a surrendering motion. While she could easily just generate electricity and attack or defend herself from the person behind her, she wanted to assess the situation more.

Mikoto slowly turned around, not wanting to make any quick action, lest the person behind her thinks Mikoto is trying to attack and she attacks with whatever pointed weapon that she has in her back.

Once Mikoto turned around she got a good look at who she was dealing with. She had been right in that it was a girl and that the girl looked to be a bit older then she was. She was a Japanese girl with black hair that reaches her shoulders and she wore it in a bobcut with short fringes. She had double eyelids, which Mikoto had never seen before and a very attractive face. But behind the attractive face, Mikoto saw a pair of very shape and focused eyes. Mikoto could tell that while the girl seemed like she was very shy, that right now she was all business. Mikoto was also surprised at the weapon the girl was pointing at her was some kind of…spear?

'Who uses a spear in this day and age!?' thought Mikoto to herself.

But her biggest surprise came when she looked below the girl's neck and past the spear.

"W-what in the hell are those!? Those things are huge! I think that she might even be bigger than Shokuhou! This just isn't fair! First the girl in that idiot's classroom and now this!" yell Mikoto, nearly in tears at the unfairness of the world.

Itsuwa was slightly thrown off by the girl's words and the shape focused edge h=in her eyes drop for a few moments, but she soon regained them.

"I'll ask you again. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. What are you doing here?" replied Mikoto.

"I'm here looking for…t-that's really none of your business! I caught you breaking into this room. Itsuwa then jabbed the spear closer to the strange girl in a threatening matter, demanding answers.

"Ok, ok. Look, I'm here looking for that idiot—I mean Kamijou Touma because…of…some rumors floating around about him and I just wanted to know if they were true. "replied Mikoto.

'So she's here because of that. It seems that she had the same idea that I did, to look for Kamijou at his dorm.'

Mikoto looked at the girl while she had gone silent and figured that that she was processing what Mikoto had just told her. Mikoto then noticed the girl's eyes go a bit wide and then sharpen even further than they were already.

Itsuwa suddenly jump back a meter or two and held her spear in her hand, ready to attach in need be.

This action put Mikoto on alert and she got herself into a defensive position.

"So, you're also looking for Kamijou because of that video from a day or so ago." Stated Itsuwa.

Hearing this really put Mikoto on her guard. She had saw all of the fighting in the streets and even had to fight off a few girls. All of whom were looking one person. The person at the center of all of this. Kamijou Touma.

Mikoto could tell that the girl didn't recognize her or know who she, so she decided to tell her, and maybe she could get out of this without having to fight.

"I don't know who you are, but I'm sure you've heard of me. The #3 Level 5 in this city. The Railgun."

'That should do it. Any moment now the girl should realize who she up against and turn and run away." Or so Mokoto thought.

That girl's eyes never left her and there was no sign of recognition or that the girl had any idea of what she was talking about. This was further proven when the spear wielding girl spoke.

"Who?"

"W-what? You really don't know who I am or what I can do?" responded Mikoto in shock.

"No, not really" replied the girl.

Mikoto face fell, and as soon as she heard those words, Mikoto knew that she wasn't getting out of this without a fight.

Mikoto and the girl were standing only a few meter apart. Mikoto was slightly in the dorm room while the girl was outside in the hallway, with her spear pointing at her.

Mikoto really didn't want to have to fight the girl, but she could tell from the look in her eyes that she wanted to find the boy first and get the question in her heart answered.

Unbeknownst to Mikoto, Itsuwa was having the same thoughts. That she didn't really want to fight the girl, but when she saw the girl go into a ready position, knew that the girl was prepared.

'And besides, the less competition, the better!'

'And besides, the less competition, the better!'

Both girls screamed in their heads at the same time.

Itsuwa launched her attack first, quickly jabbing her spear at Mikoto. Itsuwa didn't know who this girl was, but she knew how Kamijou would react if she killed or seriously hurt anyone in her hunt for him. So Itsuwa was only fighting to disable or cause surrender.

Mikoto dodged the attack by turning sideways, with the spear passing right to the left of her. Mikoto then sparked up, and sent an arc of electricity towards the girl.

This completely surprised the girl and before she could recover the electricity hit her square in the chest, causing her to shoot over the railing and down to the ground below.

Mikoto's eyes widen in shock and terror as she saw the girl fall over the railing.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no! I-I didn't mean to! I only used 15% of my power…"

Mikoto hadn't expected this to happen. She had only used a fraction of her power and this happened! Mikoto quickly ran over to the railing and looked over. She wanted to see what kind damage had been done to the girl and try to get her to a hospital as quickly as possible.

But to Mikoto's surprise, the girl wasn't smashed on the ground, bleeding or even hurt. In fact, the girl was standing on the ground, spear in hand and looking up at Mikoto. The girl's eyes were just as focused and sharp as they were before, as if to tell Mikoto that this fight wasn't nearly over yet.

Mikoto smirked, impressed that the girl was able to withstand that. Mikoto then jumped over the side of the railing, using magnetism to slow her descent, until her feet touch the ground. Mikoto approached the girl and then stopped. They now stood just five meters from each other. The girl holding her spear, pointed at Mikoto, and Mikoto electricity arcing all over her body.

Itsuwa ran at Mikoto, thrusting her spear in quick succession at her. Mikoto just barely managed to dodge the multiple jabs at her.

'This girl is fast. Not so fast that I can't dodge the attacks, but if I slip up for one moment' thought Mikoto as she continued to dodge the girl's attacks.

Mikoto knew that she couldn't keep this up forever so she needed to get some distance between her and the girl.

Mikoto then placed one leg behind her, and then began to swing it forwards. Itsuwa, seeing what was coming, crossed her arms in front of herself, the swinging of the leg was headed straight for her.

"CHASER!" yelled out Mikoto as the kick landed, center mast. And although the girl had protected herself and blocked the kick, the force of the kick still sent Itsuwa sliding back about two meters.

Now that Mikoto had a bit of distance between her and the girl ,she could think a bit.

"You're tougher than I thought you'd be, that for sure. Well since that's the case, I can ramp things up a bit then can't I."

That's when more and more electricity began to crackle and arc around Mikoto's body, as she got herself into a ready position.

'I can tell that she's building for an attack. But since she doesn't use magic I can't tell what kind of attack or what It's intensity will be.' Thought itsuwa to herself.

That's when Itsuwa saw the girl do something strange, and placed her spear in front of herself, really for anything that came her way.

What the girl had done was make her hand flat, with her palm facing the ground. Itsuwa could see bits of electricity flowing from the girls palm to the ground and back. Suddenly a black mist began to rise from the ground and gather in the girl's palm. By time the girl was finished, she was holding the black mist and it was extending from her hand at about one and a half meters.

Suddenly the girl ran at her and swung the black mist towards her. Not knowing what to do, Itsuwa used her spear to block. Itsuwa was completely surprised when felt a solid hit on her spear from the black mist.

Itsuwa used her spear to push the weapon back, and she jumped back a few meters to get some distance between the two.

'She's using that strange black mist almost like a sword. But how is she doing it?'

Itsuwa didn't get time to rack her brain for an answer as the girl came at her again.

Mikoto ran at the girl and swung the iron sand sword from the right. The girl managed to block the attack with her spear using her left hand. Mikoto then tried to swing the sword down on Itsuwa's right shoulder, but then girl blocked with her spear again and knocked the iron sand sword upward. This throw Mikoto off balance a bit, and that's when Itsuwa took advantage.

With the girl's arms and sword pointed upward due to her blocking maneuver, Itsuwa used the end of the spear to strike Mikoto in the stomach, causing her to double over and drop her weapon. Itsuwa then turned her spear to its blunt side and tried to bring it down on the back of Mikoto's head. Mikoto dodged the attack by rolling to the left. Seeing this, Itsuwa tried to once again use the end of her spear strike Mikoto in the temple, to knock her out.

Itsuwa was surprised when the spear hit something solid that wasn't the girl's head. Someway, somehow, the girl had her weapon in her hand once again and was using it to block the attack. While the girl was holding the strange black mist in one and blocking the attack, she placed her other hand flat, with the palm pointed down. Bits of electricity flowed from the hands hand into the ground, and Itsuwa knew what was coming, but could do nothing to stop it. Soon the strange black mist formed in the girl's other hand. She used the once empty hand to swing at Itsuwa's legs, but the girl jump back four meters to avoid the attack.

Mikoto stood straight up. She now had two of her iron sand swords, one in each hand. A small smirk formed on Mikoto's face.

'I've got the advantage now. With my two swords to her one spear.' Or so she thought.

With the two swords in hand, Mikoto ran at the spear wielding girl. Once in range, Mikoto used the sword in her left hand to attack the girl at the left shoulder. Itsuwa quickly blocked the attack, but at the same time Mikoto used the sword in her right hand to attack at the girl's waist, which was also blocked by the spear the girl was holding.

There was a flurry of attacks, with Mikoto using both of the swords to attack Itsuwa from different angels and Itsuwa using her spear to block all of the attacks coming at her.

Mikoto grew more and more frustrated.

'None of my attacks are getting through! Just who is this girl? I never have to fight this hard again anyone except the #1 and the idiot. But I do have an idea.' Mikoto was thinking to herself.

Itsuwa was also having some thoughts on the battle at hand.

'I don't know who this girl is but she's pretty strong. And honestly, while I'm managing to block all of her attack, I am noticing knicks and dings on the handle of my spear. She's actually managing to damage it.'

Mikoto then jumped back away from the girl. This made the Itsuwa suspicions.

'What is planning now?' Itsuwa asked herself as she moved her spear into a ready position.

Suddenly itsuwa was caught greatly by surprise when the two black mist swords in the girl's hands extended and began to snake towards her.

One attack came from the left and the other came from the right, Itsuwa jumped back to avoid the attacks and get out of range, but it was no use. The snaking attacks kept coming at her and the seemed to be increasing in speed.

One of the snake like black mist attacks came at her from the left. Itsuwa managed to black and deflect that attack, sending it flying to the left. That's when the second attack, in the moment that Itsuwa's spear was still extended away from her body after deflecting the first attack, also decided to strike.

Itsuwa knew that she couldn't get her spear back in position in time to block the second attack. So Itsuwa planted the tip of her spear in the ground and flipped over the end of it, pulling the spear out as she completed the flip. This caused her to land some four meter away from the attack and dodge it.

That's when Itsuwa was hit in the chest with a powerful blast of electricity, sending her flying back 10 meters.

Mikoto had had a plan.

'I'll extended my iron sand swords into iron sand whips and attack her from both sides. But she is pretty fast…' Thought Mikoto.

So Mikoto extended her swords into whips and sent both to attack the girl. When the attack on the left reached the girl, she used her spear to block and deflect the attack. With the second attack closing in fast, the girl planted the tip of her spear into the ground and preformed a flipping move over the end of the spear to avoid the attack.

While Mikoto wasn't expecting this method of dodging, everything was going according to her plan.

After preforming the flipping maneuver, the girl landed on her feet a few meters away.

'There!" thought Mokoto as she sent a large and power blast of electricity at the unaware girl.

The blast hit the girl square in the chest,

The girl fly backwards maybe ten meters from the blast and hit the ground with a hard thud.

Mikoto looked at the girl, slightly smothering on the ground. Mikoto had near complete mastery over her powers so se knew when and how much she could use again an enemy. So she wasn't too worried about the girl's health and knew that she wouldn't die from the amount of power she used.

"I'll call an ambulance and tell them where to find you so that you can get those burns checked. With the technology of Academy City, then shouldn't be any lasting marks on your body. Well I guess that's game over." said Mikoto as she turned to walk away.

That's when she heard a voice speak behind her.

"You really think so?" said a female's voice.

Mikoto turned around to find the girl on her feet again and really no worse for wear. She had some clothing damage but really that was about it.

"How?" was all Mikoto could said as she saw the girl pick on her spear and ready herself for another round.

Itsuwa ran at the girl with the tip of her spear pointed forward. When she got within two meters of the girl, the girl sent out a arc of electricity from her bangs at Itsuwa.

The electricity hit the tip of the spear and traveled down the handle and down Itsuwa's hands and into her body.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Itsuwa as the electricity passed through her body, the metal of the spear acting as a conduit.

A few moments later, itsuwa crumbled to the ground. The electricity passing through her body.

But to Mikoto's surprise, the girl soon stood back up, spear in hand.

The girl had more clothing damage, with most of her pants now being gone to the point that they looked like rather fashionable shorts. The sleeveless tank top she was wear was also mostly gone and showed a large part of her midriff. But once again there was no real damage to her body the Mikoto could see.

"How do you keep getting up after my attacks? What level are you?" asked Mikoto to the girl.

Itsuwa said nothing. She just spun her spears around in a circular motion, stopping with the tip point at her enemy.

'I am really glad for the damage transference charm that we use. Otherwise that would have been game over,' looking down at her spear, she noticed how damaged it was getting throughout this fight. 'This girl is powerful. If I don't do something, she may end up actually breaking the handle of my spear.' Thought Itsuwa.

Itsuwa hen raised her spear into the air and called out;

"Reproductivity that Plants Possess!"

The spear glowed bright white for a few moments before the light dissipated. Itsuwa brought the spear back down to waist level and ran at Mikoto once again.

"What are you stupid? That didn't work the last time so why would it work this time?' asked Mikoto the girl charging at her.

Mikoto launched a blast of electricity at the tip of the spear again, trying to stop the girl from charging at her. But to her surprise, nothing happened. There was no scream of pain and the girl didn't crumple to the ground. The spear didn't conduct the electricity and the girl kept coming.

Itsuwa was now within one meter of the other girl, so she slid the spear back, having her hands near where the tip was, and swung the handle on the spear to strike the girl in her chest. The strike lifted the girl off of her feet a few centimeters and sent her flying backwards, causing her to hit the ground four meters away.

'It worked. The spell Reproductivity that Plants Possess improves my spear's durability by adding about 1,500 layers of reinforcement through resin. And resin is now conductive.' thought itsuwa.

*Cough cough*

"What the hell was that? Why did that spear all of a sudden stop being able to conduct electricity?" Mikoto quietly asked herself.

Getting up from the attack Mikoto was gasping for air, causing her to cough. Her uniform was now dirty and tore in places, and she had slight scratches and bruising on parts of her body. Her hair was musty and all over the place, but for the most part she was fine.

She stared at the girl who had attacked her and the girl started at her. Both of their eyes narrowed as they looked at each other. Both of them meant business and they both now knew it. The was the sound of slight rumbling around the two girl and the sky began to darken a bit.

The two girls were now standing just five meters apart as they continued to glare at one another.

The sound of rumbling began to grow more and more while the sky continued to darken bit by bit.

"I guess it's time to bring out the big guns." Said Mikoto as both she and Itsuwa got themselves in a ready position.

"The really battle start now!"

"The really battle start now!"

Called out both girls.

* * *

 **AFTERWORD**

 **Well that's it for this chapter. Did you enjoy it. I know it's a tiny bit shorter than normal, but that's because I haven't updated this story in a while and I wanted to put something out there. Beside there is a part two to this coming soon, so please hold on for that.**

 **And yes, I know the reason for Mikoto and Itsuwa to fight is pretty thin, but I couldn't really come up with any other reason beside the competition for Touma. Besides, Itsuwa DID catch Mikoto basically break into Touma's dorm, so she could be a criminal or someone out to hurt Touma. And we all know that Itsuwa wouldn't let that happen. So if you need a better reason for them to fight, just assume the Itsuwa assumed Mikoto was a criminal burglar.**

 **Part 2 is coming muuuuuch sooner than this part this.**

 **Please rate and review**

 **Master Knight trolling**


End file.
